Négociations amoureuses
by Nell Davis
Summary: Elle a besoin d'argent. Lui a besoin de se marier. Ils vont devoir négocier...
1. Le vol

-Bonjour Monsieur, votre place est vers le fond à droite.

Edward Cullen reprit son billet sans rendre son sourire à l'hôtesse de l'air et longea les rangées jusqu'à son siège. Il rangea son sac dans le porte-bagages et baissa la tête sur la personne assise à côté du hublot.

Une jeune femme, évidemment, dont il ne voyait que la chevelure brune épaisse et le corps mince.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et s'installa. Sa voisine ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, au grand étonnement d'Edward Cullen qui s'était déjà imaginé un sourire rempli d'arrière-pensées. Dans ce cas là, il aurait fait de son mieux pour ignorer toutes les tentatives de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention. Mais un homme tel que lui n'était pas habitué à passer inaperçu. La curiosité s'empara de lui et il tourna la tête pour regarder les documents qui absorbaient à ce point sa voisine. Des factures, des relevés de compte, des demandes de paiement et une feuille avec des calculs écrits à la main dont les résultats étaient tous négatifs.

…

Bella Swan fut tirée de ses calculs mentaux par un rire moqueur. Étonnée, elle tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme assis à côté d'elle dans l'avion.

Et quel homme ! Un magnifique visage, des traits fins et affirmés, un menton volontaire et de splendides cheveux couleur bronze. Mais des yeux gris glacés.

Pourquoi cet homme la dévisageait-il avec un regard aussi hautain et méprisant ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Edward fut pris de court par le ton cassant de la jeune femme. Le beau visage de sa voisine, d'abord étonné, s'était durci. Cette expression n'embellissait pas la jeune femme. Son haut front s'était plissé et ses grands yeux bruns s'étaient réduits à deux fentes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une aussi jolie femme, mais il avait appris à ne plus se laisser amadouer par les charmes féminins.

- Des soucis financiers ?

Bella eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre que l'homme avait jeté un œil sur ses documents. Il avait effectivement dû vite comprendre qu'elle avait des problèmes. Mais le sourire narquois de cet homme fit monter la colère en elle.

- Que j'en sois réduite à supplier pour rembourser certaines dettes ne vous regarde en aucune façon, Monsieur, mais je vous remercie néanmoins de votre sollicitude.

Bella fut satisfaite du mécontentement qui passa sur l'adorable visage de son voisin.

- Veuillez m'excuser de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si vous dépensiez votre argent avec plus de parcimonie, vous n'en serriez certainement pas réduite à devoir mettre votre orgueil de côté pour obtenir de l'argent.

Cette remarque était la goutte de trop. Après tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer ces derniers jours, Bella ne put contenir la rage qui montait en elle.

- Comment osez-vous ? Espèce de fils de…

Edward attrapa au vol la main qui s'apprêtait à le gifler. Il fixa d'une haine froide la jeune femme qui lui opposait une rage brûlante. Le vol risquait d'être mouvementé.

…

Puis à sa grande surprise, Edward sentit la main qu'il tenait s'affaiblir. Les belles lèvres pleines de sa voisine se mirent à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Aussitôt il s'en voulut. Il avait délibérément provoqué cette inconnue, l'insultant alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'avais pas le droit. Je ne suis qu'un…

- Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est pas vous…

Malgré ses paroles entrecoupées, le flot de larmes ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir.

-Un problème, mademoiselle ? Monsieur ?

L'hôtesse de l'air le regardait suspicieusement, il se sentait comme un petit garçon pris en faute par sa mère.

- Non, ça va aller, merci.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui sanglotait toujours. Il la sentit résister, puis se laisser aller contre son torse. Mon Dieu, qu'il était agréable de la sentir si douce et fragile dans ses bras alors que quelques instants plus tôt elle le dévisageait comme une furie. Edward caressa ses épais cheveux soyeux. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme avec un tel caractère s'abandonner si facilement.

Les pleurs de Bella commencèrent à se calmer. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement dans les bras protecteurs de cet homme ? Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, qu'elle parviendrait à résoudre tous les problèmes qui s'étaient accumulés depuis plusieurs semaines. La chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de ce corps dur et ferme lui faisait perdre la tête.

…

Edward sentit la jeune femme se redresser et détacha ses bras avec une pointe de regret de ce beau corps. Il rencontra les yeux rougis et gênés de sa voisine.

- Je suis désolée.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dire de telles choses, je…

- Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord, je vous parlais juste de votre costume…

Elle pointa du doigt la tâche sur la veste et la chemise d'Edward mouillées par ses sanglots.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. Mais j'apprécierais quand même que vous vous excusiez.

Edward vit la jeune femme se crisper.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes celui qui s'est permis des remarques déplacées !

- Certes, mais vous êtes celle qui m'a ouvertement insulté.

A ce souvenir, Bella rougit. Elle avait été submergée par la colère, mais de là avoir de telles paroles envers un inconnu aussi impoli soit-il…

- Vous avez raison, je vous prie de m'excuser. J'aurais dû vous dire d'aller vous faire voir calmement et poliment. Seulement vous avez eu le don de toucher un point sensible.

Le moment d'intimité et de réconfort semblait être bel et bien terminé. Cette femme avait de la repartie, ce qui bizarrement avait le don de l'agacer et de le réjouir.

- Ne dis-t-on pas, qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ?

Bella fut triste que l'instant de répit soit déjà passé. Cet homme avait repris son air supérieur.

- Comment pouvez-vous parler d'une vérité que vous ne connaissez même pas ? Puisque vous êtes si curieux, sachez que…

- Oh, mais je ne veux rien savoir.

- Trop tard, vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

Edward le regrettait effectivement chaque seconde un peu plus.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui jette l'argent par les fenêtres. C'est ma mère qui n'a pu s'empêcher d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi pendant des années avec le salaire de son mari. Ils ont toujours vécu un peu au dessus de leurs moyens, sans que cela n'ait réellement de conséquences.

- Dépenser à tort et à travers a toujours des répercutions.

Il lui avait dit cela sur un tel ton de reproche que Bella fut certaine qu'il avait connu une situation similaire.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous contredire, attendez la suite. Donc tout allait plus ou moins bien, jusqu'à ce que Phil, le mari de ma mère, ait un accident, ce qui pour un joueur professionnel de baseball est assez handicapant. Il n'a donc pas pu payer son opération et les soins dont il a besoin. Ma mère et lui n'ont plus de revenus, mais ils n'ont pas encore renoncé à leur agréable train de vie. Il a donc fallu que je leur prête de l'argent.

- Vous auriez dû dire non.

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec suspicion.

- Si vos parents avaient des difficultés financières, vous leur refuseriez votre aide ?

- Non, mais mes parents ne dépensent pas plus que ce qu'ils ne gagnent.

- Eh bien vous avez beaucoup de chance. Mais moi, je suis incapable de résister au harcèlement de ma mère. Et cela n'aurait pas été si grave si je n'avais pas découvert que Phil avait une importante dette. S'il ne la paie pas rapidement leur maison sera saisie.

Bella se tut regrettant de s'être laissée aller à tant de confidences. Elle espérait que son voisin serait aussi gêné qu'elle et ne lui accorderait plus aucune attention durant tout le reste du vol. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle vit qu'il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Et c'est là qu'on arrive à la partie où vous devez supplier quelqu'un.

Mince, comment avait-elle pu avouer quelque chose d'aussi humiliant à un parfait inconnu ?

- Euh, oui… En quelque sorte.

- Ne pensez pas que vous vous en sortirez aussi facilement.

En plongeant dans le regard déterminé de cet homme, elle le crut instantanément. Il devait être le genre de personne à toujours obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Mieux valait finir son récit pour qu'il la laisse en paix pendant le reste du vol.

- Je vais demander de l'argent à mon père. Je pense qu'il acceptera de m'aider tant que je ne lui révèlerai pas la vérité.

- Demander à l'ex-mari de votre mère de l'aider elle et son nouveau mari, effectivement je doute que cela lui plaise !

Bella rougit violemment. Elle savait que son geste était honteux, mais elle avait envisagé toutes les autres solutions. Et il n'y en avait pas. Elle fut étonnée de s'apercevoir que l'homme était plus amusé que scandalisé. Mais comme il ne fit plus de commentaires, elle se replongea dans ses chiffres.

Dans l'esprit d'Edward, une idée venait en fait d'émerger. Mais il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'avoir un plan à mettre à exécution. Heureusement le vol durerait encore plusieurs heures.

…

Environ une heure avant l'atterrissage, l'homme se retourna de nouveau vers elle. Elle en fut à la fois apeurée et excitée. Elle avait redouté et attendu ce moment pendant tout le vol, désespérant de ne plus entendre la belle voix grave de son voisin.

- Puis-je vous proposer une solution qui vous éviterait d'avoir à demander de l'argent à votre père, vous permettrait de rembourser la dette de votre charmant beau-père et d'assurer à votre mère irresponsable un bon niveau de vie ?

Le visage de Bella s'illumina à l'évocation d'une solution à laquelle elle n'aurait pas pensé, mais s'assombrit en doutant qu'elle puisse véritablement exister.

- Si vous comptez seulement me donner un faux espoir, vous pouvez garder votre solution miracle.

- Non, je parle sérieusement.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en regardant droit devant elle, mais Edward savait qu'elle attendait impatiemment la suite. Lui-même était dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait connu depuis longtemps.

- Je m'occuperai de tout payer, si vous consentez à une seule chose.

Bella s'était vivement tournée vers lui et le regardait avec une expression de choc sur le visage. Edward retira un infini plaisir de la voir réduite au silence pendant quelques instants.

- Laquelle ?

L'homme garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Bella le dévisagea avec méfiance, se demandant pourquoi il accepterait de l'aider.

- Devenir ma femme.

…

La gifle qu'elle lui assena retenti dans tout l'avion.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous deux ? Monsieur, désirez-vous changer de place ?

Edward encore surpris par la rapidité de la réaction de la jeune femme, secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Non, merci. Tout va très bien. Enfin, tout ira très bien, dès que je l'aurai fait changer d'avis.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être déraisonnable.

- Ah bon ? Pour vous épouser une inconnue est un acte parfaitement sain d'esprit ?

- S'il s'agit de vous, oui.

- Mais vous êtes complètement dérangé ! Imaginez que je sois folle!

- Si vous pensez que nous sommes tous les deux fous, vous devriez accepter de m'épouser, comme cela nous formerions un couple parfaitement assorti.

- Vous voyez vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

- Mais si ! Je suis tout à fait sérieux.

La jeune femme se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de regarder devant elle en secouant la tête.

- Pensez au poids dont vous seriez soulagée en m'épousant.

- Connaissez-vous la notion de mariage d'amour ?

Le sarcasme était inévitable dans sa voix.

- Oui, j'y crois quand il s'agit des autres, mais pas pour moi.

Bella tourna vers lui un visage ironique.

- Quel cynique vous faites !

- Réfléchissez plutôt à la sécurité d'un mariage avec des conditions déjà prédéfinies au lieu de magnifiques espérances intenables, au soutien financier au lieu de la précarité, à la présence de deux parents pour les enfants au lieu de gardes alternées,…

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Bella. Edward commençait à ne plus supporter qu'elle le regarde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne venait certainement pas de celles où les princes charmants épousaient les princesses.

- Parce qu'en plus de m'épouser, vous voulez avoir des enfants avec moi ? Mais vous ne me connaissez même pas !

- Je vous ai assez écoutée pour savoir que vous êtes quelqu'un d'admirable.

Le compliment inattendu la fit rougir et elle perdit pendant quelques instants le fil de la conversation.

- Mais vous avez pensé à ces enfants qui grandiront dans un foyer sans amour ?

- Qui dit qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'amour ? J'aimerai de tout mon cœur nos enfants et j'éprouverai pour vous du respect et de l'admiration.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je saurai vous inspirer de tels sentiments ?

- Il me suffit de vous regarder et de vous écouter pour en être persuadé.

- Eh bien, tant mieux pour vous, mais moi je ne suis sûre de rien !

- C'est pour cela que je vous propose de donner de l'argent à votre mère et votre beau-père. Comme cela même si vous n'arrivez pas à m'apprécier un tant soit peu, vous aurez au moins la satisfaction de ne pas voir Phil et votre mère dans le besoin.

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire que je suis incapable de résister au harcèlement de ma mère.

- Ne regrettez rien et réfléchissez plutôt à ma proposition. Je veux votre réponse avant de sortir de cet avion.

Bella se renfrogna, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet homme s'asseye à côté d'elle ?

…

Edward ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais il était de plus en plus fébrile à l'approche de l'atterrissage. Il redoutait un peu la réponse de cette femme qui lui avait fait commettre des actes insensés. Il voulait réellement que cette femme surprenante devienne son épouse. Elle avait du caractère, mais savait se montrer adorable. Elle était prête à tout pour aider sa mère qui ne le méritait pas. Elle était déterminée et farouche, mais également généreuse, douce et sensible. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ses deux aspects chez une même femme. Et son aspect physique ajoutait un autre charme à sa délicieuse personne.

Bella se retourna enfin.

- Deux conditions.

La jeune femme avait bien réfléchi. Elle avait besoin d'argent et la proposition que cet homme lui avait faite était très avantageuse. Elle n'aurait surtout pas à supplier son père, chose dont elle avait particulièrement honte. Et puis épouser cet homme ne pouvait pas être si terrible que cela. Il lui suffisait de l'observer pour être certaine que beaucoup de femmes donneraient cher pour être à sa place. Rien ne l'empêchait de faire un essai en se gardant une porte de sortie. Elle découvrirait une façon différente de vivre pendant quelques temps, car cet homme ne pouvait assurément pas mener le même mode de vie qu'elle. Et l'idée de se retrouver dans le même lit que lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

En entendant les paroles de sa voisine, Edward se dit qu'il en aurait sauté de joie, s'ils n'avaient pas été dans un avion. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, les négociations n'étaient pas finies.

- Je vous écoute.

- Si cela ne marche pas, je veux que vous me laissiez partir.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, la définition de ne pas marcher est donc différente.

- Disons que si nos relations sont trop mauvaises ou malsaines, je veux pouvoir partir sans que vous me reteniez.

- Soit.

- Deuxième condition : dites-moi pourquoi vous faites ça.

Edward réfléchit. Elle avait un certain droit de connaître ses raisons, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de tout. Il lui dirait donc une de ses raisons.

- Ma famille, notamment mes parents, s'inquiète pour moi depuis quelques temps. Si je me marie, ils seront rassurés. Ils verront que tout va bien.

- Même si tout ne va pas bien, puisque vous vous apprêtez à faire un mariage de raison.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- C'est pour cela qu'en public nous nous efforcerons de jouer un couple totalement amoureux. En privé, je vous autoriserai à vous comporter normalement. Est-ce clair ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, dans quoi venait-elle de s'engager ? Elle prit son ton sarcastique.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, ma chérie, tu ferais bien de commencer tout de suite à te glisser dans ton rôle.

Avant que Bella puisse réagir, il se pencha sur elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser féroce. Il força les douces lèvres de la jeune femme et s'attaqua fougueusement à sa langue.

Bella fut déstabilisée par ces lèvres fermes qui se plaquèrent sur sa bouche et par cette langue chaude qui tentait de posséder la sienne. Elle entra rapidement dans le combat acharné que menaient leurs langues.

Edward laissa échapper un grognement en la sentant s'abandonner. Un sentiment de victoire et de puissance l'envahit.

Bella fut décontenancée lorsque le corps d'Edward se détacha du sien. Son voisin la regarda avec un sourire victorieux. Elle rougit et détourna la tête. Elle avait beau avoir accepté de l'épouser, elle n'était pas obligée de se laisser embrasser sauvagement par cet homme ! Elle reprit ses esprits, l'avion avait atterri et les passagers commençaient à sortir. Elle se glissa en dehors de son siège et pris son sac qu'Edward lui tendait. Il affichait toujours sa mine victorieuse. Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Après toi, ma chérie.

- Merci, mon cœur.

Bon sang, pourquoi était-elle incapable de dire non ?

- En fait, ma chérie, je ne connais même pas ton prénom !

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

- Moi je préfère Isabella.

Bizarrement, Bella n'en fut pas étonnée.

- Et vous ?

- Tu devrais me tutoyer, ma chérie. Rappelle-toi, nous sommes fiancés maintenant !

- Eh bien, si je pouvais connaître le nom de mon fiancé, ce serait déjà un bon début !

- Mais, bien sûr, ma chérie. Edward Cullen.

…

Ils récupèrent leurs bagages et Edward tint à porter leurs deux valises sous le regard exaspéré de Bella.

- Je me contenterai d'un merci, ma chérie.

Après avoir marmonné un merci, ils sortirent de l'aéroport de Seattle et se dirigèrent vers un taxi.

- Où habite ton père ?

-Dans une petite ville, à Forks, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller tout de suite puisque je n'ai plus rien à lui demander.

Bella s'arrêta devant l'air étonné de celui qui venait de devenir son fiancé.

- A Forks ? Mes parents habitent aussi là-bas. Je suis allé au lycée de Forks, je devrais déjà t'avoir rencontré, non ? J'ai 29 ans.

- Subtile façon de me demander mon âge sans poser la question. J'ai 25 ans, mais j'ai quitté Forks avec ma mère il y a longtemps.

Ils s'installèrent dans le taxi après qu'Edward eut donné une adresse au chauffeur.

- Nous pourrions d'abord aller chez mes parents, où toute ma famille m'attend, et leur faire la surprise de nos fiançailles; et demain tu pourrais me présenter à ton père.

…

Bella ne savait ce que son père allait penser de ses fiançailles. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et n'avaient pas de relation très profonde. Mais il connaissait probablement mieux qu'elle son fiancé, puisqu'il avait vécu à Forks.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que le taxi s'était arrêté dans Seattle. Edward demandait au chauffeur de les attendre ici et de laisser tourner le compteur, puis il se tourna vers Bella et l'invita à le suivre.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la mena jusqu'à une boutique.

Bella soupira en reconnaissant une bijouterie.

- Allons, je ne laisserai jamais ma fiancée sans bague de fiançailles.

- Peut-être, mais ce ne sont pas de vraies fiançailles.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce sont des vraies fiançailles et la bague sera là pour le prouver.

Bella décida de le laisser croire ce qu'il voulait. Il la poussa devant les comptoirs, remplis de magnifiques diamants étincelants.

- S'il y a quelque chose qui te paît, n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire.

Une bague avec un élégant diamant discret attira justement son attention. Elle la lui montra, mais il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Si tu fais attention au prix, arrêtes ça tout de suite, l'argent n'est pas un problème.

- Je l'avais remarqué, puisque tu t'es engagé à payer une dette dont tu ne connais même pas le montant !

- Je t'avoue avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur tes documents dans l'avion, alors je sais à peu près jusqu'à combien s'élève les montants.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Edward, qui ne voulait pas dériver sur un autre sujet de conversation, demanda conseil à une vendeuse.

- Je cherche une bague pour ma fiancée, s'il vous plaît.

Il regarda Bella tendrement en lui serrant la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Cet homme était à la fois un inconnu et son fiancé, qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver là ?

- Que pensez-vous de celle-ci ?

La vendeuse leur montra une bague dorée montée d'un splendide diamant brillant de mille feux. Elle le sortit et le posa sur le comptoir. Edward s'en saisit et le passa au doigt de sa fiancée, dont la rougeur s'accentua à nouveau. Elle voulut détourner le regard, gênée, mais ses yeux furent accrochés par l'intensité de ceux de son partenaire. Un trouble profond s'empara d'elle. Puis elle remarqua qu'Edward s'était décidé et avait acheté cette bague hors de prix. Il lui reprit la main et la reconduisit au taxi.

- Merci pour la bague, Edward.

- Mais de rien, ma chérie.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qui la fit pourtant frémir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son sourire était aussi étincelant que le diamant qui se trouvait maintenant à son doigt.

Une fois assis, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tout naturellement elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle songea que rien de tel ne lui était jamais arrivé dans la vie et pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

…

_Message de l'auteur :_

_Voilà, c'était mon tout premier chapitre sur ce site !_

_Il a été corrigé par la bêta, Althea Black, que je remercie vivement !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, bisous =)_

_Nell Davis_


	2. Dîner en famille

Edward sonna et adressa un sourire tranquille à Bella, que l'appréhension faisait pâlir.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont avaler cette histoire ?

- Pourquoi ne nous croiraient-ils pas ?

- Ils sont ta famille, ils doivent te connaître.

Il n'eut que le temps de hausser nonchalamment les épaules avant que la porte s'ouvre en grand sur une petite brune. Le visage rayonnant de cette jeune femme se figea en apercevant la femme autour de laquelle Edward avait passé son bras. Sa consternation se mua vite en ravissement.

- Edward, tu es venu !

Elle s'élança pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis elle se tourna vers une Bella pâle comme un linge pour lui offrir un éblouissant sourire.

- Et accompagné, en plus !

- Alice, voici Isabella.

Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra chaleureusement.

- J'en connais une qui va être contente ! Je suis Alice, la sœur d'Edward.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Ah bon ? Et que mon horrible frère vous a-t-il dit sur moi ?

Bella se pétrifia instantanément. Elle avait voulu jouer le jeu et voilà, dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée ! Edward aurait au moins pu penser à lui faire un topo sur sa famille dans le taxi ! Elle lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

- Alice, je ne lui ai presque pas parlé de vous. Elle disait juste ça pour être polie.

Bella rougit violemment et commença à bafouiller quelques mots d'excuse inintelligibles. S'il appelait ça venir à son secours, elle n'avait pas fini de se retrouver dans des situations gênantes ! La soirée s'annonçait embarrassante.

Alice ne semblait pas ravie non plus. Elle lança un regard noir à son frère.

- Dans ce cas, je préférerai que tu continues à être polie avec le reste de la famille Bella, ça nous changera des manières de mon frère.

Bella fut tellement reconnaissante à Alice pour ces paroles, qu'elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Lorsque la sœur d'Edward se retourna et leur fit signe d'entrer dans la maison, elle en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Espèce de salop ! Comment as-tu osé me mettre dans une situation pareille ?

- Je n'ai absolument pas pensé au fait que tu es censée connaître des choses sur ma famille. L'idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, je te le jure !

- J'en ai rien à faire que tu y aies pensé ou non ! Tu as intérêt à me sortir de toutes les situations difficiles, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

S'il avait paru un instant gêné, il n'était maintenant plus qu'amusé par la jeune femme.

- Sinon je te déconseille de te retrouver tout seul dans la même pièce que moi, tu risquerais de ne pas en ressortir.

Sur ce, elle entra précipitamment dans la maison et se retrouva devant six paires d'yeux qui les dévisageaient curieusement.

…

- Alors, je te présente mon frère, Emmett, et sa femme, Rosalie. Jasper, le mari d'Alice. Et voici Carlisle, mon père, et Esmée, ma mère.

Cette dernière jeta un regard avide sur la nouvelle arrivée, qui salua tout le monde avec un sourire légèrement tendu.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Bella.

- Isabella est ma fiancée.

- Oh mon dieu !

La déclaration déclencha une série de félicitations et d'embrassades, qui se mélangèrent aux salutations. Emmett donna une claque dans le dos d'Edward.

- Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à te ranger !

Il savait pertinemment que cette expression avait le don d'agacer son frère et il eut effectivement la satisfaction de le voir grincer des dents.

- Tu as senti que tu te faisais vieux et que ton charme perdait de son attrait, alors tu as compris que c'était le moment de te passer la corde au cou !

Sous le regard noir d'Edward, Emmett explosa de rire. Bella, qui avait entendu ses commentaires, pensa que décidemment ces deux frères se ressemblaient beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même, si elle ne le remettait pas immédiatement à sa place, Emmett ne pourrait s'empêcher de la chercher à chaque fois qu'ils se verraient. Déjà qu'un était difficilement supportable, inutile d'en avoir deux !

- Nous nous connaissons à peine et tu dénigres déjà mon pouvoir de séduction, nous risquons de ne pas nous entendre très bien, cher futur beau-frère.

Tout le monde se figea dans le salon et dévisagea cette jeune femme qui allait faire partie de leur famille. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que la fiancée d'Edward, si jamais il en avait une, aurait de la repartie. Emmett fut le premier à en être agréablement surpris.

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as accepté de te passer la corde au cou ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à t'intéresser à des femmes avec plus d'un petit pois dans la cervelle !

Bella en aurait été vexée, si elle n'avait pas décelé la lueur d'approbation dans le regard d'Emmett.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois mais, en fait, il aime toujours les femmes stupides et insipides. Il ne s'est juste pas encore rendu compte que je ne suis pas comme elles.

Emmett se mit à rire, vite accompagné par le reste de la famille.

…

Esmée était aux anges. Elle était absolument ravie qu'Edward ait ramené cette jeune femme à la maison, alors qu'elle désespérait toujours un peu plus de le voir heureux en ménage. Elle avait d'abord eu peur de découvrir quel genre de femme elle était, connaissant les goûts de son fils en la matière, puis apprenant que Bella était la fille de Charlie, le soulagement l'avait envahi. Elle avait alors eu peur qu'Emmett ne la fasse fuir immédiatement, mais elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir que cette fille savait apparemment s'y faire avec ses fils. Edward lui avait d'ailleurs paru moins tendu et plus ouvert que les dernières fois où il était venu à Forks, ce qui finissait de la conquérir.

Elle avait demandé à Alice de rajouter un couvert sur la table, tandis qu'elle apportait le repas. Heureusement qu'elle cuisinait toujours de grandes quantités quand sa famille se réunissait. Ils ne devraient manquer de rien pour ce dîner et surtout la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

- Oh la la, fais-moi voir cette bague !

- Ce qu'elle est belle…

Toutes les filles se penchèrent au-dessus de la main de Bella, qui roula des yeux.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

Alice avait une façon bien à elle de mettre les pieds dans le plat, la partie risquait de se corser. Le couple se regarda. Bella fit signe à Edward de se lancer.

- Edward.

- Bella, je t'en prie.

Des éclairs faillirent sortir des yeux de la jeune femme. Mais, contrairement à Edward, Carlisle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Vas-y Bella, nous t'écoutons.

Il y échapperait peut-être une fois, mais pas deux. Après une profonde inspiration pour se détendre, elle se lança.

- Eh bien, nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a… peut-être, environ trois mois…

- Où ça ?

- Où ça ? Euh… Dans un café. Par maladresse, Edward a renversé son café sur mon chemisier blanc…

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett interrompit le récit.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! T'aurais quand même pu prendre une boisson froide ! A moins que tu aies pensé à laisser refroidir le café…

- La ferme, Emmett.

- Reprend, Bella.

- Donc il se sentait affreusement gêné et tenait absolument à me racheter un nouveau chemisier. Quant à moi, j'étais en colère, mais je lui répétais idiotement que ce n'était pas grave parce que je voulais me débarrasser d'un maladroit tel que lui.

Son audience semblait captivée. Si elle leur avait raconté leur véritable rencontre, ils auraient probablement eu des têtes horrifiées. Quoiqu' Emmett aurait sûrement préféré la vraie version.

- Mais Edward était décidé à m'embêter jusqu'au bout. Il m'a plus ou moins emmenée de force dans un magasin pour m'acheter un nouveau chemisier et avant de me laisser, enfin, partir, il m'a demandé si l'on pouvait se revoir.

Le jeune homme fut impressionné de la justesse de l'histoire que sa fiancée venait d'inventer. Aucun membre de sa famille ne viendrait douter de la véracité de tel propos : il aurait parfaitement été capable de réagir comme Bella l'avait décrit.

- Donc je suppose qu'Emmett n'a pas tout à fait tort.

- Ha, vous voyez ! Même elle le dit !

- Chut !

- Nous nous sommes revus une fois, puis deux et ainsi de suite. Nos sentiments se sont très vite développés. Rien de bien original.

Contrairement à leur rencontre dans l'avion.

Alors que Bella ne semblait rien vouloir ajouter, l'interrogatoire était loin d'être fini pour Alice.

- En fait, on voulait savoir dans quelle ville, Port Angeles ?

Comment était-elle censée savoir où il aurait pu se rencontrer, bon sang ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans l'état de Washington pour se risquer à répondre par l'affirmative.

- Non, à… Phoenix.

Elle ne quitta pas du regard Edward pour s'assurer qu'elle ne commettait pas de bévue, mais il lui fit savoir que son histoire tenait la route par un discret hochement de la tête.

- J'habite là-bas.

- Wow, trois mois seulement et vous vous êtes déjà fiancés ! Tu dois vraiment avoir tapé dans l'œil de mon fils, Bella !

- Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, cela reste un mystère pour moi aussi.

- Edward, explique-nous tout alors !

- Je ne sais pas, maman… Isabella est… Elle a… une façon d'être en colère très attirante.

- J'adore les femmes en colère.

- Emmett !

- Et… j'aime son impulsivité. Même si cela se retourne contre moi parfois.

Le regard d'Edward était chargé de sous-entendus et rappela à Bella des souvenirs dont elle rougit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien que je ne veuille te raconter, Emmett.

- Hé ! Ne garde pas les détails croustillants pour toi !

- Je te donnerai des détails croustillants tout à l'heure, mon chéri, parlez-nous plutôt de vos fiançailles.

-Merci, Rosalie. Bella, nos fiançailles.

Comment osait-il utiliser une deuxième fois le même stratagème ? Mais au moins, elle avait l'avantage de choisir qui avait fait quoi. Heureusement qu'elle ne manquait pas d'imagination !

- Eh bien, ça s'est passé… hier, … dans un hôtel, … à Seattle. Edward avait loué une suite avec une magnifique vue sur la ville illuminée dans la nuit. Je regardais la pluie qui tombait sur la vitre, quand il est venu derrière moi. Il a passé un bras autour de ma taille et de son autre main il m'a montré l'écrin. Il m'a embrassé dans le cou et m'a murmuré à l'oreille « Épouse-moi ».

…

L'assistance envoûtée mit plusieurs secondes à se détacher de l'image du couple enlacé qui s'était formé dans tous les esprits.

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas de doute, vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux.

…

Carlisle, Alice et Jasper s'occupaient de ranger la cuisine. Rosalie et Emmett étaient allés s'isoler quelque part dans la grande maison. Esmée avait emmené Bella au salon, tandis que lui restait là, ébranlé par le récit imaginé de leurs fiançailles. Il aurait bien aimé avoir offert une telle soirée à sa fiancée. Cette histoire avait laissé tout le monde rêveur, sauf lui. Lui n'avait ressenti que du regret. Il aurait aimé pouvoir créer une telle magie, mais il s'en savait incapable. On le lui avait bien fait comprendre. C'était le seul domaine où il n'excellait pas.

Ces ruminations le rendaient furieux. Il s'était fait à ces idées, alors pourquoi revenaient-elles le ronger ? Surtout qu'il avait enfin trouvé la solution imparable : ce mariage, dont la base n'était pas l'amour.

Il rejoignit sa mère et Bella au salon.

…

Esmée n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir son album photo préféré avec pleins d'images de ses enfants lorsqu'ils tenaient encore à peine sur leurs jambes. Bella rigolait avec elle des grimaces et petites têtes mignonnes qu'elles voyaient.

La jeune femme était plus détendue qu'au dîner dans cette ambiance intime. Elle s'amusait à essayer de reconnaître les trois bébés sur les photos. Alice lui facilitait la tâche avec sa petite taille et Emmett avait des joues un peu plus rondes qu'Edward.

-Là, c'est Emmett.

-Non.

-Edward ?

-Non.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être Alice.

-Non, ce n'est pas Alice…

Bella remarqua que le ton d'Esmée s'était fait plus triste. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle devina que le petit enfant sur la photo devait avoir eu un destin plus différent que celui de ses frères et sœurs.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste.

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous avons perdu cet enfant, il y a longtemps maintenant mais la douleur, même si elle s'est atténuée, est toujours présente.

Bella fut émue de la confiance qu'Esmée lui accordait pour lui révéler un tel souvenir. Les deux femmes séchèrent dans un même mouvement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur leurs joues.

- Tu nous as vouvoyé pendant tout le dîner, alors que nous te tutoyons, pourquoi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive simplement pas à vous tutoyer.

- Tu es la fiancée d'Edward, nous n'aimons pas que tu t'adresses à nous comme si tu ne faisais pas partie de la famille.

Edward entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers lui, il aperçut leurs yeux brillants. Il en fut aussitôt alarmé et chercha à comprendre ce changement d'atmosphère, quand il posa les yeux sur l'album photo ouvert sur les genoux de sa mère. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Maman ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui as parlé de ça !

Sans laisser le temps aux deux femmes de se remettre de leur surprise face à la brusquerie de sa réaction, Edward continua d'un ton agressif.

- Comment peux-tu parler de choses aussi personnelles à une étrangère ? Cela fait à peine quelques heures que tu l'as rencontrée et elle connaît, par contre, déjà les expériences douloureuses que tu as dû traverser ? Tu ne devrais pas te livrer comme ça !

La voix puissante d'Edward avait fait accourir le reste de sa famille dans le salon, où Esmée et Bella le regardaient effarées. Bella sentit distinctement la colère des autres se former et voyait déjà la querelle sanglante qui allait s'ensuivre. Mue par un soudain courage, elle brisa le silence qui se fit de plus en plus menaçant et parla d'un ton sec.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Je ne te parlerai pas de ce que ta mère m'a raconté. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de prendre le risque d'évoquer des sujets sensibles avec toi, alors que toi, tu n'as pas de scrupules à les aborder et notamment de la pire façon qui soit : en appuyant précisément sur le point sensible.

Bella n'avait pu en supporter plus, elle avait dû mettre un terme à la soirée. Carlisle était à la fois rempli de colère et de chagrin face aux paroles de son fils. Emmett avait été sur le point de sauter au cou de son frère, mais la réplique de Bella avait eu le don de le couper net dans son élan. Alice, que Jasper serrait dans les bras, gardait toujours sa main plaquée sur sa bouche, aussi bien à cause des paroles d'Edward que de Bella. Rosalie semblait être la seule à avoir gardé un peu de recul par rapport à la situation et aida Bella à détourner l'attention de ce qui s'était passé.

- Edward, tu devrais montrer votre chambre à Bella. Le voyage l'a sûrement fatiguée.

La jeune femme, pas fatiguée le moins du monde, reçut cette nouvelle de plein fouet. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle devrait partager le lit d'Edward ce soir.

…

Bien sûr que personne ne le lui avait dit, tout le monde pensait qu'il formait un vrai couple. Mais le pensaient-ils encore après ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire devant toute sa famille ?

En tout cas, à cause du choc reçu, personne ne s'arrêta sur le fait qu'Edward ait qualifié sa fiancée d'étrangère.

…

Bella et Edward se retrouvèrent donc dans sa chambre à s'observer du coin des yeux. La gêne était palpable entre eux. Bella soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je voulais surtout détourner légèrement l'attention de ce que tu avais dit. Et je crois que ça a marché, Emmett ne t'a pas roué de coups.

Le ton était neutre, mais le reproche évident.

- J'avais compris.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Bella ne souhaitait pas aborder le prochain sujet, mais puisqu'Edward ne semblait pas vouloir faire autre chose que de la fixer d'un regard pénétrant...

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour que je puisse dormir dans une autre chambre.

- Non.

- Génial, merci beaucoup.

Le sarcasme dans la voix de Bella lui arracha un sourire. Il était content de se retrouver enfin seul avec elle. Il en était d'ailleurs surpris et s'imaginer dans le même lit qu'elle avait sur lui des effets intéressants. Mais il devrait probablement faire preuve de plus de finesse que pendant la soirée pour arriver à ses fins.

- Côté droit ou côté gauche ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu préfères quel côté dans le lit ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons dormir tous les deux dans le même lit ?

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu comptais dormir par terre.

- Mais pourquoi penses-tu que JE vais dormir par terre ?

- Parce que JE vais dormir dans MON lit. Mais je le partagerai volontiers avec toi, il ne tient qu'à toi d'accepter mon offre.

Ce discours ressemblait trop à un autre qu'elle avait connu dans un avion, il n'y pas si longtemps.

- Deux conditions.

Edward sourit, amusé qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle l'imite.

- Je t'écoute.

- Primo, pas de contact. Le lit est assez grand.

L'affaire s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue.

- Secundo, le côté gauche.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as demandé quel côté, je prends le côté gauche.

- Ah oui. La salle de bain est juste là.

Il lui indiqua une porte, où elle se dirigea après avoir pris ses affaires. Heureusement que son pyjama était un vieux T-shirt très ample et un vieux pantalon de jogging. Pendant qu'Edward passait à son tour dans la salle de bain, Bella se glissa dans le lit, côté gauche.

Lorsqu'Edward revint dans la pièce, seulement habillé d'un bas de pyjama, elle crut défaillir. Son torse était magnifique. Elle voyait ses muscles rouler sous sa peau quand il la rejoignit dans le lit. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ses larges épaules, qu'elle s'imaginait déjà caresser, et ses hanches fines, qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'entourer de ses jambes. Comment allait-elle faire pour dormir à côté d'un tel homme ?

Edward remarqua son trouble et dégusta le sentiment de victoire qui montait en lui. Il se tourna vers Bella et glissa une main sous la couette vers elle. Il s'apprêtait à lui caresser le ventre, quand il dut retenir un cri de douleur. La femme dans son lit lui avait saisi le poignet et le tordait pendant qu'elle lui parla d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien, Edward, cette nuit nous allons dormir. Dormir et pas autre chose, que ce soit bien clair. Alors tu te tais et tu ne me touches pas. Si jamais tu tentes encore quelque chose, tu peux être certain que je t'écraserai une autre partie de ton anatomie à laquelle tu tiens sûrement beaucoup. Compris ?

Pour rien au monde, Edward aurait admis qu'elle lui avait donné ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite leçon. Après avoir attendu quelques instants de silence, Bella conclut qu'elle pouvait dormir en toute tranquillité.

Malheureusement elle savait que même si elle avait interdit Edward de la toucher, elle passerait la nuit à fantasmer du contraire. Le seul fait de lui toucher le poignet lui avait procuré une décharge électrique. Mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

- Si je te prie de m'excuser pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises aujourd'hui, aurais-je quand même le droit à un tout petit baiser ?

- Ton poignet a déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Non, mais si ce n'est pas moi, qui t'embrasse, mais toi, je ne te toucherais pas vraiment.

- Edward, tu n'es qu'un salop de négociateur.

- Oui, mais je te propose de présenter des excuses. Tu sais que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis… eh bien depuis très longtemps ?

- Bizarrement, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Edward se garda bien de répondre et attendit impatiemment une réponse.

- Un tout petit baiser, minuscule, de rien du tout, et surtout, surtout, tu ne tentes rien après. D'accord ?

- Oui, oui.

- Non, pas oui, oui. Tu ne feras absolument rien après.

Après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre, Edward se lança.

- Je ne ferai absolument rien après.

- Bien, excuse-toi.

- Non, le baiser d'abord.

- Même pas en rêve.

Edward soupira. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à lui arracher quelque chose, il s'attendait à la voir céder un peu plus, mais non, elle restait têtue.

- Je te demande de m'excuser.

- C'est tout ?

- Je te présente mes excuses pour avoir oublié de te préparer à la rencontre avec ma famille. Pour t'avoir laissé inventer notre histoire, même si je dois dire que je n'aurais pu que rendre les choses plus belles. Pour avoir insinué que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance.

- Excuse-toi pour ta mère aussi.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois présenter ces excuses.

- Même, je ne suis pas sûr que tu les lui présentes, alors j'aimerais qu'au moins une personne les entende.

- Je regrette de m'être laissé emporter et d'avoir tenu de telles paroles.

Bella attendit un peu et lentement se releva sur son coude. Elle se pencha sur Edward, plongea les yeux dans les siens, dont l'intensité fit frémir tout son être. Elle posa doucement et délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé.

Edward trembla à son contact et se força à rester immobile. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi difficile. Surtout lorsque Bella suça sa lèvre avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle glissa ensuite sa langue dans sa bouche avec une sensualité surprenante. Lentement elle se mit à titiller la langue d'Edward, se rétractant lorsqu'il tentait d'accélérer le mouvement. Il accepta finalement cette lente danse de leurs langues jusqu'au moment où il repoussa délicatement Bella. Il vit que la jeune femme n'était pas ravie de cette interruption. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle aussi n'était pas restée insensible à leur sensuel baiser.

- Désolé, ma chérie, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Mais si tu veux aller plus loin, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te crois sur parole. Bonne nuit, Edward.

Il fut douloureux pour son fiancé de la regarder se rallonger de l'autre côté du lit, le dos tourné vers lui.

Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal pour s'endormir. Il n'avait jamais dû renoncer à avoir une femme et surtout il n'avait encore jamais laissé dormir dans son lit une femme avec qui il n'avait pas couché.

La tâche ne serait pas plus simple pour Bella, qui devait admettre que si Edward ne l'avait pas repoussée, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée. S'il avait su cela, il en serait probablement devenu fou. Sa bouche était extraordinaire et lui procurait de telles sensations. Pour l'instant, c'était elle qui se consumait de frustration, mais elle savait pertinemment que coucher avec Edward transformerait complètement leur relation et cela n'était pas encore souhaitable. Il avait pu présenter une fiancée à sa famille mais elle n'avait pas encore l'argent pour sa mère et Phil.

- Et si je te promets d'aller présenter des excuses à ma mère demain, tu accepterais d'aller un peu plus loin ?

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

…

_Message de l'auteur __:_

_Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! Rien de tel pour s'asseoir motivée devant son clavier =)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira,_

_Bisous. Nell Davis_

**[Chapitre corrigé par Althea Black]**


	3. Présentations

Bella émergea lentement de son sommeil. Elle sentit un bras qui lui entourait la taille. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre où elle était, et surtout avec qui elle était. Une respiration calme et régulière lui fit comprendre que son fiancé dormait. Elle chercha à se dégager doucement, mais au premier geste qu'elle effectua, Edward raffermit la prise de son bras et l'attira un peu plus contre son corps. Bella se crispa et envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Edward.

Une douleur dans les côtes le fit sursauter et il se releva brusquement. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et que sa fiancée commençait à sortir du lit. Il se pencha vers elle, la saisit pour la ramener dans le lit.

- Ta façon de me réveiller ne me plaît pas beaucoup, ma chérie.

- Ta façon de me tenir pendant que je dors ne faisait pas partie de ce que nous avions prévu pour la nuit, il me semble.

Elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise, mais il la maintenait fermement.

- De là à me réveiller aussi brutalement…

Il rapprocha son visage des lèvres de Bella, qui se tortilla pour libérer son bras et le gifler. Mais elle se figea lorsque sa jambe frôla quelque chose de dur. Sa voix devint menaçante.

- Edward, lâche-moi immédiatement.

- Tu n'as pas d'envie matinale ? Moi si.

- Edward…

Il soupira et la laissa se lever. Il regarda ses cheveux ébouriffés, son teint du matin et ses yeux cernés.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Pas vraiment, et toi ?

- Pas trop.

La frustration sexuelle et la présence silencieuse de l'autre dans le lit les avaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre empêché de dormir.

…

Ils descendirent après s'être préparés et retrouvèrent le reste de la famille dans la salle à manger en train de déjeuner.

- Comme on ne savait pas à quelle heure vous vous êtes couchés hier soir, on ne vous a pas attendu.

Le regard malicieux d'Emmett ne laissait pas de doute sur la vision qu'il avait de leur soirée. Le couple ne chercha pas à démentir, pour une fois qu'une taquinerie d'Emmett leur servait.

Apparemment tout le monde était décidé à passer sous silence le sujet épineux de la veille. Esmée fut d'ailleurs la première à parler pour montrer qu'elle avait pardonné à son fils.

- Alors comme ça vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?

Edward se sentit encore plus stupide qu'avant d'avoir eu de telles paroles. Il se promit de faire un effort avec sa maman dorénavant. Il se décida même à répondre lui-même à la question.

- Non. Nous ne nous voyions que lorsque je venais à Phoenix.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez vraiment pas perdu de temps.

- En fait, Bella ne voulait pas déménager et nous ne pouvions nous voir que trop peu à mon goût. Alors j'espérais qu'en lui montrant que je voulais m'engager, elle accepterait de revenir vivre dans l'état de Washington.

- Et alors ?

Tout le monde attendait fébrilement la réponse.

- Tu reviens Bella, hein ?

Alice semblait vaguement angoissée, tandis qu'Emmett était carrément scandalisé.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas être un de ces couples qui ont des appartements séparés ?

Edward savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais une telle situation, mais il se demandait si son frère ne venait pas de donner une mauvaise idée à Bella. Il la regarda en attendant qu'elle mette fin au suspense. Cependant la jeune femme se contentait de le fixer d'un regard furieux. Quelle bêtise avait-il encore fait ?

- Si tu m'avais proposé d'emménager chez toi, peut-être que j'aurais pu accepter ! Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Parce que j'étais certain de connaître ta réponse.

A cette phrase, Bella ne fut pas la seule à lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, très bien, laisse-moi rectifier mon erreur : veux-tu venir habiter avec moi à Port Angeles ?

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à tous les membres de la famille Cullen, ils espéraient tous apparemment qu'ils s'installent tous les deux dans le coin. Edward refuserait sûrement qu'elle reparte à Phoenix et ne lui donnerait pas d'argent, car il avait bien précisé qu'il voulait jouer le jeu du couple amoureux. Vu son obstination, il ne servirait sûrement à rien de chercher à négocier. Elle devrait penser à avertir son supérieur au travail.

- Oui.

Le petit déjeuner se finit dans la joie procurée par cette nouvelle.

…

- Nous allons aller voir Charlie et ensuite nous rentrerons à Port Angeles.

- D'accord, mais revenez vite nous voir !

Edward rassura sa mère et Bella et lui firent leurs adieux à la famille.

- A demain, Jasper.

- Oui, à demain.

- Nous habitons aussi à Port Angeles, Jasper et moi. Alors je pourrai souvent passer te voir !

- Oui, c'est ça, Alice, tant que tu n'établis pas totalement domicile chez nous !

- Pff, comme si je pouvais avoir envie de m'installer dans ton appartement ! C'est plutôt Bella qui va venir chez nous en nous suppliant de l'héberger tellement c'est inhabitable chez toi !

Edward poussa Bella dans la voiture avant qu'Alice n'ait le temps d'en dire plus. Pendant le trajet la jeune femme se dit que cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon !

Une fois devant la maison de Charlie, elle se tourna vers Edward.

- Bon, tu restes ici, je veux d'abord lui annoncer la nouvelle et ensuite je viendrai te chercher.

- Tu crois qu'il réagira aussi mal que ça au fait que tu te sois fiancée ?

Le jeune homme semblait plus amusé qu'inquiet, ce qui donna à Bella des envies de le frapper. Elle soupira.

- Non, mais je ne pense qu'il apprécie le fait que je me sois fiancée sans même lui avoir dit auparavant que je fréquentais quelqu'un.

- Ma famille l'a plutôt bien pris.

- Ta famille est plutôt tolérante en ce qui te concerne, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Edward n'apprécia pas la pique, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer Bella se dirigea vers la porte de la maison de Charlie.

…

- Bonjour, ma Bella !

Charlie enlaça maladroitement sa fille dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu, papa ?

- Bien, ma petite. Et toi ?

- Oh, ça va plutôt bien.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

- Plutôt bien ? Ta mère te ferait-elle encore des soucis ?

- Non, non, pas exactement.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter. Charlie sentait que Bella était tendue. A cet instant, il détesta son ex-femme pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à leur fille.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ma petite, donc si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être ici en train de chercher comment lui demander de l'argent pour sa mère et Phil. Elle devrait tacher d'être plus reconnaissante envers Edward pour lui avoir permis de sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Elle s'imaginait déjà comment son fiancé aimerait qu'elle le remercie. Elle se vit à califourchon sur lui, caressant son magnifique torse du haut vers le bas, et toujours plus bas… L'idée ne lui était pas déplaisante, bien au contraire, mais elle doutait qu'Edward lui laisse autant de contrôle. Elle avait senti comment il avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas la retourner lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé et comment il avait voulu imposer son propre rythme pendant le baiser. Elle lui avait déjà bien trop accordé en acceptant de l'épouser alors hors de question de recommencer. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait qu'elle lui avait déjà cédé plus d'une fois, alors où trouverait-elle la force de lui dire non ?

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur Charlie, qui paraissait vaguement inquiet.

- En fait, la seule personne qui risque de me poser un problème, c'est toi.

Bella regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Charlie fronçait effectivement les sourcils. Elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire ! J'ai juste un peu peur de ta réaction, quand je t'annoncerai que je me suis fiancée.

Bella observa la réaction de son père, mais celui-ci resta impassible.

- Et tu te disais que je ne serai pas très content que tu ne m'aies pas dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un.

- Exactement.

La jeune femme doutait que son père ait préféré savoir qu'elle ne lui avait rien caché, mais qu'elle avait accepté une demande en mariage d'un inconnu.

- Je ne suis certes pas fou de joie, mais je suppose que je devrais plutôt te présenter mes félicitations. Allez, viens dans mes bras, ma petite !

Tous les deux s'enlacèrent émus. Finalement cette histoire avait des côtés positifs, elle leur faisait un beau moment.

- Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Edward Cullen.

- Quoi ?

Ce moment risquait d'être de courte durée.

- Oui.

- Mais… Bella, c'est un coureur de jupons !

Il lui fallait admettre qu'elle se doutait que beaucoup de femmes devaient lui tourner autour. Il avait tout pour plaire le physique, l'argent. Son seul défaut était probablement son sale caractère, mais elle était certaine que beaucoup de femmes étaient prêtes à s'en accommoder.

- Je sais.

- Mais alors, pourquoi l'épouses-tu ? Ne crois pas qu'il va changer !

Bella fut vexée par cette remarque. Edward avait peut-être voulu l'épouser parce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir une épouse à présenter à sa famille, mais il l'avait quand même choisi, elle. Il aurait très bien pu choisir n'importe quelle autre femme !

- Merci, papa. Je suis très touchée de voir à quel point tu crois en ma capacité à plaire à quelqu'un.

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je sais ce que les gens racontent et…

- Je me fiche de ce que les gens racontent !

Mince alors, voilà qu'elle prenait la défense d'Edward ! Elle devait se calmer, encore un peu plus et elle crierait haut et fort qu'elle était amoureuse de lui !

- Écoute-moi, Bella. On dit qu'il a un cœur de pierre.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours tendre, mais il est tout à fait capable d'aimer. Il adore sa famille, par exemple, même s'il ne sait pas le montrer.

Était-ce bien elle qui venait de dire cela ? Charlie resta pensif un moment.

- Je suppose que tu es la mieux placée pour le connaître. Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit, ma petite. C'est juste que j'ai toujours tendance à me faire du souci pour toi.

- Je sais, papa. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Bon, alors quand est-ce que je vais faire sa connaissance ?

- Oh, et bien… Maintenant.

Charlie ne parut pas particulièrement ravi.

…

- Papa, voici Edward. Edward, mon père.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Charlie.

La différence entre les deux hommes était frappante. L'un était souriant, tandis que l'autre restait sur la défensive. Bella n'était pas certaine de passer un bon moment coincée entre ces deux là.

…

- Alors Edward, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- J'ai monté ma propre entreprise avec mon beau-frère, Jasper. Nous sommes des consultants et proposons nos services à des entreprises.

- Ah oui… Et tu habites à Port Angles, il me semble ?

- Tout à fait, et votre fille vient, à mon grand bonheur, d'accepter d'emménager avec moi.

Edward passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella, qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai, Bella ? Tu vas laisser ta mère à Phoenix ?

Charlie paraissait vaguement étonné.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Ça ne t'a pas toujours semblé évident. Tu disais toujours qu'elle avait besoin de toi.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas vivre qu'en fonction d'elle.

- Et bien, Edward, si tu as réussi à lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne, c'est que tu es bien plus doué que moi !

- Mais non, nous n'avons juste pas les mêmes moyens de persuasion.

Il lança un regard ambigu à Bella, et Charlie se méprit sur sa signification. Il rougit et détourna la tête de l'apparente complicité des deux jeunes gens. Si le couple savait que Charlie les comparait à deux jeunes tourtereaux, il aurait été bien surpris.

…

Charlie et Edward passèrent le reste de la discussion à se contredire sur tous les sujets possibles au plus grand désarroi de Bella, qui tentait de mettre fin à cette entrevue. Bizarrement, elle se sentait presque oubliée à côté de ces deux hommes se chamaillant.

- Bon, nous devrions partir maintenant. Nous devons encore faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles.

- D'accord, d'accord… Mais j'insiste, Edward, tu te trompes…

- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai raison…

- Edward, papa !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton fiancé ne sait pas faire preuve d'un minimum de discernement en ce qui concerne…

- Papa !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charlie. Nous ne partagerons jamais les mêmes opinions sur le sport, la politique ou je ne sais encore quel sujet, mais je pense que vous et moi nous entendrons au moins sur un point : nous devons faire de notre mieux pour empêcher sa mère de l'utiliser comme elle l'a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Charlie devait reconnaître que son futur gendre venait de marquer un bon point. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rendre Bella heureuse après tout. Et vu l'obstination d'Edward, Renée n'était pas prête d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui !

- Bien dit, petit ! Tu vois Bella, nous sommes tout à fait capables de nous entendre !

- Évident ! Comme si vous n'aviez pas passé les deux dernières heures à débattre de tout et de rien, seulement pour avoir le plaisir de contredire l'autre ! Au revoir, papa.

- Au revoir, ma petite ! Et toi, tâche d'ouvrir un peu ton esprit.

…

- Franchement, tu aurais quand même pu éviter de te comporter comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai beaucoup aimé ma conversation avec ton père. Au moins, maintenant je sais comment cela se fait que tu sois aussi têtue !

- Je ne suis pas têtue !

- Oh que si !

Bella se renfrogna et se tut pendant le reste du voyage, tandis qu'Edward riait silencieusement.

…

- Voilà, c'est ici.

Bella posa son regard sur le bel immeuble devant elle. Elle appréhendait un peu de voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de son fiancé, qu'Alice avait décrit comme inhabitable. S'il vivait dans une porcherie comme certains hommes semblaient en être capable, elle irait effectivement dormir chez Alice ou dans un hôtel. Elle prit une inspiration et le suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

…

Edward la fit pénétrer dans un spacieux appartement, son affaire avec Jasper devait bien marcher. Bella comprit tout de suite pourquoi Alice ne s'imaginait pas vivre dans un tel endroit.

Les tons beiges étaient impersonnels, les objets froids et inexpressifs. La cuisine était spacieuse, mais immaculée. La chambre, au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand lit qui la fit frissonner, était impeccablement ordonnée. Tout était parfaitement rangé. Aucune personnalité n'était exprimée dans ce lieu. Bella en fut étonnée car Edward était plutôt du genre à ne pas passer inaperçu lorsqu'il allait quelque part. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ?

Il avait l'air vexé.

- Non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part.

- Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, fais tous les changements que tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas une question de faire des changements, mais plutôt de mettre des objets qui te plaisent, que tu aimes regarder.

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- C'est juste un appartement.

- Non, c'est ton appartement.

- Notre appartement.

- Et je te préviens, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de rajouter quelques unes de mes affaires.

- J'imagine déjà cet endroit dans une semaine, plus rien ne sera comme avant, Alice ne reconnaîtra même pas les lieux.

Il n'en paraissait pas particulièrement enthousiasmé.

- On pourrait peut-être réarranger l'appartement ensemble ? Comme ça il te plairait à toi aussi.

- Non merci.

Edward se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner sans plus lui accorder un seul regard. Pendant ce temps, Bella continua la découverte de l'appartement et trouva la vaisselle. Elle mit la table tout en regrettant ses critiques. Elle savait qu'Edward était bien plus sensible que l'on pouvait l'imaginer et parfois sur des sujets inattendus.

Pendant le repas, son fiancé n'était guère joyeux et n'avait apparemment pas prévu de lui adresser un seul mot. Bella s'inquiéta de ce que leur collocation allait donner.

A la fin du repas, elle se lança.

- Edward, je voulais te dire que je trouve que tu as beaucoup de chance d'habiter dans un tel appartement.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, ébranlé.

- Il est très bien situé. La vue est tout à fait satisfaisante pour un immeuble en ville et je suis très contente que tu m'aies proposé de le partager avec toi.

Edward resta bouche bée quelques instants, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne te plaisait pas.

- Je trouve juste ta décoration très impersonnelle. Cependant il est impossible de ne pas apprécier cet appartement, c'est une vraie petite merveille. J'aurai dû le regarder plus attentivement et ne pas m'arrêter sur la décoration.

Elle fut fixée par des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes encore, le temps qu'Edward se remette de sa surprise.

- Merci.

- De rien.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'il se leva de table et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et elle répondit tout aussi passionnément à son baiser, ce qui lui tira un grognement. Ses mains caressaient frénétiquement le visage de la jeune femme, ses cheveux, son dos, tout en pressant son corps chaud contre le sien. La sentir s'abandonner ainsi à ses caresses lui procura une intense chaleur entre les reins.

Bella s'accrochait désespérément au corps de son fiancé. Elle avait attendu, espéré ce moment depuis son réveil. Les mains d'Edward réveillaient de merveilleuses sensations sur sa peau. Edward aventura une de ses mains sur sa poitrine faisant exploser un tel désir en elle, qu'elle en gémit. Elle venait de prendre sa décision.

Elle abandonnait. Elle ne résisterait plus longtemps aux avances d'Edward. Elle le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, même si, au départ, elle n'avait pas prévu de lui donner tant. Elle acceptait d'oublier toutes précautions et de baisser sa garde, alors qu'elle se doutait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Il lui fallait seulement une mince garantie pour qu'elle puisse se laisser aller librement sans autres préoccupations que celles de donner et recevoir du plaisir.

- Edward, je veux juste une chose.

Il parsema son visage de doux baisers, qui la firent soupirer, tout en tenant toujours son sein dans une main.

- Je veux que tu fasses un chèque ou un virement.

Edward s'éloigna brusquement de son corps et elle en éprouva une terrible frustration. Elle regarda, étonnée, son visage fermé auparavant plein de désir.

Les paroles de Bella lui avaient fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide renversé sur la tête. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément ? N'avait-elle pas autant été absorbée par ce baiser que lui ?

Apparemment la réponse était non.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Il était évident qu'elle l'avait encore blessé. Mais comment pouvait-elle dénigrer son affirmation ? Elle le connaissait depuis si peu de temps et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à inspirer confiance. Il suffisait de voir comment il arrivait à la faire céder pour savoir qu'elle devait se méfier de lui.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Ce fut comme une gifle pour lui. Mais il s'efforça de ne pas le laisser paraître.

- Tu devrais pourtant. Nous avons posé nos conditions et je me suis engagé à les respecter. Je le ferai donc.

- Allons, Edward, je ne demande qu'une toute petite assurance. Un chèque ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Et après nous reprendrons les choses où nous les avons laissées !

- Non.

Son ton était sans appel. Bella en resta muette de stupeur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui refuse ce qu'elle lui demandait et surtout qu'il refuse de coucher avec elle alors qu'elle venait justement d'y consentir. Et elle était certaine qu'il la désirait.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le lit. Edward la rejoignit silencieusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'endormirait une deuxième fois frustrée auprès d'un tel homme. Elle allait devenir folle, il lui fallait tenter une dernière chose.

- Edward, si je te présente mes excuses pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, on pourrait reprendre là où on s'est arrêté ?

- Non, on ne peut que reprendre si tu te décides enfin à me faire totalement confiance.

Bella soupira. On ne pouvait forcer la confiance, c'était un sentiment qui se développait de lui-même, ou pas du tout.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

En fait, Edward regrettait déjà ses paroles. Comment avait-il pu refuser ce que cette splendide jeune femme lui offrait ? Il était fou ! Mais il avait réellement été blessé par le manque de confiance de Bella.

Surtout qu'il avait appelé sa banque pour faire transférer de l'argent sur le compte de sa future belle-mère et de Phil pendant que Bella était partie préparer Charlie à sa rencontre avec son gendre. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer à Bella parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il allait encore passer une mauvaise nuit. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, mais il avait tellement envie et besoin que sa fiancée lui accorde sa confiance…

…

_Message de l'auteur :_

_On m'a demandé si certains personnages feraient leur apparition dans cette fiction, mais je préfère garder le silence sur cette information et vous laissez découvrir la réponse par vous-même._

_En ce qui concerne ma fréquence de publication, je dois admettre que je poste régulièrement parce que c'est les vacances, mais qu'une fois finies, je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour écrire et d'être plus longue à poster._

_Sinon, je vous remercie de me lire et de me soutenir !_

_Affectueusement,_

_Nell Davis._

**[Chapitre corrigé par Althea Black]**


	4. Quelques règles

Bella sortit lentement de son sommeil. Elle soupira de bien-être. Emmitouflée dans les draps soyeux, elle baignait dans une douce chaleur. Une main caressait lentement ses cheveux et sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de ferme, mais très confortable.

Bella se releva en sursaut.

- Bonjour, ma chérie. Apparemment mon torse fait office de bon oreiller !

Le regard d'Edward était légèrement narquois.

- J'ai hésité à te réveiller en te donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais tu étais bien trop mignonne dans ton sommeil.

Bella le fusilla d'un regard mal réveillé.

- Merci pour la délicate attention. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 6h30.

- Quoi ?

Edward s'était levé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un coussin dans le dos, lorsque son bras se figea. Son regard s'était, involontairement, figé sur les fesses d'Edward. Son bas de pyjama n'empêchait pas de les rendre terriblement tentantes. Bella se voyait en train de les agripper, les serrer entre ses mains et les pousser vers elle pour rapprocher le corps d'Edward du sien. Elle n'avait jamais connu autant d'émotions à son réveil!

Edward sentit son regard sur lui et se retourna avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il la découvrit à genoux sur le lit, le bras en l'air, qui tenait un coussin.

- Ma chérie, je n'ai absolument rien contre les batailles de polochons, surtout avec toi. Mais je dois vraiment me préparer pour aller travailler.

Il laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et commença à se raser.

Bella faillit lui crier de ne pas le faire, mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait se raser parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore caressé de sa main sa joue rugueuse et frotté sa joue contre la sienne. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle posa le coussin, et fit le lit le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Edward la sortit de ses pensées.

- Te voir faire le lit me fait penser à quelque chose.

Bella releva la tête avec un regard interrogateur.

- J'aimerai que tu t'occupes du ménage.

Edward vit sa fiancée suffoquer d'indignation.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je veux que tu t'investisses dans notre couple et dans notre foyer.

- Et selon toi, cela passerait par faire le ménage ?

- Oui.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'ai un travail contrairement à toi. Tu as toute la journée pour faire un tout petit peu de ménage et le reste du temps t'appartient tant que je ne suis pas rentré, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérangerait.

- Primo, tu voulais une femme, pas une femme de ménage. Secundo, je n'ai peut-être pas encore de travail, mais je vais en trouver un aujourd'hui. Tertio, tu n'es qu'un crétin de macho !

Et elle lui lança le coussin qu'elle venait d'arranger, mais il cogna contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ce n'était pas avec un tel lancer qu'elle allait l'impressionner ! Edward lui lança un regard moqueur avant de reprendre son rasage imperturbablement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le ménage, puisque toutes les femmes le font. Et le crétin de macho que je suis ne veut pas que tu travailles.

Bella en resta sans voix. Elle ne trouvait rien à dire, tellement ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre lui paraissait irréel. Soit, elle était en train de rêver, soit, le temps avait fait un saut en arrière. Mais la meilleure tactique ne consistait pas à hurler d'indignation.

- Et comment veux-tu que je m'achète ce dont j'ai besoin, si je n'ai pas de revenus ?

- Je te donnerai de l'argent.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je sois dépendante de toi ?

Edward ne répondit pas, mais la réponse était claire. Bella inspira profondément pour garder son calme.

- Edward, sais-tu qu'une femme dépendante est beaucoup moins attirante sexuellement ? C'est pour cela que les hommes les préfèrent indépendantes, capables de gérer leur vie en parfaite autonomie, donc des femmes avec un travail !

Elle avait utilisé le même ton que pour parler à un petit enfant.

- Étant donné que nous ne semblons ni l'un ni l'autre décidé à passer à l'acte dans le lit, je ne vois en quoi le fait d'être attirante ou non est un problème.

Bella fulminait intérieurement. Enfin, pas si intérieurement que ça, puisqu'Edward voyait à quel point elle était rouge de rage. Puis sans prévenir, elle se détendit et se mit même à lui sourire. Paradoxalement, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Edward commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle abandonne si facilement.

- Je fais le ménage à une condition.

Edward fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Ils étaient tous les deux revenus à leur jeu préféré : la négociation.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je fais le ménage, si je travaille.

Edward secoua immédiatement la tête.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps et tu le sais parfaitement. Je ne veux pas retrouver une loque en rentrant le soir.

- Merci de la comparaison. Mais tu as raison. Disons donc, je fais le ménage, si j'ai un travail à temps partiel.

Edward fit comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir, mais il savait déjà qu'il lui donnerait son accord.

- Bien.

Bella leva le poing en l'air pour fêter sa victoire, qui fut de bien de courte durée.

- Il y a autre chose que je voudrais que tu fasses : le dîner.

Edward la vit se laisser tomber sur le lit, la tête en avant, dans un soupir désespéré. Il sourit en voyant ses beaux cheveux s'étaler autour de sa tête sur les draps. Qu'il avait été agréable de les caresser ce matin, lorsqu'elle dormait, la tête posée contre son torse, son souffle léger glissant sur sa peau.

Bella releva la tête.

- A une condition.

Étrangement, le sourire complice d'Edward lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était vraiment sublime lorsqu'il souriait. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un salop de macho. A cette pensée, le désespoir la resubmergea.

- Je fais le dîner, si tu fais le petit déjeuner.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Mais après tout, un petit déjeuner était vraiment simple à préparer.

- D'accord.

Bella lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Parfait. Maintenant que les négociations sont terminées, dis au chef que j'ai faim !

…

Tandis qu'il préparait leurs toasts, Edward s'aperçut qu'il ne savait même pas quel métier Bella faisait à Phoenix.

- Tu travaillais où à Phoenix ?

- Dans un lycée.

Edward s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle fut fâchée de voir son air étonné, car elle récoltait toujours cette réaction lorsqu'elle parlait de son métier.

- Tu étais prof ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne me vois pas enseigner à une classe remplie d'élèves turbulents ?

- Non, au contraire, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était exactement le métier qui te correspondait.

Le compliment inattendu fit rougir Bella.

- Merci.

- Je te vois très bien les menacer de la seule chose qui leur fait vraiment peur et leur jeter un coup d'œil assassin sous lequel ils rapetissent sur leur chaise.

Bella se demanda comment il avait pu dresser une image aussi parfaite d'elle enseignante. Edward remarqua sa surprise et se mit à rire.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui est au courant que tu sais te faire respecter, c'est bien moi !

Bella fut à la fois flattée et gênée par sa remarque et détourna le regard.

- Tu enseignes quelle matière ?

- La littérature anglaise.

- Si j'avais su que tu étais une littéraire, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'épouser !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Moi, je m'étais aperçu au premier coup d'œil que tu étais plutôt un matheux !

- Mince ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

- Le fait que je ne te supportais pas du tout.

Ils finirent de se préparer dans la bonne humeur et au moment de partir, Edward déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Bella, qui ne se départit plus de son sourire.

…

Elle eut même la chance de trouver rapidement un lycée qui lui proposa un poste de remplaçante d'une professeur de littérature enceinte. Mais elle dut commencer le jour même, car le professeur avait déjà arrêté de faire cours. D'abord paniquée, elle se rassura en voyant qu'elle prenait ses repères facilement. Et puis elle connaissait tellement bien l'œuvre que les élèves avaient commencée à étudier, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir ses préparations de cours pour s'en sortir. Elle connaissait Roméo et Juliette sur le bout des doigts.

…

Lorsqu'Edward arriva dans son bureau, il fut étonné d'y découvrir Jasper.

- Un problème ?

Entre son beau-frère et lui, les choses étaient simples. Ils allaient toujours à l'essentiel et l'utile, ce qui rendait leur collaboration fructueuse.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas. Mais je me demande si toi tu n'en as pas un ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais de quoi je parle. Ta fiancée.

- En fait, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais que tout ce que vous avez raconté n'est que des mensonges.

Jasper vit clairement qu'il avait pris Edward de court, même si celui-ci s'efforça immédiatement de le cacher.

- Tu n'es pas allé à Phoenix il y trois mois. Tu n'y es allé qu'une seule fois cette année et c'était il y a trois jours.

Jasper vit l'embarras sur le visage de son beau-frère et en fut étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait l'avoir pris au piège. Mais il ne chercha pas à s'en réjouir, comme l'aurait fait Emmett. Au contraire, il s'en inquiéta.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Phoenix ? Tu as eu des problèmes ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tout allait bien avant de prendre l'avion, que le contrat était signé. Qui est cette fille ?

Edward soupira. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas leurrer Jasper. Il était bien trop intelligent et futé pour se laisser prendre aux pièges des apparences. Devant le silence de son ami, Jasper commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Bon sang, mais dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que cette fille te fait chanter ?

Cette question eût le don de décrisper Edward pendant quelques instants en le faisant rire. Mais il se tut rapidement et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau, regarda Jasper droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tout lui dire.

- C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré dans l'avion.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. L'inquiétude fit apparaître un pli sur son front. Edward était très doué, mais il avait aussi tendance à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles.

- Oui, et alors ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Oh, elle n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

Jasper réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je crois qu'il me manque une partie de l'histoire. Là j'ai compris que tu avais demandé à une inconnue de devenir ta femme.

-Tu as bien compris.

Jasper hésita, puis se lança.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me disais que si je ramenais quelqu'un à la maison, mes parents et vous tous seriez rassurés et arrêteriez de me harceler pour savoir comment je vais.

Jasper hocha la tête et garda le silence. Edward lui en était reconnaissant. Voilà pourquoi il avait pu monter son affaire avec son beau-frère, il savait écouter et comprendre les gens en se mettant à leur place.

- Jasper, ne dis rien à Alice, s'il te plaît.

Edward le vit faire la grimace et savait pourquoi. Jasper détestait mentir à sa femme. Ils partageaient tout et se disaient tout. Edward avait toujours été impressionné par leur confiance mutuelle. Sans pour autant se l'avouer, il admirait et leur enviait leur couple. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Alice d'être un vrai pot de colle si on lui donnait l'occasion de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Et si Jasper parlait de ses confidences à Alice, il était bon pour ne plus avoir une seule seconde de repos.

- Je ne lui dirai rien si elle ne me demande rien. Mais si elle pose la question, je ne lui mentirai pas. Pendant le court répit que cela te laisse, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir sérieusement à tout ça et te débarrasser de cette fille. Comment peux-tu vivre avec une inconnue ?

- En fait, ce n'est déjà plus une inconnue pour moi.

Jasper lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, mais voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour le moment, quitta le bureau pour laisser Edward travailler.

…

Pendant la récréation, Bella se faufila jusqu'à la salle des profs en quête d'une bonne dose de caféine. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle leur adressa un timide bonjour. En fait, elle trouvait les adultes beaucoup plus intimidants que les enfants et adolescents. Sauf en ce qui concernait son fiancé, ce qui était bizarre vu l'homme qu'il était. Elle se surprit à penser à lui et préféra chasser de sa tête ses pensées personnelles.

Une jeune femme s'avança vers elle en souriant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jessica, je suis prof de maths. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la remplaçante.

- Oui, c'est ça, je m'appelle Bella.

- Viens, je vais faire les présentations. Alors voici, Angela, prof d'arts, Mike, qui enseigne les sciences, Lauren, qui s'occupe de l'histoire, et moi, je fais les maths.

Tout le monde adressa un sourire chaleureux à Bella qui se détendit instantanément.

- Tous les profs ne sont pas encore arrivés, ou ne viennent pas passer la récréation ici. Mais si tu en as marre de tes élèves et que tu veux râler un bon coup, c'est ici qu'il faut venir.

- J'y penserai…

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se retourna.

- Bonjour la compagnie !

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était impressionnant. Il était de loin le plus grand de toute la salle. Personne ne pouvait ignorer sa présence et son sourire éblouissant était communicatif. Mais en plus de cela, ses yeux sombres et sa peau mate le rendaient extrêmement séduisant. Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il correspondait exactement au genre d'homme qu'elle préférait. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle sentit la chaleur de son regard se répandre en elle. C'était une sensation absolument merveilleuse, mais qui fut trop vite interrompue par Jessica.

- Et voilà notre prof de sport, Jacob.

Le T-shirt moulant du prof mettait effectivement en valeur de superbes muscles puissants. Bella ne doutait pas que les cours de sport devaient être un vrai régal pour les jeunes filles. Elle se mit à penser que si elle avait eu un tel prof de sport, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi nulle dans cette matière !

Elle fut brutalement ramenée au présent par le son de la cloche. Les autres profs vidèrent la pièce en grommelant, tandis qu'elle restait là. Elle avait une heure de trou et comptait bien la mettre à profit pour préparer ses cours.

Un bruit la déconcentra et en levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Jacob était lui aussi resté. Il était en train de se préparer un café et se tourna vers Bella.

- Tu en veux un ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Bella fut frappée par la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait tutoyée. Elle se sentait plutôt gênée de se retrouver toute seule, dans la même pièce que cet homme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu enseignes ?

- La littérature.

- Ouh là ! C'était pas ma tasse de thé et ça ne l'est toujours pas !

- Idem pour moi avec le sport !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Avec le super corps que tu as, ça ne peut qu'être de la fausse modestie.

Le compliment fit rougir Bella.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas du tout de la fausse modestie.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Eh bien, tant pis pour v… euh toi !

Jacob fut d'abord surpris par la réplique inattendue, puis se mit à rire.

- Tu as l'air très intelligente !

- Dans mon domaine, peut-être, mais assurément pas dans les autres.

- Je crois vraiment que tu fais de la fausse modestie !

- Il vaut mieux ça que se croire plus intelligent qu'on ne l'est vraiment, non ?

- Pas forcément.

Bella voulut le contredire, mais Jacob s'était rapidement rapproché d'elle. Son visage se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser la peau. Le cœur de Bella s'affola, tandis que Jacob la fixait d'un regard intense. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux, emprisonnés par les siens.

Jacob leva lentement la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il lui effleura en même temps l'oreille et la sentit frissonner. Il en sourit de plaisir.

Toujours comme hypnotisée, Bella ne bougea pas lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour dessiner leur contour.

- Tes lèvres sont magnifiques.

Jacob s'était exprimé d'une voix lente et basse, réveillant le désir de Bella. Elle gémit et vit le sourire du jeune homme s'élargir encore plus. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, mais au moment où il allait les poser contre les siennes, un bruit les fit sursauter comme deux gamins pris en faute.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je dois déposer mon devoir pour Mademoiselle Mallory.

- Donne le moi, je vais le mettre dans son casier.

Bella, toute tremblante, en profita pour ramasser ses affaires en vitesse et sortir de la salle sans demander son reste. Elle retourna dans sa salle de classe à attendre fébrilement le prochain cours. Elle avait peur que Jacob surgisse dans la pièce, mais il ne se montra pas et elle chercha à l'éviter pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Dans l'après-midi, elle quitta le lycée pour rentrer chez elle et commença enfin à se détendre. Mais la peur ne partit que pour mieux laisser la culpabilité la ronger. Dans sa tête, elle se repassait en boucle ce qui s'était passé en se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Elle l'avait trouvé craquant. Il avait fait attention à elle et avait été gentil. Puis il s'était mis à la séduire et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher.

Elle regarda le diamant à son doigt. Jacob ne l'avait probablement pas vu et, elle, elle l'avait totalement oublié. Elle songea avec autodérision, que cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle était fiancée et voilà qu'elle trompait déjà son futur mari ! Non, qu'elle avait failli tromper Edward. Mais elle ne pouvait se cacher que si cet élève n'était pas rentré, ils se seraient embrassés.

Bon sang, elle n'était pourtant pas de ce genre-là ! Elle était honnête et fidèle. Elle avait choisi de se fiancer à Edward et elle assumerait son choix. Si elle ne voulait plus de leur accord, elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire et partir. Et ensuite elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait avec Jacob.

L'esprit tiraillé par sa mauvaise conscience, elle rentra chez eux. L'idée de préparer le dîner ce soir ne la gênait même pas !

…

Jasper passa la tête dans le bureau d'Edward pour voir s'il était toujours là. Il le vit la tête calée sur une main en train de lire un dossier.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Jasper rentra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il savait qu'Edward avait réfléchi pendant la journée. Il savait que cet homme ne s'arrêtait presque jamais de réfléchir, ce qui en faisait un bon associé mais un redoutable adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce tu as décidé de faire à propos de ta fiancée ?

- Quelque chose, mais pas ce que tu espères.

- Donc tu ne vas pas la quitter. Ou plutôt lui demander de quitter ton appartement. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as pu faire entrer une étrangère chez toi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas vraiment une étrangère pour moi.

- Mouais.

- Tu sais, tu ne m'as même pas demandé pourquoi elle a accepté me demande.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour le deviner.

- Ah bon ?

- Évidemment.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser selon toi ?

- Edward, ne m'oblige pas à te dire ça !

- Non, je t'assure ! Vas-y ! Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes !

Devant de tels encouragements, Jasper resta méfiant mais se lança.

- Tu as de l'argent, tu n'es pas détestable à regarder. Ça doit être agréable pour une femme de se balader à ton bras. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as toujours une belle Barbie accrochée à toi. Non, excuse-moi, « avais ».

Edward ne passa pas à côté de l'ironie du ton de Jasper et répondit de la même façon.

- Je préfère, merci.

- De rien. De toute façon, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle a choisi de t'épouser pour ton doux caractère.

- Effectivement !

- Donc qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire avec elle ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'allais pas la renvoyer d'où elle vient, alors qu'as-tu prévu ?

Edward lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

- Je vais lui offrir ce dont toutes les femmes raffolent : un dîner aux chandelles !

L'incompréhension sur le visage de Jasper le fit rire et il commença à ranger ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui.

…

_Message de l'auteur :_

_J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment__:)_

_Merci pour votre précieux soutien !_

_Bisous, Nell Davis_

**[Chapitre corrigé par Althea Black]**


	5. Dîners aux chandelles

Edward l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'ils sortiraient ce soir. Bella n'avait donc pas pu échapper à ses pensées culpabilisantes en faisant le dîner. Elle s'était préparée tout en essayant de se trouver des excuses.

Edward et elle n'étaient pas un vrai couple, ils ne s'aimaient pas, ce qui rendait normal le fait qu'elle ait été attirée par autre homme. Mais ils étaient réellement fiancés, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le tromper. Elle était certaine que, même s'il n'éprouvait pas les sentiments qu'un vrai fiancé aurait eu, Edward prendrait très mal un écart de conduite de sa part. Par contre, Bella se demandait si lui s'accordait certaines libertés. Mais il était maintenant hors de question d'évoquer le sujet, car la conversation risquerait de dévier sur ses agissements à elle, qu'elle était déterminée à cacher. Par-dessus tout, elle redoutait qu'Edward refuse de lui donner l'argent pour sa mère et son beau-père.

Et l'instant d'après, elle se rappelait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, puisque que leur baiser avait été interrompu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Edward choisisse ce soir-là pour l'inviter à sortir ? Rongée par la culpabilité, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Sans oublier qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle devrait se comporter avec Jacob la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Elle devrait faire de son mieux pour l'éviter et s'ils en venaient à se parler, elle devrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Même si elle lui avait donné certains indices qui laissaient entendre du contraire…

Elle s'appliqua du mascara, vérifia la discrète touche de rouge à lèvres qu'elle s'était appliquée et elle soupira… Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à sortir, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait refusé quoique ce soit à Edward ce soir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bella sursauta et se retourna vers Edward qui était resté sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Elle rougit sous son regard brûlant qui la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es resplendissante, Isabella.

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et rauque, trahissant le désir qui s'emparait de lui pendant qu'il l'observait. Sa longue robe bleu nuit soulignait les magnifiques courbes de son corps qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressées. Son très discret décolleté excitait son imagination. Ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient mises en valeur par un léger maquillage qui prouvait que sa beauté était naturelle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, qui découvraient sa fine nuque prête à recevoir une pluie de baisers.

Il sourit en voyant la légère rougeur que son compliment et son regard appréciateur avaient provoquée.

Lui aussi s'était habillé avec soin, revêtant un chic costume coupé sur mesure. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise n'avaient pas été fermés et Bella pouvait voir le début de la toison brune du torse d'Edward qu'elle rêvait de caresser.

Elle rougit encore plus, mais de honte. Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de deux hommes à la fois ?

Edward se méprit sur sa rougeur et lui sourit.

- Allons-y, sinon nous risquons de ne pas sortir du tout, ce soir.

…

Edward avait réservé dans le restaurant d'un magnifique hôtel. Ils furent accueillis et accompagnés jusqu'à une petite table ronde dans un coin un peu reculé de la salle. Bella n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un établissement aussi prestigieux et fut éblouie par la beauté des lieux, les bougies, les longues nappes blanches, les tenues des serveurs, qui conféraient au lieu une atmosphère intime et élégante. On entendait les murmures des conversations et les éclats de rire discrets des autres couples qui se regardaient amoureusement au-dessus de leur mets raffinés.

Edward fut amusé par les yeux brillant d'admiration de Bella. Mais, ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que de toutes ces merveilles, elle en était la plus belle. Elle représentait parfaitement cette élégance et cette sérénité qui se dégageaient de ce lieu.

Bella lui transmit dans son regard toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers lui pour l'avoir amené dans un tel endroit. Il lui répondit en souriant et s'installa heureux et détendu.

…

Leurs plats étaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Bella, qui n'avait jamais goûté à de tels mets, découvrit ces nouvelles saveurs avec un ravissement presque enfantin. Edward se délecta de la voir fermer les yeux, croquer dans un aliment, retirer lentement sa fourchette de la bouche avant de déguster la nourriture en émettant des soupirs de satisfaction.

Quand il ne put plus se retenir, il tendit sa fourchette pour lui faire goûter son poisson. Elle se figea en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire et hésita avant de se pencher lentement pour mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche tout en ne détachant pas son regard des yeux d'Edward.

Une chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Il ramena la fourchette vide vers lui et la glissa dans sa bouche sans rien avoir piqué dans son assiette. Il crut voir Bella frissonner avant qu'elle ne prenne sa fourchette pour lui tendre un de ses fruits de mer. Il sourit et se prêta au jeu à son tour avec une extrême lenteur. La même lueur s'alluma dans leurs yeux.

…

En attendant le dessert, il l'entraîna sur une petite piste de danse sur la terrasse du restaurant. La soirée était fraîche et il sentit la main de Bella frissonner dans la sienne. Il glissa une main sur ses hanches et attira son corps contre le sien. Il la fit tourner au rythme de la valse qui se jouait. Bella noyait ses yeux dans son regard. Une agréable chaleur se dégageait du corps contre lequel elle dansait. Rien autour d'elle n'existait. Elle n'était plus que consciente de ce regard vert lumineux et des mouvements de leurs deux corps se frôlant à chaque pas.

…

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, elle se sentait merveilleusement paisible et vivante. Ses sens en éveil recevaient toutes les agréables sensations que cet endroit et Edward lui envoyaient. Ils avaient choisi un dessert au chocolat à se partager. Chacun leur tour ils offraient à l'autre une cuillérée de copeaux de chocolat, de chocolat croustillant, de chocolat fondant… Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Ils observaient les signes de satisfaction sur le visage de l'autre, les sourires lorsque l'un d'eux laissait échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir, l'étonnement sur le visage de Bella lorsqu'Edward ne lui offrit pas la prochaine cuillérée. Au lieu de cela, il la mit dans sa bouche, reposa la cuillère, se pencha vers elle et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Il l'attira lentement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse y glisser sa langue. Bella eût un léger sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le chocolat fondant, qu'Edward avait gardé dans sa bouche. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et glissa sa langue plus loin pour lui voler le plus de chocolat possible. Il refusa de tout lui laisser et leurs bouches entamèrent un duel passionné.

- Tu as un goût de chocolat.

- Et toi, tu as une bouche au chocolat !

- Toi aussi, tu en as partout, je te signale !

Ils rigolèrent en s'essuyant la bouche avec leur serviette.

Leurs regards malicieux et complices n'avaient pas échappés au serveur qui apporta l'addition avec une rose pour le couple aussi amoureux.

- Cadeau de la maison pour Madame.

- Merci.

Bella raccourcit la tige de la rose et la glissa dans ses cheveux attachés pendant qu'Edward réglait la note. Il lui prit ensuite la main et lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur de nuit, il passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle leva des yeux remplis d'étoiles vers lui et s'aperçut que les siens étaient tout aussi pétillants.

…

Dans la voiture, Bella regarda le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre en repensant à leur soirée. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé, mais les regards qu'ils avaient échangés en avaient dit bien plus que des paroles n'auraient pu le faire. Ils s'étaient tous les deux sentis si bien. Ils avaient tout partagé, ils avaient toujours été ensemble par le regard.

Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle expérience. Lors de ces précédents dîners, elle avait toujours cru qu'il fallait s'efforcer d'avoir la meilleure conversation possible pour que l'autre ne se lasse pas de sa compagnie. Malgré tout, il y avait toujours eu des silences pesants et gênés. Avec Edward, leur silence avait été naturel et agréable même. Et elle l'avait senti dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Cette soirée n'avait pas été une épreuve à réussir, mais un plaisir à déguster.

Pourtant la magie et la beauté de cette soirée avaient maintenant un arrière-goût de tristesse. Elle regrettait d'avoir laissé Jacob s'approcher d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais faire. Mais par-dessus tout, elle regrettait qu'Edward et elle ne s'aiment pas réellement.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vouloir de lui comme un vrai fiancé.

…

Edward avait gardé le silence pendant le trajet, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir se lancer maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Il prit le manteau de Bella et le rangea. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il la vit hésitante. Elle semblait espérer quelque chose de lui.

- Isabella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elle le regarda, légèrement déconcertée par sa question. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils parlent beaucoup une fois rentrés.

- J'aimerai reparler des conditions que nous avons fixées pour notre relation.

Comme il sentit Bella se crisper et devenir méfiante, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Je t'ai promis que si cela ne marchait pas entre nous, je te laisserai partir. Eh bien, je veux que nous fixions un délai pendant lequel nous devrons essayer de rester ensemble sans possibilité de fuir.

Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- En gros, tu veux me retirer la possibilité de partir, me faire totalement prisonnière.

- Non, je veux seulement être sûr que tu feras tout pour donner une chance à notre relation, que tu ne feras pas semblant de rester un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'une fois tu aies obtenu ce que tu voulais de moi, tu fasses comme si plus rien n'allait pour que je te laisse partir.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu veux faire de moi ta prisonnière.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par sa vision cruelle des choses, sans pour autant s'avouer qu'elle pourrait avoir raison.

- Je te parle d'un délai, où tu devras faire de ton mieux, ce n'est pas définitif.

- Et tu penses que ma captivité devrait durer combien de temps ?

- Un an.

Bella émit un rire sarcastique. Ce son était si glacial qu'Edward en frissonna.

- Même pas en rêve, mon cœur, un mois.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de sentir la colère monter en lui.

- Non ! C'est justement ce que je voulais éviter ! Je ne te permettrais pas de m'utiliser pendant un petit mois et ensuite te laisser partir avec tout. Tu n'as que besoin d'argent, alors que j'ai besoin d'une fiancée ! Et je n'en ai pas besoin pour seulement un mois.

Bella le regarda silencieusement. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus et le rose, qu'elle avait eu aux joues pendant toute la soirée, avait disparu. Edward en vint presque à regretter d'avoir entamé cette conversation. Mais il se souvint que c'était précisément dans ce but qu'il avait organisé la soirée : pour mettre Bella de bonne humeur et favoriser une attitude conciliante. Le dîner était allé bien au-delà de ses espérances et il avait pleinement profité de ce moment. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait passé un si bon instant en si bonne compagnie. Pourtant il ne l'avait organisé que pour remédier aux défauts de sa négociation dans l'avion. Il avait besoin qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible avec lui, alors qu'il lui avait laissé la possibilité de partir à tout moment. Comment pourrait-il la convaincre d'aller plus loin et de l'épouser si elle prévoyait de disparaître au bout d'un mois ? Il avait vraiment été idiot de lui permettre de profiter de lui ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas commis une telle erreur. Mais il était d'autant plus prêt à la réparer que la soirée avait été délicieuse. Même si Bella lui en voudrait pendant quelques temps pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil, il aurait l'occasion de se faire pardonner et d'avoir d'autres moments agréables avec elle.

Il s'était attendu à un grand éclat de colère, mais pas à cette attitude froide et distante. Il craignit le pire, lorsque Bella sortit de son mutisme.

- Six mois. Tu n'auras pas un jour de plus.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit dans leur chambre.

Edward soupira de soulagement et alla boire dans la cuisine afin de donner quelques minutes à Bella pour se débarrasser de sa colère. Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la chambre, il trouva la porte close avec un coussin et une couverture par terre. Il s'apprêtait à tambouriner la porte et lui ordonner d'ouvrir, mais son bras retomba et il ramassa ses affaires pour s'installer sur le canapé. Il devait admettre qu'il l'avait mérité. Et il était tellement soulagé que Bella lui ait accordé six mois, que lui pouvait bien lui accorder une nuit.

…

Bella avait remonté la couette jusque sous son menton et fixait le plafond, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'en revenait pas du tour qu'Edward lui avait joué. Car elle avait bien compris qu'il avait voulu lui offrir un magnifique moment pour qu'ensuite elle se sente redevable envers lui et accepte sa proposition. Mais ce dont elle ne revenait vraiment pas c'était que cela avait marché. Elle l'avait laissé gagné six mois en remerciement pour le dîner, mais surtout parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Jacob. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet évènement plus tôt dans la journée, jamais elle n'aurait accepté.

Elle s'efforça de penser au bon côté des choses : sa culpabilité s'était maintenant évaporée. Edward et elle étaient quittes.

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Bella remarqua tout de suite la porte de la chambre ouverte. Elle écouta attentivement, mais n'entendit aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Un coup d'œil jeté à son réveil sur la table de nuit lui permit de vérifier qu'Edward était déjà parti travailler. Elle en fut soulagée, car elle n'aurait pas à le voir avant ce soir. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il voie à quel point elle se sentait toujours humiliée et blessée par le tour qu'il lui avait joué. Pourtant elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait pris autant de plaisir qu'elle pendant cette soirée. Mais les beaux souvenirs de la veille avaient maintenant un goût amer.

Elle se prépara et découvrit dans la cuisine qu'Edward lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Elle aurait aimé manger dans la même ambiance que leur dernier petit-déjeuner ensemble, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus capable de rire avec lui pendant un certain temps.

…

Parler de littérature à ses nouveaux élèves lui fit momentanément oublier tout le reste et elle se concentra entièrement sur leur analyse des Hauts de Hurlevent.

Pendant la pause, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans la salle des professeurs. Il ne devait pas y avoir de risques tant que d'autres collègues seraient là. A midi, elle mangea avec Angela, qui enseignait les arts.

- Alors tu viens d'emménager ?

- Oui.

Voyant que Bella n'allait pas lui en dire plus, Angela préféra changer de sujet et elles parlèrent de leurs cours. Bella lui en fut reconnaissante, car elle ne tenait vraiment pas à parler d'Edward.

Elles étaient en train de regagner leurs salles de classe, lorsqu'une voix grave les interpella. Elles se retournèrent pour voir Jacob avancer vers elles à grands pas.

- Bonjour Angie, comment ça va ? Bonjour Bella, je peux te dire deux mots ?

Ce n'était pas une question et il attendait clairement qu'Angela parte. Celle-ci lança un regard interrogateur à Bella, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait partir.

- Je suis content de t'avoir toute seule pour moi. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'être entourée, ce matin.

Bella se contenta de hausser les épaules. Jacob se rapprocha d'elle, la forçant à reculer contre le mur. Son corps se trouvait à quelques millimètres du sien. Bella resta étrangement calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob ?

- Ce que je n'ai pas eu la dernière fois, ma Bella.

Il commença à rapprocher lentement son visage du sien, lorsque Bella l'agrippa par la nuque, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa désespérément.

Jacob fut pris de court par son geste soudain, mais lui rendit son baiser. Elle s'accrochait à sa nuque de toutes ses forces et l'embrassait avec violence, sa langue cherchant à vaincre la sienne. Il fut subjugué par la force de ce baiser, qui réveilla en lui un véritable brasier.

Bella stoppa leur étreinte lorsque la cloche retentit. Elle entra dans sa salle sans lui accorder un autre regard, le laissant haletant.

…

Edward avait attendu la visite de Jasper toute la matinée. Son beau-frère se décida à lui parler après manger. Il pénétra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Alors, ce dîner aux chandelles ?

- Ça s'est bien passé, merci.

- Je suppose que la nuit a dû être agréable aussi.

- Pas vraiment.

Jasper essaya de comprendre, mais abandonna.

- Franchement, Edward, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se trame dans ta tête.

- Si je voulais que tu comprennes, je te l'expliquerais.

Jasper reçut le message.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi, et surtout pour moi. Si Alice découvre que je t'ai laissé t'enfoncer dans une telle situation, elle m'en voudra pendant longtemps.

- Alice est incapable de t'en vouloir plus de cinq minutes.

- Ce sont toujours cinq minutes de trop.

- Au fait, elle t'a demandé quelque chose ?

- Non. Mais elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- A quel point vous allez bien ensemble, que vous êtes adorables, et d'autres choses de ce genre-là. D'ailleurs tu me dois quelque chose pour ne pas avoir détruit sa vision de votre charmant petit couple.

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Bien, donc je veux que tu dises à cette profiteuse de dégager !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang Jasper, elle ne profite pas de moi ! Au contraire, c'est moi qui l'utilise !

- Je ne sais pas si je suis sensé me sentir rassuré ou pas.

- Écoute, tout va bien, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je gère la situation.

- Pour le moment peut-être. Mais un jour ou l'autre, c'est elle qui reprendra les commandes et elle te fera souffrir.

- Je vois qu'Alice t'a raconté beaucoup de choses.

- Alice me raconte toujours beaucoup de choses.

- Eh bien, sache que cette fois, je fais plus attention. Et je ne veux plus parler de ça.

Jasper comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien et se résigna à laisser tomber. Pour aujourd'hui.

…

Alors qu'il insérait sa clé dans la serrure, une certaine appréhension monta en lui. Il espérait sincèrement que Bella lui avait pardonné et qu'elle ne serait pas de mauvaise humeur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle passe la soirée à lui faire la tête.

Il entra dans l'appartement, tous les sens en éveil, afin d'éventuellement détecter de la colère dans l'atmosphère. Mais il ne surprit rien et s'avança un peu plus, toujours sur ses gardes. Bella surgit de la chambre et lui lança un grand sourire.

- Ah ! Tu rentres enfin ! Je t'attendais. Je n'ai rien préparé pour ce soir, parce que j'ai décidé de t'inviter. Je me suis dit que c'était à mon tour d'organiser la soirée !

Bella vit l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage d'Edward et lui sourit encore plus.

- Je te préviens, je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens que toi, alors ce ne sera pas aussi élégant.

- Ce… ça ne fait rien. Merci.

- De rien. Dépêche-toi de te changer, ta tenue de travail est vraiment trop belle pour le petit restaurant que j'ai prévu.

Edward détailla Bella. A la place d'une robe de soirée, elle avait mis une robe jaune qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. La couleur mettait en valeur ses yeux et sa chevelure détachée qui retombait en boucles sur ses épaules. Elle enfila une veste en jean par-dessus et se retourna vers lui toujours souriante.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Edward accepta enfin que ses souhaits puissent avoir été exaucés et alla se changer.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre, Bella finissait de se maquiller. Elle l'observa dans le miroir et sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa chemise blanche entrouverte et son jean qui moulait ses fines hanches, tout en mettant an valeur ses grandes jambes.

Elle se retourna le rose aux joues, lui prit la main en souriant et l'entraîna dehors.

…

Elle avait choisi un petit restaurant japonais, que Charlie et elle avaient déjà testé il y a quelques années. Elle avait été contente de voir qu'il existait toujours et il était assurément plus dans ses moyens que le restaurant dans lequel Edward l'avait invitée la veille. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu anxieuse, craignant que sa soirée ne soit ridicule par rapport à celle qu'il lui avait offerte. Edward dut s'apercevoir de son embarras, car il la rassura en lui offrant un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il comprit où elle comptait le faire manger.

- Je suis certain que manger avec des baguettes peut être particulièrement érotique, sinon pourquoi tant de personnes le feraient ?

Mais le repas ne s'annonça pas si sensuel que ça, car Edward se brûla avec sa soupe. Et devant les grimaces qu'il faisait, Bella ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire qui n'en finissait plus. Il en fut encore plus agacé, s'empara de la sauce soja et en renversa le plus possible sur toute l'assiette de Bella.

- Non !

Elle batailla pour lui arracher la bouteille des mains. Mais il lui attrapa un poignet et évita facilement son autre main. Il n'accepta de s'arrêter que lorsque ses aliments furent complètement recouverts de sauce et que la bouteille fut vide. Edward relâcha le poignet de Bella, qui s'arrêta de protester. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent que le restaurant était devenu silencieux. En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, ils comprirent que tout le monde les observer en train de se chamailler. Leurs regards gênés se croisèrent et ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire.

- Comment veux-tu que je mange ça maintenant ? Il y a beaucoup trop de sauce pour moi !

- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

Il attrapa un sushi avec ses baguettes, le mit dans sa bouche sans le croquer et le retira lentement en laissant ses lèvres retenir la sauce.

Bella le regarda faire, hypnotisée par les mouvements de sa bouche. Des images s'introduisaient à son insu dans son esprit. Elle imaginait la bouche d'Edward en action sur ses seins, les titillant, les tiraillant, les suçant, lui faisant subir toutes sortes de tortures plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. A ces pensées, elle sentit ses seins se gonfler de désir.

Sa robe ne devait pas être très épaisse car Edward eût tôt fait de marquer leurs pointes durcies et laissa échapper un grognement. Il lui tendit le sushi et lui mit dans sa bouche. Bella préféra ne pas prendre le sushi tout de suite et au lieu de le croquer, elle le fit entrer dans sa bouche puis ressortir et rerentrer, tout en le suçant. Le membre d'Edward comprit parfaitement l'allusion car il se durcit instantanément.

- Isabella…

Sa voix rauque lui conseillait d'arrêter tout de suite son petit jeu. Avec une fausse mine déçue, elle mangea le sushi.

- Tu avais raison, manger avec des baguettes peut être érotique. Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi ils se compliquaient la vie avec des trucs pareils, je comprends que ça vaille le coup.

- Tu aurais très bien pu faire ce que tu viens de faire avec une fourchette.

Bella le regarda, amusée, apparemment il ne se remettait de son petit numéro.

- Pour une fois, que je te donne raison, tu devrais peut-être te retenir de me contredire.

Edward suivit son conseil et se contenta de l'observer en train de déguster ses sushis au soja. Il commençait à regretter tous les moments où il n'avait pas été correct avec Bella. Elle était si intelligente et malicieuse, elle ne méritait pas qu'il l'utilise comme il l'avait fait. Elle avait beau parfois avoir un sacré caractère, elle était également pleine de gentillesse et de douceur. Il se promit de ne plus la traiter comme il l'avait fait et de faire de son mieux pour la convaincre de rester avec lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage dans l'avion, il ne s'était pas douté d'avoir aussi bien choisi. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle l'impressionnait et, pendant une seconde, l'idée qu'il puisse être sous son charme lui traversa l'esprit.

Encore restait-il à lui prouver qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter son offre.

…

Une fois de retour chez eux, une seule chose obnubilait Edward : allait-il enfin pouvoir assouvir son désir de Bella ? Car il était hors de question qu'il dorme encore une fois sur ce fichu canapé.

Bella se retourna vers lui, le regard déterminé.

- Bon, à mon tour de rectifier une de mes erreurs lors de nos négociations.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Bella vit son trouble.

- Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à pouvoir avoir recours à de telles bassesses ?

Sa voix était sarcastique et ses yeux froids. Edward se sentait de plus en plus mal.

- C'est à propos des enfants. Je veux aussi un délai avant d'envisager d'en avoir et évidemment le délai sera bien plus long que celui que tu m'as demandé.

Bella attendit une réponse, une protestation, mais rien ne vint. Edward se contenta de regarder dans le vide.

- Très bien, je propose dix ans.

Sa réplique eût l'effet escompté, puisqu'Edward manqua de s'étouffer.

- Dix ans ? Mais ça va pas ? Tu comptes vraiment avoir des enfants à trente-six ans ?

- Non, je voulais juste avoir une réaction de ta part.

Edward se renfrogna et se reprit son mutisme, mécontent d'être tombé dans son piège.

- Six ans.

Il la regarda sceptique.

- C'est bon, je vais réagir, tu n'as pas besoin de me refaire le même coup une deuxième fois.

Sa voix était glaciale.

- Ce n'était pas une blague. Avoir des enfants à trente-deux est raisonnable.

- Pas avoir son premier enfant à trente-deux ans. Un an.

- Un an quoi ?

- Un an, pour le délai, pour quoi veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Ah ah, très drôle. Je n'aurais pas d'enfant dans un an. Trois ans.

- Deux.

- Trois.

- Deux et demi ?

- Trois.

- D'accord.

Normalement négocier avec Bella était une partie de plaisir, mais pas ce soir, pas dans les conditions qu'elle lui avait préparées. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'elle avait dû subir la veille. Et dire qu'un peu plus tôt, il s'était promis de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'attendre à un quelque effort de sa part !

Bella fut étonné de le voir accepter ces trois ans, surtout qu'elle était à deux doigts d'accepter deux ans et demi. Sa surprise augmenta quand elle vit Edward ressortir de leur chambre avec son oreiller et sa couette et s'installer sur le canapé. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin. Mais pendant la soirée, elle avait été confortée dans son idée de devoir instaurer un délai avant d'avoir des rapports sexuels sans protection, car elle sentait qu'elle coucherait bientôt avec Edward. Enfin dès que celui-ci lui aurait pardonné son coup bas.

Mais quelle idée aussi de vouloir se marier à une inconnue et lui faire des enfants !

…

_Message de l'auteur :_

_Je suis toute excitée d'avoir fini un nouveau chapitre^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_Pour toutes vos reviews, je vous dis merci, merci, merci !_

_Gros bisous, Nell_

**[Chapitre corrigé par Althea Black]**


	6. Révélations

Bella sortit de la chambre avec appréhension. Elle balaya rapidement le salon du regard et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était vide.

Mais un bruit dans la cuisine détruisit aussi tôt ses espoirs. Edward n'était pas encore parti travailler. Elle allait devoir l'affronter. La peur lui noua le ventre tandis qu'elle traversait le salon.

La culpabilité ne l'avait pas quittée de toute la nuit. Elle s'était sans cesse retournée dans le lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir l'avaient pourchassée, alimentant ses remords. Elle regrettait sincèrement d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait, de lui avoir tendu un piège. Edward lui avait certes fait la même mise en scène, mais elle savait qu'il lui arrivait de se montrer très dur. La jeune femme avait compris qu'il avait peur de souffrir. Il se montrait donc impitoyable dès lors qu'il s'agissait de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Cependant il n'aurait pas dû épouser une inconnue, s'il craignait tant de souffrir. Cela n'empêchait pas Bella de s'en vouloir. Rien ne l'avait obligée à se comporter comme lui. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus forte.

Mais il semblait que sa prise de conscience venait trop tard. Edward allait maintenant lui en vouloir. Il n'accepterait probablement pas ses excuses. Peut-être irait-il même jusqu'à mettre fait à leur arrangement. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il y avait encore peu, elle n'aurait pu imaginer vouloir rester avec Edward. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions : elle appréciait cet homme, même s'il avait beau se montrer parfois froid et manipulateur, et elle le voulait. Elle le voulait dans son lit. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait un incroyable amant, la faisant tour à tour rire et jouir. Le regard tantôt intense puis moqueur. Ses yeux à la fois rieurs et enflammés par la passion. Si elle ne s'était pas comportée de façon aussi odieuse après leur dîner, ils auraient certainement échangé des étreintes passionnées. Bella soupira à la pensée de cette nuit gâchée et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à trouver un Edward sifflotant en train de beurrer des toasts. Il leva la tête et gratifia Bella d'un sourire charmeur qui alluma en elle un feu de désir.

-Bonjour, ma chérie. Bien dormi ? J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Il fallut un moment à Bella pour se ressaisir. Pendant ce temps, Edward lui servit du café, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Bella eut la désagréable impression de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. C'était elle, pourtant, qui avait remporté la dernière bataille. Mais en voyant cet air triomphant sur le beau visage de son fiancé, sa culpabilité s'adoucit et la jeune femme ne put empêcher le doute de l'envahir.

-J'ai bien dormi, merci, et toi ?

Elle doutait qu'il avalerait son mensonge, puisqu'elle avait les yeux cernés, mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette ce matin. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle surprit une lueur moqueuse s'allumer dans le regard d'Edward.

-Très bien, ma chérie. Le canapé se révèle plus confortable que je ne le pensais. Surtout au réveil.

Bella haussa les épaules, en tentant d'être indifférente au souvenir de leur nuit ensemble.

-Ah… Tant mieux pour toi.

Le sourire d'Edward redoubla et il croqua joyeusement dans son toast. Bella n'y tint plus.

-Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Ce fut à son tour de hausser les épaules avec une indifférence feinte. Il était évident qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire marcher. Il ne lui dirait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas clairement formulé sa question. Bella essaya quand même d'ignorer le piège.

Elle tint bon le temps qu'il finisse de manger sont toast, mais la bonne humeur d'Edward était trop désarmante. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'interroger sur la raison de sa bonne humeur. Mais il était tellement charmant ainsi, souriant et joueur. Son cœur se serra : elle aurait voulu partager sa joie. Égoïstement elle en aurait même voulu être la cause.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, elle se jeta à l'eau :

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette bonne humeur ?

Le triomphe d'Edward se lut clairement sur son visage, mais Bella fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Il lui en savourant sa réponse.

-Disons que la nuit m'a porté conseil.

Bella se garda bien de réagir. Son visage resta impassible, tandis qu'elle le laissait continuer.

-Hier soir, je n'ai pas compris correctement ce que tu m'as dit et je suis parti me coucher, un peu déçu, je dois bien l'avouer.

La culpabilité revint, avant de partir totalement aux paroles inquiétantes qui suivirent.

-Mais j'aurai dû saisir ton sous-entendu. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été assez attentif, ma chérie. Donc je te remercie de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

Déboussolée par ces paroles énigmatiques qui n'auguraient rien de bon selon elle, Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'Edward se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. Il se captura ses lèvres, prit possession de sa bouche. Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu se ressaisir, son corps réagit à sa place te répondit avidement à ce baiser.

C'était un baiser possessif, violent, dominateur, mais ô combien agréable. Bella n'avait que faire de la fureur avec laquelle son fiancé lui dévorait la bouche. Elle avait trop besoin de son contact, de ses lèvres fermes sur les siennes, de son corps dur contre le sien, de son souffle chaud contre son visage.

Lorsqu'Edward brisa soudainement leur étreinte, il la laissa pantelante, perdue et frustrée. Lui aussi eut besoin d'un instant pour retrouver sa contenance et faire disparaître des ses traits sa fureur et l'amertume. Mais le regard perdu de la jeune femme et son air déboussolé le rassurèrent. Elle avait trop à faire avec ses propres émotions et son désir pour s'apercevoir des siens. Il sentit qu'il avait l'avantage et en profita pour asséner :

-Je me suis rendu compte que je devais te remercier pour le message que tu m'as implicitement fait passé. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu reconnaître ouvertement une telle chose après ce que je t'avais fait.

Il se réjouit de la voir aussi éberluée par ses paroles et continua :

-J'aurais tout de suite dû comprendre que tu essayais de me dire que tu veux rester avec moi longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps que ce ridicule délai de six mois. Je suis tellement heureux que tu veuilles faire des enfants avec moi et que tu m'aies ainsi signifié que tu es prête à rester trois ans avec moi !

Sur ce, il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, le corps toujours en feu, le goût de Bella toujours sur ses lèvres, son parfum flottant encore à ses narines, ses mains démangées par la douce sensation de sa peau. Mais il lui restait surtout l'image de Bella le regardant s'échapper de la cuisine à toute allure : la fureur déformait ses traits, elle avait été à deux doigts d'exploser.

Il avait voulu provoquer une réaction de ce genre, et c'est pourquoi pendant toute la nuit, il avait mis au point sa petite mise en scène.

Dans la rue, il respira fortement pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs de son corps. Son esprit aussi était en ébullition. Le sentiment de victoire avait bien vite disparu. Il se frotta les tempes en espérant que la colère et la douleur ne l'empêcherait pas de travailler. Cette femme avait le don de le faire perdre son sang-froid.

Mais une fois dans son bureau, il réalisa que l'émotion qui lui poserait le plus de problèmes serait la tristesse.

…

Lorsque Jasper entra dans le bureau de son associé, il devina tout de suite que ce qu'il avait craint été arrivé. La tête entre les mains, les cheveux ébouriffés et les sourcils froncés étaient, sans conteste, de soucis. Et Jasper ne doutait pas que ces problèmes étaient d'ordre personnel. Il voulut ressortir discrètement, supposant que son beau-frère avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Il conseillerait plus tard à Alice d'aller réconforter son frère. Mais Edward le remarqua.

-Tu viens prendre des nouvelles ? Tu peux être content, elles ont mauvaises. Voilà, tu avais raison !

Jasper se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Edward soupira.

-J'espérais que tu me donnerais l'occasion de me défouler un peu.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça. Tu aurais plutôt dû demander à Emmett.

Sa réplique arracha un sourire à Edward, qui se renversa sur son siège et passa, pour la énième fois de la matinée, la main dans les cheveux. Il faisait toujours quand quelque chose allait de travers.

-Merci de ne pas dire « Je t'avais prévenu ».

Jasper haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas non plus moi qui dis ça, mais Alice.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Tout à coup, le visage d'Edward s'assombrit.

-Tu ne vas rien lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

La grimace gênée qui resta quelques secondes sur le visage de Jasper le désespéra.

-Oh non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… Ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort ! Elle va me tourner autour, me faire passer un interrogatoire, digne des plus criminels, et elle n'hésitera pas à recourir au chantage et à la torture. Et en plus, elle finira tôt ou tard par me dénoncer à ma mère. Et après tout recommencera comme quand…

Un court silence s'installa et Edward détourna les yeux.

-Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de soupirer.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, je pense que tu as quand même besoin du soutien de ta famille.

-Mais ce n'est pas un soutien que ma mère et Alice m'offre ! Elles ne font qu'empirer la situation !

Jasper aurait aimé pouvoir défendre Alice, mais il y avait réellement un fond de vérité dans tout ce qu'Edward lui disait. Il alla s'asseoir en face de son associé et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne dirais rien à condition que tu m'expliques la situation, à moi.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

-Allons donc, toi aussi tu te mets à négocier…

-Comment ?

-Non, rien. D'accord, je te résume ce qui s'est passé. Tu avais raison, j'avais tort. Je ne me suis pas assez méfié et il s'est passé quelque chose de pas très agréable. Voilà, c'est tout.

Jasper le dévisagea, exaspéré.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ?

-Oui, parce que j'ajoute que j'ai l'intention de suivre ton conseil : je vais lui demander de partir. Ce soir.

…

Bella n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle broyait du noir tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs et à son grand agacement, elle sentit une main lui attraper fermement le bras et le tirer vers un petit couloir, dans un discret recoin. Elle ne fut pas étonnant de découvrir que c'était Jacob qui l'avait poussé contre le mur et qui lui barrait maintenant le passage. Elle leva son regard vers son visage sans cacher son exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob ?

-Bonjour, ma Bella !

Bon sang, mais comment ce type faisait-il pour être aussi agaçant ? Comment avait-elle pu lui trouver un quelque conque charme ? Il était totalement idiot ! Une montagne de muscles sans cervelle, tandis que Edward lui… Elle s'interdit de penser à lui et de se laisser envahir par le remord ou le souvenir du baiser de ce matin. Trop tard, rien que d'y penser elle en avait déjà frissonné.

Mais Jacob ne pouvait imaginer que ce frisson était provoqué par un autre que lui.

-Alors, vas-tu enfin t'expliquer ?

-M'expliquer sur quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire.

A part qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir embrassé et que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Mais depuis le coup des restaurants, Bella avait décidé de faire preuve de plus de délicatesse.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu dois m'avouer beaucoup de choses !

Apparemment, elle aurait dû faire une exception pour Jacob, ce type était vraiment énervant.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis fiancée, alors oublie tout ce qui s'est passé et laisse-moi passer !

-Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Non, bizarrement, j'étais plutôt certaine que tu étais parfaitement au courant et que ça a dû contribuer grandement à ton plaisir, espèce de salaud !

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs deux corps se retrouvant l'un contre l'autre.

-Attends un peu là, pourquoi ce serait moi le salaud ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis fiancé et qui embrasse d'autres personnes !

Son grand sourire prouvait qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. La fureur de Bella en fut décuplée.

-Espèce de… de…

La rage l'empêchait de parler, mais Jacob ne semblait pas impressionner. Il posa ses deux mains sur le mur, des deux côtés de Bella, qui se retrouva encore plus coincée.

-Jacob !

Sa voix était devenue menaçante.

-Allez, avoue tout, ma Bella. Toi et moi, on le sait. Dis-le. Que signifiait ce baiser ?

Là, c'en fut trop, elle explosa.

-Rien du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Ce n'était rien du tout ! Je n'éprouver rien pour toi et je n'éprouverais jamais rien pour toi !

Jacob secoua la tête avec un faux air de tristesse sur le visage.

-Non, non, ma Bella. Il ne fait être dans le déni comme ça. Chacun de nos actes ont une signification. Nous ne faisons jamais rien au hasard.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer au psy en plus ! Ce n'était pas sur ce domaine-là qu'elle allait se laisser battre par un professeur de sport.

-C'est toi qui prend tes désirs pour la réalité : tu es dans le fantasme !

Jacob rigola sans reculer.

-Allez, ma petite Bella, dis-moi.

Il n'attendait pas tant d'explications que ça, puisqu'il baissa sa tête vers les lèvres de Bella. Effrayée par la perspective d'échanger encore un baiser avec lui, elle avoua.

-Non, Jacob, arrête… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, déçu d'avoir été interrompu.

-Il va falloir que je t'éclaircisse sur les raisons de ton baiser, alors, ma Bella.

-Comme si tu savais !

-Bien sûr que je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ne m'y connais pas peut-être ?

Et il rigola de sa propre blague.

-Je vais t'expliquer et tu verras. Tu sauras que j'ai raison.

A son grand désarroi, Bella sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun risque ! Ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un d'aussi bête que Jacob qui allait pouvoir lui expliquer quelque chose, que même elle ne comprenait pas. Mais la certitude qui se lisait sur les traits du professeur lui faisait peur.

-Dans ton baiser, tu m'as tout dit. C'est comme si tu m'avais hurlé ta souffrance, dévoiler ton besoin, avouer tes sentiments.

-Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Bella était perdue. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un stupide tas de muscles puisse tenir de tels propos, tellement peu superficiels. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise elle ne l'aurait pas écouté, mais là elle était pendue à ses lèvres.

-Oui, j'ai tout senti. Je t'avais manqué à tel point que tu en souffrais. Tu avais trop longtemps été éloigné de moi, ton amour. Tu te retenais d'exprimer tes sentiments et ça te faisait mal. Il te fallait ce contact. Je t'ai sentie désespérée et seule. Tu avais un besoin viscéral d'aimer et d'être aimé… Alors quand tu m'as enfin croisé, tu t'es jetée sur moi. Tu m'as témoigné tout ton amour…

Bella se secoua pour sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle fixa stupidement Jacob, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Non.

Le jeune homme soupira, la regardant avec pitié. Il se dégagea pour la laisser partir.

-Refuse de faire face à tes sentiments si tu veux, mais je te préviens, tôt ou tard, tu ne pourras plus continuer ton petit jeu et, à ce moment-là, tu retomberas dans mes bras !

Son regard se fit narquois.

-Et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas repartir.

Il s'en alla, laissant Bella, ébranlée.

-Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Pas du tout…

Malheureusement, les mots que Jacob avait prononcés avaient résonné en elle. Ils avaient éveillées les émotions précises, que l'homme s'était appliqué à lui décrire. Et la douleur qu'elle ressentait l'obliger à commencer à le croire.

Elle reprit le chemin de sa salle de cours, sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse afin de trouver la preuve que Jacob se trompait. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui et elle ne le pourrait jamais. Mais alors comment se fait-il qu'elle ait aussi bien compris les paroles du jeune homme ? Comme si c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait ? Mais non, elle ne pouvait vouloir de lui, elle le savait pertinemment. Son corps ne réagissait pas à son contact, comme il le faisait au contact de celui d'…

Edward. A la pensée de son fiancé, une prise de conscience s'opéra en elle. Ses idées commencèrent à s'imbriquer les unes dans les autres. Tout devint soudain plus clair. Une vague de soulagement la submergea, chassant le désagréable souvenir de sa confrontation avec Jacob.

L'esprit soulagé et le cœur en joie, elle regagna son cœur pour donner un cours époustouflant.

…

-Bella, je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et… Bella, vas t'en… Non.

Edward faisait les cent pas dans son appartement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à Bella. Il voulait qu'elle parte sans faire d'histoires, mais il doutait d'y parvenir. Les femmes avaient une fâcheuse tendance à aimer faire des scènes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles aiment tant compliquer les choses, alors que les hommes n'aspiraient qu'à les simplifier ?

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir le tira de ses pensées. Il entendit la clé que l'on insère dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Le moment était venu. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Bella de l'épouser, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que leur relation marche, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se termine si vite. Et surtout il n'aurait pas pu imaginer que ce serait lui qui choisirait d'y mettre fin. Non vraiment. Dans son esprit, seule Bella aurait pu le quitter et le laisser un peu triste. Apparemment ce serait lui qui aurait le dernier mot. Alors pourquoi était-il déjà empli de tant de tristesse et de regrets.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et se ferma précipitamment.

-Edward ?

La voix de Bella lui venait essoufflée et pressée. Une vive angoisse submergea Edward. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Bella ? Il se dirigea vivement vers l'entrée, sachant déjà que si sa fiancée avait un problème, il ferait tout pour l'aider. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire quoique ce soit.

Mais il stupéfait de voir Bella émerger dans la pièce et lui sauter dans les bras. Il l'enlaça fermement, tandis qu'elle plongeait sa tête dans son cou. Il sentit son souffle saccadé sur peau et un délicieux frisson se répandit jusqu'aux extrémités de son corps.

-Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ?

Bella se mit à rire en entendant l'inquiétude dans son voix. Elle releva la tête, prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux intensément.

Edward sentit l'émotion lui nouer la gorge lorsqu'il se plongea dan ses yeux marron scintillants. Qu'elle était belle, il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle et désirable qu'elle, comment avait-il pu songer à laisser partir ?

-Edward, mon cœur, je suis désolée… J'étais tellement blessée par ce que tu avais fait ! J'avais passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie et tes paroles m'ont cruellement fait redescendre sur terre…

Le chagrin se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Bella, je…

-Non, laisse-moi finir ! J'ai tant de choses à te dire…

De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Bouleversé par l'émotion, il en avait même du mal à respirer.

-Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris que tu cherchais juste à te protéger. Je n'arrivais qu'à penser au fait que tu m'avais manipulée et cela faisait mal. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te faire le même coup. Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait et je te demande pardon.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit pleine d'espoirs qu'Edward parle. Mais il gardait le silence. La déception l'envahit et elle défit son étreinte pour s'éloigner. Elle se sentait bête de s'être autant ouverte, d'avoir avoué tant de ses sentiments. Mais elle avait tellement voulu qu'Edward et elle passe à autre chose. Elle voulait passer de merveilleux moments avec lui, pas lui faire la tête. Cependant, le jeune homme ne semblait pas dans le même état d'esprit. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas allée plus loin dans ses aveux.

Elle baissa la tête et voulut reculer légèrement, mais Edward raffermit soudain sa prise et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Surprise, elle leva la tête vers lui. Une flamme brillait dans ses yeux, son sourire ravageur illuminait son visage. Alors elle se laissait aller entre ses bras fermes, lui rendant son sourire.

-Merci.

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lorsqu'il parla, elle les sentit effleurer sa bouche à chaque mot.

-Merci pour ce que tu as dit. Je n'aurais jamais eu ton courage. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, pardonne-moi toi aussi.

Bella cligna des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-C'est déjà fait.

Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle les entrouvre et il l'embrassa avec tant de douceur et de tendresse qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser et la posa doucement sur le lit.

Elle le regardait émue. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait tant de tendresse et elle ne pouvait plus douter qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Edward se déshabilla sans la quitter des yeux. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, et une chaleur irradia tout son être, lorsqu'elle contempla tout son corps avec admiration. Elle s'arrêta sur son sexe durci depuis un moment déjà, releva les yeux vers son visage et tendit les bras vers lui, dans une invitation muette.

Il se dit que rien ne pourrait jamais lui procurer tant de joie que de la voir étendue ainsi devant lui, à l'attendre.

Il se pencha sur elle lui retirer lentement son haut. Il eut le souffle coupé à la vue de ses seins dans un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Mais il refusa de se précipiter et se contenta de tracer un chemin de baisers au milieu du ventre de sa fiancée, jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et fit glisser le vêtement en caressant ses belles jambes au passage.

Un brasier s'était allumé dans le corps de Bella. Des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues lui faisaient perdre la tête. Comment de simples baisers répandus sur son ventre, une caresse sur ses jambes pouvaient-elles lui procurer tant de plaisirs ?

Edward s'arrêta pour contempler cette femme, sur son lit, seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Elle le regardait avec tant de douceur et de tendresse, qu'il trouva la force de ne pas lui arracher les derniers bouts de tissu qui la recouvraient. Non, pour elle il se retiendrait. Il prendrait son temps, peu importe les efforts que cela allait lui demander. Seul le plaisir de Bella comptait ce soir.

Il glissa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la soulever et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il se força à inspirer profondément pour calmer l'envie pressante que la vue de ses seins nus avait fait naître en lui.

Il commença sa caresse de sa cuisse et remonta vers sa poitrine. Bella émit un hoquet lorsqu'il prit son sein dans sa main et le massa doucement. Il s'occupa vite de son autre sein qui frémissait, impatient, en le mordillant du bout des lèvres.

Bella fourra ses mains dans la chevelure d'Edward. Elle était submergée par toutes ses sensations toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Elle voulait crier à Edward d'arrêter tellement elle était chamboulée, et le supplier de continuer pour toujours.

-Edward…

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom sonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Edward. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir entendu de murmure plus doux.

Il laissa sa main s'aventurer plus bas, tandis que sa bouche contentait ses seins. Il sentit le fin tissu de soie qui le séparait encore leur deux corps. Il glissa ses doigts en dessus, caressa les boucles qui protégeaient la féminité de la jeune femme, continua plus bas. Il écarta délicatement ses lèvres de ses doigts et un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il la sentit aussi chaude et moite. Il plongea son regard admirateur dans celui vibrant de Bella, tout en cherchant le centre de son plaisir. Il sentit le frisson qui se propagea dans son corps quand il commença à le titillait. Elle émit un son rauque, qui le fit ressortir immédiatement sa main de sa culotte.

-Edward ?

Bella le regardait, affolée. Il rit doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. C'est juste que je ne peux plus me retenir de ne pas aller plus bas.

Bella rigola aussi.

-Vu ta lenteur, je ne suis pas étonnée. Il serait effectivement temps que tu viennes.

-Oh non… Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras aussi vite. Je compte te faire subir encore bien d'autres choses avant de m'abandonner dans toi…

Et il lui écarta les jambes pour lui parsemer les cuisses de doux baisers. Bella découvrit alors que ses cuisses étaient particulièrement sensibles. Elle gémit lorsqu'Edward, qui était venu à la même conclusion, lui mordillait tendrement la peau à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Aucun des autres hommes avec qui elle avait couché n'avait encore pris assez de temps pour lui procurer de telles sensations en se contentant de s'occuper de ses cuisses.

Edward sentit qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement. Il écarta encore plus ses belles jambes pour rapprocher sa bouche de sa féminité brûlante. Il inhala son parfum qui fit tourner la tête. Avec ses lèvres, il partit lentement à la découverte des replis les plus intimes de son être. Tout le corps de Bella fut électrisé par le contact de cette langue si douce à cet endroit si sensible de son corps. Elle commença à onduler à chaque vague de plaisir et se crispa soudain sous l'assaut d'une vague plus forte que les précédentes.

Edward n'avait encore jamais pris autant de plaisir à entendre jouir une femme. Il plaça ses coudes des deux côtés de sa tête et la regarda se perdre dans les abîmes du plaisir. Puis il lui reprit la bouche dans un langoureux baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

-Et toi ?

Il entendit un léger reproche dans la voix de Bella et il rigola.

-Non vraiment Edward, je veux jouir avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir…

-Je t'avoue que moi non plus ! C'est vrai que ça fait un peu mal quand même…

Elle roula des yeux ironiquement à cette réplique.

-Tu m'étonnes…

-Si tu tiens tant à ce que je remédie à ça, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Et il mordit dans un téton, tout en pinçant l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Après un petit cri, Bella rigola.

-C'est ça que tu appelles jouir avec moi ? Je vois mal comment tu vas faire.

-Attends, attends… Ouvre le tiroir et donne-moi un préservatif.

-Ah enfin !

Il lui prit le préservatif et l'enfila, en lui jetant un regard faussement furieux.

-Ah c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ?

Bella fit une tête faussement innocente.

-Comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir autre chose…

Elle se releva pour lui caresser son torse musclé, sentir ses muscles sous sa peau et pincer à son tour ses tétons. Mais il la força à se rallonger, même si cela ne sembla pas lui plaire.

-Non, ma chérie, ce soir c'est moi qui te donne du plaisir.

-Pourquoi ?

Il se rapprocha de sa bouche boudeuse et après un tendre baiser, il lui répondit.

-Parce que tu as déjà fait l'effort de dire que tu es désolée.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais ses mots se transformèrent en gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe tendu contre le sien. Il pénétra lentement en elle et s'arrêta une fois entré en entendant son cri. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas ainsi, et elle commença à donner des petits coups de reins, qu'il lui rendit toujours un peu plus forts. Leurs corps s'unirent totalement, partageant des sensations éblouissantes, découvrant un univers qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais aperçu, ne faisant plus qu'un. Elle atteignit de nouveau l'orgasme et il la rejoignit peu après, s'abattant sur elle.

Une fois suffisamment remis, il se dégagea d'elle et se coucha à côté d'elle la prenant dans ses bras. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de tourner son visage vers lui, ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

-C'est tout ?

Immédiatement elle sentit son sexe durcir contre son corps et elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'il remonta sur elle.

Elle rigola et se noya dans le torrent de sensations que son amant éveilla en elle.

…

_Message de l'auteur :_

_Me voici enfin de retour ! Ce que vous m'avez manqué !_

_J'avais tellement hâte de publier après tout ce temps, que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me relire ! Donc désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes… Mais je republierais une version corrigée comme pour les autres chapitres._

_J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps, mais je me suis enfin remise à écrire. Merci d'avoir patienté, j'espère que ça en valait à peu près le coup =)_

_Bisous et bonnes fêtes à tous, Nell_


	7. Changement de programme

A son réveil, Bella se sentit magnifiquement bien reposée et sereine. Quel délice de commencer une journée ainsi ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait oublié quels bienfaits le sexe pouvait avoir !

Elle se retourna pour regarder si Edward dormait toujours, mais le lit était vide.

Cette découverte la ramena brutalement sur terre et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Edward était-il parti ? Il n'était pas encore l'heure d'aller travailler. N'avait-il pas apprécié cette nuit autant qu'elle ? N'avait-elle pas eu la même valeur que pour elle ?

S'il ne voulait avoir qu'une aventure sans lendemain, il était mal parti. Il l'avait installée dans son appartement, donc cela ne servait à rien qu'il s'échappe au petit matin. Elle sera toujours là ce soir.

Alors que Bella s'asseyait sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils, l'objet de ses interrogations entra justement dans la chambre. Un sourire illuminait son visage et il portait un plateau avec leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, ma chérie !

Bella fut toute attendrie par cette délicate attention et elle fit de la place à Edward pour qu'il puisse s'installer dans le lit avec le plateau.

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans un pot de confiture à la framboise et avant qu'Edward ait le temps de réagir, elle étala la confiture sur son torse nu.

- Bella !

Sa mine stupéfaite et choquée la fit exploser de rire.

- Bon sang, Bella, ce n'est pas drôle ! Ça colle ce truc ! Surtout sur les poils !

Il chercha du regard quelque chose pour essuyer la confiture, mais il ne trouva rien. Il lança un regard furieux à sa fiancée tordue de rire à côté de lui à cause de son exaspération.

- N'espère pas que je t'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit une deuxième fois !

Le rire de Bella cessa instantanément et elle regarda Edward avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Oooh…

- Si c'est pour que tu m'étales de la confiture dessus…

- Mais je vais te l'enlever ! Regarde…

Sur ce, elle se positionna au dessus de lui et commença à lécher son torse. Elle sentit Edward se détendre sous les caresses de sa langue.

- Alors tu voudras bien continuer à m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit ?

La petite voix innocente qu'elle avait utilisée fit sourire Edward.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas…

- Mais si…

- Peut-être… A condition que tu me laisses mettre de la confiture sur tes seins !

- Hé ! Non, c'est mon idée, t'as pas le droit de me copier !

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Dis plutôt que ça ne te dérange pas de me m'engluer dans tout ce sucre, mais que toi tu ne veux surtout pas te salir !

Alors que Bella envisageait une retraite stratégique, Edward posa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira pour lui donner un baiser endiablé. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle était toute étourdie tandis qu'il abordait son fameux sourire narquois.

- Je te pardonne à condition que tu prennes une douche avec moi, parce que tu n'as pas vraiment fini de me nettoyer.

Ils engloutirent à toute vitesse le reste de leur repas et se réfugièrent sous l'eau de la douche. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement et Bella fit bien attention à faire disparaître les dernières traces de framboise du torse d'Edward. Elle parsema ensuite son buste de baisers, traçant un chemin de feu jusqu'à son nombril. Lorsqu'elle s'aventura en bas, elle rencontra le sexe tendu d'Edward. Elle entendit le grognement rauque qu'il émit lorsqu'elle effleura de ses doigts sa virilité impatiente. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Edward. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et il attendait impatiemment la suite. Mais il lui sembla remarquer une certaine hésitation sur son visage couvert de gouttes d'eau.

- Bella ? Je peux prendre les choses en main, si tu veux. En fait, il va falloir que je prenne les choses en main si tu ne te décides pas bientôt…

- Non, c'est juste que…

Quelque chose semblait vraiment la gêner. Il s'efforça de parler d'un ton doux, mais sa voix fut rauque de désir.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu forces à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas.

Il la prit par les épaules voulant la redresser, mais elle secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui à la fois intrigua Edward et augmenta encore la chaleur dans son corps.

- En fait, j'en ai envie…

Puis elle parla à toute vitesse en fermant les yeux.

- Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

- Voilà, je l'ai dit.

Elle chercha à voir la réaction d'Edward. Il la regardait la bouche ouverte et l'étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux. Immédiatement Bella fut sur la défensive.

- Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas un crime, que je sache ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Edward secoua la tête et des gouttelettes s'échappèrent de ses cheveux. Bella se serait cru dans une publicité pour un shampooing pour homme.

- Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'une fille qui en aurait déjà sucé des centaines ?

Edward éclata de rire, mais sa fiancée ne sembla pas bien le prendre. Il s'empressa de s'expliquer avant qu'elle ne décide de sortir de la douche.

- Non, absolument pas. Mais tu n'es pas le genre de fille à admettre qu'il y a certains domaines où elle ne s'en sort pas parfaitement.

- Ah bon, tu trouves ? Pourtant je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une personne forte.

Cette remarque l'avait rendue pensive et Edward commença à désespérer de voir son désir satisfait.

- Oui, tu donnes l'impression d'être une femme forte. Et maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais te porter dans mes bras, te plaquer contre la paroi de cette fichue douche et je vais te pénétrer sans plus de préliminaires.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et la saisit sous les bras, mais se figea. Il avait fait vite mais Bella avait eu le temps de prendre son sexe douloureux dans sa bouche. Elle commença alors à lui faire subir à la fois la pire et la plus agréable des tortures. Sa bouche et sa langue répandaient des milliers d'étincelles qu'il ressentait de la racine de ses cheveux à ses orteils.

Il était vrai que ça n'était pas parfait, mais ça marchait. Oui, il était indéniable que ça marchait bien. Très bien même. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Le fait que Bella ne soit pas si expérimentée que cela amplifiait son plaisir. Car quel homme serait ravi d'apprendre que sa fiancée ait eu des dizaines d'amants ? Il était certain que sa jouissance ne venait pas que des délicieux mouvements de la jeune femme devant lui, mais également de cette fierté d'être un des rares hommes à avoir eu le droit à cette attention.

Après qu'il ait éjaculé, Bella recracha le sperme au fond de la douche et passa un coup de jet d'eau dessus. Elle se retourna vers Edward qui l'embrassa goulûment avant de la taquiner.

- Quel élégant crachat !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux, mais se calma quand elle vit la lueur taquine au fond ses yeux.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est élégant ? C'est ton sperme avec tous les spermatozoïdes et autres choses suspectes que ça contient dans ma bouche.

Elle sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour la tendre à Edward avant d'en prendre une pour elle. Mais son fiancé entreprit de la sécher avec sa serviette en la frictionnant tendrement.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses suspectes : ce sont des choses naturelles !

- Quand ça se trouve dans la partie inférieure du corps, mais quand c'est dans ma bouche, ça devient suspect, crois-moi !

Bella avait plus de mal à formuler des pensées cohérentes à cause de tous les baisers qu'Edward laissait après avoir essuyé chaque partie de son corps.

- Donc tu n'aimes pas le goût de mon sperme ?

- Pas spécialement non, désolée de te décevoir !

Elle lui arracha la serviette des mains et se chargea de le sécher à son tour.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comprends parfaitement.

Bella suspendit son geste et le regarda malicieusement.

- Vraiment ? Tu as déjà goûté à ton sperme ?

Edward éclata de rire.

- Tu m'as eu ! Je ne sais pas quel goût ça a, mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me recraches tout sur les pieds.

- Ha ha, tes pauvres petits pieds n'ont subi aucun dommage et il ne me semble pas avoir entendu de protestations pendant que j'étais afférée au niveau de…

D'une caresse elle lui signifia de quelle partie de son corps elle voulait parler. Partie du corps qui se mit aussitôt à durcir.

- Peut-être pas, mais je crois quand même que tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prêt à mettre mon corps à disposition pour que tu t'améliores.

- Quelle générosité ! Malheureusement si tu veux me faire croire que ma performance était moyenne, il faut que tu apprennes à jouir en faisant moins de bruit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prête à te proposer des séances d'entraînement.

- Ça tombe bien, je suis prêt.

- Désolée Monsieur-Le-fainéant, mais j'ai un travail, moi !

Elle rangea la serviette et regagna la chambre.

- Oh désolé, Mademoiselle-J'ai-le-boulot-le-plus-important-au-monde !

Edward la suivit et l'attrapa par la taille, la forçant à se retourner.

- Serait-ce une critique envers mon travail ? Je vous signale que j'œuvre à la formation des futures générations, moi !

- Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle. Mais peut-être qu'après avoir lavé le cerveau à toute la jeunesse de cette ville, vous pourriez me donner quelques cours particuliers.

Il l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou et la sentit frémir.

- Mmh, peut-être… Dans ce cas, il faut que je réfléchisse à mes tarifs.

Il lui mordilla la peau du cou et parla tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer leur parfum envoûtant.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses un jour te prostituer.

- Ha ha, très drôle. Allez prépare-toi maintenant ou tu vas arriver en retard au travail.

Edward la relâcha et prit une petite voix d'enfant.

- Ouii, maîîîtresse.

- Désolée, mais ton imitation n'est pas très réussie. Ta voix est bien trop grave, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux dénigrer tous mes talents d'imitateur.

…

Installé derrière son bureau, Edward attendait la visite de Jasper qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à prendre de ses nouvelles. Il fut quand même surpris lorsque celui-ci déboula à toute vitesse dans son bureau.

- On a un problème.

A peine eût-il le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une Alice suspicieuse pénétra dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accélérer comme ça, Jasper ?

Ce dernier maugréa quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Alice lui lança un regard étonné avant de se tourner vers son frère, la mine soucieuse.

- Edward, pourquoi est-ce que mon idiot de mari m'a dit que Bella n'allait pas venir à mon vernissage ?

Aïe, Jasper avait fini par parler. Heureusement que la situation n'était plus tout à fait la même. Encore fallait-il se sortir de ce pétrin sans qu'Alice apprenne ce qui avait failli se produire. Edward décida de gagner un peu de temps. En fait, il ne redoutait pas vraiment Alice, mais plutôt Jasper, qui ne sera probablement pas ravi d'entendre le revirement de situation qui avait eu lieu.

- De quel vernissage parles-tu ?

- Et bien si je suis ici, c'est que je voulais te rappeler que je t'avais invité à mon vernissage. Et comme entre temps tu t'es fiancé, Bella est invitée bien sûr !

- Merci, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer en personne. Même si ça me fait très plaisir de te voir, sœurette.

- Moi aussi, frérot. En fait, j'avais d'abord demandé à Jasper de te le rappeler, mais il m'a dit que Bella ne viendrait probablement pas. Alors après avoir dû le torturer pour qu'il parle, il m'a révélé que tu avais quitté Bella.

Alice le regardait avec appréhension. Il était clair qu'elle souhaitait un démenti. Jasper jeta, lui, un regard désolé à Edward.

- Il a dit que Bella n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle sembla l'être et des bêtises de ce genre. Mais vous allez venir tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward fut surpris de voir à quel point sa sœur voulait que Bella vienne. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son bonheur à lui importait tant à sa sœur.

Jasper interpréta son silence comme de la gêne et tenta de lui venir en aide.

- Alice…

Alice fusilla son mari du regard et se tourna, confiante, vers Edward.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on va venir ! On s'était juste un peu disputé, mais rien de grave, une simple dispute comme il y en a dans tous les couples.

Edward vit les muscles d'Alice se relâcher et un sourire ravi naître sur ses lèvres. Il fut alors très heureux de ne pas avoir quitté Bella.

- Ah ! Tu vois Jasper ! Ils vont venir ! Génial ! Merci, frérot ! Bon, j'y vais maintenant. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec tes idioties, Jasper. Ça se voit quand même sur son visage, qu'il est totalement amoureux ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir, sœurette !

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Jasper regarda Edward, ahuri.

- Franchement, pourquoi tu lui as menti ? Tu t'es mis dans une situation encore pire que si tu avais dû lui avouer que tu t'étais fiancé à une inconnue ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ce soir ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Eh bien, je pense que je vais aller au vernissage d'Alice avec Bella !

Jasper commença à devenir soupçonneux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que…

Edward haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Si.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours avec cette femme !

- Si.

- Tu n'as même pas été fichu de la larguer ?

- Si. Enfin non. En fait, j'allais le faire, mais elle m'a pris de court.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait avoir ? Il lui a suffit de te sauter dessus pour que tu oublies que tu voulais la quitter ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé : elle m'a sauté dessus et j'ai vite changé d'avis !

La tête désespérée de Jasper le fit rire.

- Tu peux rire, mais moi je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, là.

- Du calme ! En fait, Bella est rentrée et elle m'a présenté des excuses pour… quelque chose qui s'était passé, et elle était tellement charmante ! Et je t'assure qu'elle me semblait sincère.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je te rappelle que tu as toujours eu un peu de mal pour juger de la sincérité des femmes.

Edward détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, mais là je te jure que je ne me trompe pas.

Son beau-frère le regarda encore légèrement incrédule, puis il sembla se résigner.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Après tout c'est ton problème. Mais j'ai quand même passé une sale soirée à cause de toi ! Avec ta sœur qui voulait tout comprendre et moi qui essayait de lui épargner les détails les plus sordides.

- Merci, Jasper.

- Ouais, ça, tu peux le dire. Bon, n'oublie pas de venir avec ta merveilleuse fiancée ce soir.

- T'inquiète !

Juste avant que Jasper ne sorte du bureau, Edward le rappela, soucieux.

- Et toi essaies de te comporter convenablement avec Bella. Je t'interdis de faire des réflexions déplacées ou des sous-entendus. Je te l'ai dit, on s'est expliqués et réconciliés, alors tout va bien.

- Si tu le dis…, dit-il d'une voix sceptique.

…

Bella traversait joyeusement les couloirs, lorsqu'elle aperçut Jacob venir de l'autre côté. Il arborait son irritant sourire de séducteur, mais pour une fois cela ne la gêna pas. Non, aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait la vexer, elle était d'excellente humeur. Elle se sentait remplie d'une magnifique énergie. Ce fut donc gaiement qu'elle salua le professeur de sport.

- Tiens Jacob ! Mon instinct me disait justement que je risquais de te croiser aujourd'hui.

- Et mon instinct à moi, me dit que tu as très envie de me sauter dessus ! Pas vrai, ma petite Bella ?

Toujours ce petit sourire agaçant…

- Oh, c'est probablement bien ce que ton instinct te dit, mais, sans vouloir te vexer, tu as un instinct de merde.

- J'en conclus que tu refuses toujours de me croire. Mais je sais qu'un jour tu admettras tout.

Ce fut au tour de Bella de sourire malicieusement.

- En fait, il faut que je t'avoue que tu avais raison.

- Ah, tu vois !

- Oui, sauf que tu te trompais au niveau de la personne que je désirais et dont j'espérais être désirée en retour.

- Oh non, pitié ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment être amoureuse de ton fiancé ?

- Ah je suis contente qu'on parle enfin de lui, mon fiancé.

Il la regardait avec un air condescendant et elle le fixait farouchement.

- Je sais que tu as remarqué que j'étais fiancée et je sais aussi que tu n'éprouves strictement rien pour moi. Je suis juste une distraction à tes yeux, donc ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi de passer à autre chose. Et c'est ce que je te prierais de bien vouloir faire.

Jacob ne sembla pas le moins du monde désarçonné. Il répondit calmement.

- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu ne tiens pas à ton fiancé. Tu le tromperas un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne tenterais pas ma chance. C'est vrai que tu n'es qu'une distraction, mais une distraction particulièrement intéressante, je vais donc continuer à te tourner un peu autour et à t'attendre. Et puis je suis certain que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi.

Bella s'efforça de garder son calme. Il essayait de la provoquer et elle ne devait pas se faire avoir.

- Peu m'importe ce que tu crois, tant que tu ne m'approches plus.

- Si tu crois que je vais abandonner, tu te trompes.

- Si tu veux prendre le risque de te retrouver à l'hôpital…

Jacob éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Comme si une petite femme comme toi pouvait me faire du mal. Et je suis également certain d'être bien plus fort que ton petit fiancé.

Là s'en était trop, Bella bouillonnait de colère. Elle lui aurait bien foutu son poing dans la figure, arraché les cheveux, tiré les oreilles et écrabouillé les testicules. Elle envisagea pendant une seconde de passer à l'action pour lui montrer ce qu'elle était capable de lui faire, mais elle se contenta finalement de soupirer. Se battre n'était vraiment pas un bon exemple à donner dans un lycée.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?

- Non.

- Alors… tu risques d'être déçu.*

Ils se toisèrent un instant avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.

A peine eut-elle tourné dans un autre couloir que quelqu'un d'autre l'aborda.

- Euh bonjour Bella !

C'était Angela qui semblait gênée. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait apparemment quelque chose à dire.

- Bonjour Angela, comment vas-tu ?

- Euh bien, merci… Je… je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Bella la regarda se mordre la lèvre inférieure, soudain curieuse de ce que sa collègue pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai remarqué que tu semblais… bien t'entendre avec Jacob. Et c'est de lui que je voulais te parler… Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun risque que je le prenne mal !

- Ah ? Vraiment ?

Angela observa Bella, visiblement pas convaincue.

- Oui, oui, je t'assure !

- Ah… Bon bah ça tombe bien parce qu'il fallait que je te dise que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très recommandable. Il séduit toutes les femmes, peu importe qu'elles soient célibataires ou non. Il a déjà essayé de séduire toutes les profs de ce lycée avec plus ou moins de succès. Et apparemment il a fait le tour, donc il a été bien content qu'une nouvelle arrive pour qu'il puisse s'amuser un p… Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas aller si loin !

Angela était devenue rouge de honte de s'être laissée emportée ainsi dans ses paroles, elle qui d'habitude était toujours mesurée. Bella devina que Jacob avait également essayé de la séduire et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié. Mais elle n'aurait su dire si sa collègue était fâchée parce que Jacob avait tenté de la charmer alors qu'elle était en couple, ou parce qu'elle avait aimé qu'il la drague et avait été blessée de savoir qu'il n'avait aucune intention sérieuse.

- Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais tombée dans son jeu de séduction… Mais c'est juste qu'il m'avait semblé que vous… discutiez souvent ensemble.

Bella était certaine qu'Angela avait remarqué qu'ils faisaient plus que « discuter » de choses anodines, mais elle appréciait sa discrétion. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu admettre qu'elle s'était laissée avoir par un homme comme Jacob.

- Merci de me prévenir. Je ferai attention dorénavant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, j'ai un merveilleux fiancé dont je suis follement amoureuse, donc ça devrait m'aider.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Angela lui sourit gentiment avant de partir.

…

Bella rentra en courant dans l'appartement et en s'écriant :

- J'ai réfléchi à mes tarifs !

Edward la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort en lui dévorant la bouche d'un baiser endiablé. Qu'elle était contente de rentrer, d'oublier les soucis de la journée dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Désolée, ma chérie, mais on va être obligé d'annuler les cours particuliers pour ce soir.

La déception envahit Bella. Elle qui avait attendu ce moment toute la journée ! Edward parsema son visage de baisers pour la réconforter.

- Nous sommes invités au vernissage d'Alice. Alice, tu te souviens ? Ma sœur.

Bella frappa Edward sur la poitrine, choquée.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

Edward prit la main avec laquelle elle l'avait frappé et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Je te taquinais, ma chérie. Bref, nous sommes invités à son vernissage, ce soir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nos cours particuliers, ce n'est que partie remise. Nous ferons un cours de rattrapage une fois rentrés, lui chuchota t-il dans l'oreille.

- Bon… Soit, lui répondit-elle en feignant de bouder.

- Ne crois pas que tu m'auras avec cette tête là ! Allez va te préparer.

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Bella se figea devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Edward avait revêtu un très élégant costume gris à couper le souffle. La chemise légèrement entrouverte, il avait l'air d'un dieu arrogant, sûr de son charme. Elle se força à respirer calmement et à ne pas le fixer bouche bée et les yeux agrandis par tant de beauté. Comme il l'observait avec un air espiègle, elle se demanda s'il avait perçu son trouble.

- Quoi ?

- Rien du tout. J'aime beaucoup ta robe, tu es très belle comme ça.

Bella avait enfilé une robe noire à la coupe simple, descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Edward fixait obstinément son décolleté, pourtant celui-ci n'était ni trop osé, ni trop sage.

- Quoi ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas si ce sont mes yeux qui me jouent des tours, mais j'ai l'impression que tes seins ont durcis.

Bella jeta avec effarement un coup d'œil sur sa poitrine, le tissu de sa robe ne cachait effectivement pas ses seins qui s'étaient tendus dès qu'elle avait aperçu Edward.

- Non, non, tu devrais porter des lunettes.

Il lui sourit, pas dupe de son mensonge. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de leurs cœurs et courir un feu dans leurs veines. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa nuque, là où quelques cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon. Bella soupira.

- Si tu continues, on va être en retard.

Edward se releva, les yeux noirs de désir.

- Oui, tu as raison et on ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu avec Alice. Je regarderai ce qui se cache sous cette merveilleuse robe plus tard.

Bella chaussa ses escarpins noirs et prit le bras d'Edward.

…

Dès qu'Alice les aperçut elle se précipita vers eux.

- Ah voilà, les amoureux !

Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Dire que la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Alice, elle jouait seulement la comédie et qu'aujourd'hui pourtant, cela n'était plus une mise en scène.

- Bonjour sœurette, tu vois, on est là !

- Bonjour, Alice.

Edward et Bella saluèrent Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient également là. Puis Alice prit sa future belle-sœur par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin en faisant signe à Rosalie de venir et aux garçons de s'occuper entre eux.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir, Bella ! Nous n'avons toujours pas eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, je trouve cela très dommage.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Bella se sentait un peu perdue, mais elle était déterminée à faire une bonne impression devant Alice et Rosalie, surtout qu'elle espérait les avoir longtemps pour belles-sœurs.

- Mais on s'est dit qu'on aura l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître pendant les préparatifs du mariage.

- Oh, euh… oui, bien sûr.

Bella n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux préparatifs du mariage. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement pris conscience du fait qu'elle allait se marier.

- Donc nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions nous répartir les tâches pour t'aider et te conseiller.

- Euh… oui.

Elle ne voyait pas où Alice voulait en venir. Elle se demandait seulement, si, maintenant que leurs sentiments à Edward et elle étaient différents, ils n'allaient pas vouloir repousser le mariage afin de construire leur relation de la manière courante. Ils pourraient prendre le temps, apprendre à se connaître, voir comment se révèle la vie à deux sur le long terme. De plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, elle aurait donc préféré ne rien précipiter.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'en parler à Alice et Rosalie avant d'en avoir parlé à Edward. Elle se contenta d'écouter.

- Nous avons réfléchi et nous avons décidé que Rosalie pourrait t'accompagner choisir le menu et la pièce montée, je pourrai te conseiller pour les fleurs, et maman adorerait te proposer des endroits où fêter votre mariage. Elle pourrait t'aider avec les invitations et toute autre chose dont tu aurais besoin. Et puis nous t'accompagnerons toute les trois pour acheter ta robe de mariée !

Des étoiles scintillaient dans les yeux d'Alice. Ceux de Bella étaient plutôt… angoissés.

- Oh ! euh… je vois que vous avez déjà beaucoup réfléchi.

- Oui ! C'est mon dernier frère qui se marie alors je suis toute excitée et puis maman se fait vraiment une joie de ce mariage ! Elle est tellement heureuse qu'Edward t'ait rencontrée. Elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour lui depuis que…

Rosalie toussota et immédiatement sa belle-sœur se tut. Mais Bella crut comprendre qu'Alice aurait aimé en dire plus car elle avait levé les yeux au ciel. Bella aurait voulu poser une question mais Rosalie la devança.

- En fait, avez-vous fixé une date pour le mariage ?

Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Euh… non, pas encore. Nous voulons prendre notre temps, donc peut-être que nous n'allons pas nous marier tout de suite.

Aussitôt Alice fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Euh…

- Parce que Jasper m'a parlé de quelque chose qui n'irait pas entre Edward et toi, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tout va très bien.

Devant les mines inquiètes de ses futures belles-sœurs, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elles se réjouissaient toutes de ce mariage, alors qu'elle et Edward passaient leur temps à leur mentir.

- Je suis désolée, il faut… il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Alice et Rosalie la dévisagèrent un instant, avant de lui indiquer où aller.

Bella se précipita aux toilettes et souffla un grand coup devant le miroir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle essaye de convaincre Edward de raconter la vérité à sa famille. Ils ne pourraient constamment vivre dans le mensonge et être sur leurs gardes lorsqu'ils seraient en leur compagnie. Ce serait trop épuisant et elle savait pertinemment qu'ils se trahiraient un jour ou l'autre. Mais elle doutait de parvenir à le convaincre. Il serait effectivement délicat pour lui d'expliquer à sa famille qu'il leur avait d'abord menti.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une femme qui se remaquillait devant le lavabo à côté du sien.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Euh... oui, merci.

- Vraiment ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air.

Bella observa la femme. Elle était somptueuse. Grande avec une magnifique chevelure blonde, elle dégageait une aura d'assurance. Mais elle fut surtout frappée par son air hautain et condescendant. Cette femme était la provocation même, ou peut-être la tentation même d'un point de vue masculin. Elle portait une robe rouge carmin au décolleté plongeant, rien à voir avec le sien. Ses seins donnaient l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa robe. Ses hauts talons aiguille lui permettaient de la regarder de haut. Une chose était sûre : Bella n'aimait pas cette femme. Bizarrement, elle lui faisait penser à une version féminine de Jacob.

- Vous êtes la fiancée d'Edward Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella fut déstabilisée par le ton possessif sur lequel elle prononçait le nom d'Edward.

- Euh… oui.

La femme éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Vous commencez toutes vos phrases par un « euh… » ?

- Euh… non, bien sûr que non.

Bella avait les joues en feu. Elle n'aurait bien entendu pas dû répondre à cette prétentieuse. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance devant cette femme au visage trop maquillé.

- Vous devez faire un bien piètre professeur. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vous trouve…

Bella sentit la colère monter en elle. Bien, cette émotion lui permettrait sûrement d'arrêter de se laisser faire.

- Oh, excusez-moi, nous n'avons pas vraiment fait de présentations en bonne et due forme.

Bella ne voulait absolument rien avoir à faire avec cette femme, mais mieux valait connaître ses ennemis. Car cette femme ne lui voulait certainement aucun bien.

- Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance, Bella.

Elle lui tendit sa main manucurée, que Bella saisit à contrecœur.

- Apparemment vous connaissez déjà pas mal de choses sur moi, dont mon prénom, tandis que moi, je ne connais même pas le vôtre.

La femme éclata de son rire aigu.

- Vous avez raison. Je m'appelle Tanya. Je suis l'ex-fiancée d'Edward.

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement.

- D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que personne ne vous ait parlé de moi. Il me semblait avoir laissé un souvenir assez marquant…

Tanya sembla se remémorer quelque chose, puis planta son regard dans celui agrandi par la stupeur de Bella. Cette petite ne ferait vraiment pas long feu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dégourdie.

- Mais bon, peu importe, puisque je suis là pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

…

Note de l'auteur :

*Ces mots ne sont bien évidemment pas les miens^^ Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite référence à Stephenie Meyer, c'est quand même une fanfiction sur Twilight :)

Cf. Fascination, chap. 3 : Phénomène, p.77-78.

…

_Message :_

_Merci beaucoup à vous qui me lisez, qui me mettez en alerte et en favoris, qui me laissez des reviews ! J'adore connaître vos réactions après chaque chapitre, ça me motive pour la suite et ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fiction =)_

_Et je tiens à dire merci à Edward-Cullen-Addict pour le petit mot au début du chapitre de sa fiction « Un amour de gynéco » et de rien, parce que je suis toujours très contente de pouvoir l'aider )_

_xxx_

_Nell_

**[Chapitre corrigé par Althea Black]**


	8. Le vernissage

_-Je m'appelle Tanya. Je suis l'ex-fiancée d'Edward._

_Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement. […]_

_-Je suis là pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient._

_._

La jalousie s'infiltra dans les veines de Bella, mettant son sang en ébullition. Encore quelques secondes plus tôt il était inconcevable pour elle qu'Edward ait déjà été fiancé. Et même maintenant il lui était toujours impossible de croire qu'Edward s'était lié à une femme comme celle qui se tenait devant elle. Cette femme blonde, arrogante et –Bella y aurait mis sa main à couper- superficielle. Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait imaginer _son_ Edward avec cette Tanya.

Le regard triomphant de cette vipère insinua cependant le doute en elle. Et si ses paroles n'étaient pas des mensonges. Si cette femme avait vraiment occupé la place que tenait maintenant Bella dans la vie d'Edward.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur passé. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à se connaître réellement. Et c'était maintenant qu'elle en prenait vraiment conscience. Elle aurait pu se gifler pour sa stupidité. Laisser un homme prendre autant de place dans son cœur sans le connaître, quelle imprudence ! Une imprudence dans laquelle elle se reconnaissait malheureusement parfaitement.

Surtout que cette femme projetait apparemment de reconquérir Edward. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse et qui ne semblait nourrir qu'une simple affection pour elle. Cela ne promettait que souffrance et chagrin.

Tanya prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à la voir réduite au silence. Son sourire éblouissant ne laissait aucun doute sur la teneur de ses pensées. Elle savait déjà qu'elle sortirait gagnante de ce duel. Le désarroi qui s'était peint sur le visage de Bella, n'en était-il pas la preuve flagrante ?

Bella se maudit intérieurement d'avoir ainsi révélé ses émotions. Il était hors de question qu'elle se déclare vaincue avant d'avoir commencé à se battre. Et elle se battrait ! Elle ne laisserait pas Edward la mettre de côté pour retourner dans les bras de son ex. Ils avaient déjà tellement progressé dans leur relation, qu'elle ne permettrait à personne de gâcher leurs efforts. Après tout, cette femme n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était l'_ex_-fiancée d 'Edward ? Bella sentit un malin plaisir à cette pensée, comment avait-elle pu considérer cela comme un détail ? Pourquoi Edward retournerait dans les bras d'une femme qu'il avait quittée ?

Bella se força à reprendre un visage serein et déclara d'un ton léger :

-Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'optimiste.

Sa réaction eut l'effet escompté. La femme perdit un peu de sa contenance face à ce soudain changement de comportement.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, je dois admettre que vous me surprenez. Personnellement, je doute d'avoir le courage d'essayer de reconquérir un ex, entre-temps fiancé à une autre. J'en conclurais qu'il est définitivement passé à autre chose.

Tanya émit un rire aigu.

-Edward n'est pas _passé à autre chose_. Les hommes ne passent pas à autre chose après m'avoir connu.

L'arrogance de cette femme insupporta Bella au plus haut point. Elle allait lui faire ravaler son air supérieure à celle-là !

-Vous ne cessez de me surprendre, Tanya. Je vous avoue que j'envie votre assurance. Je ne me vois pas penser que tous mes ex n'attendent que de m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

-Cela s'explique sûrement par le fait que vous ne leur avez pas laissé de souvenir impérissable.

Heureusement que Bella n'avait rien à portée de main dans ces toilettes parce que sinon elle lui aurait sûrement jeté à la figure.

-Probablement… Mais je préfère quand même qu'il m'oublie plutôt qu'il garde un souvenir impérissable de mon égoïsme et de mon arrogance.

L'insulte était à peine voilée et Tanya n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas la saisir.

-Si vous m'insultez ainsi, je suppose que vous vous sentez menacée. Vous savez qu'Edward me reviendra. Et vous avez raison !

Bella grinça des dents, elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser avoir ainsi. Elle carra ses épaules et leva le menton en prenant un air de défiance.

-Je ne me sens pas menacée.

Tanya prit, elle, un petit sourire pernicieux.

-Vraiment ?

Bella sentit le piège arriver mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y précipiter tête baissée.

-Oui.

-Donc vous ne m'en voudrez pas de tenter ma chance auprès d'Edward ? Puisqu' après tout, il semble que vous êtes si amoureux tous les deux.

Bella sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Le ton de Tanya indiquait qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans ce qu'elle disait, et elle se demanda si cette femme avait eu le temps de les observer, Edward et elle, et si elle avait découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas des fiancés conventionnels.

Mais finalement peu importait, le plus important était de ne pas perdre la face devant cette vipère.

-Mais je vous en prie ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas. Par contre, ne venez pas pleurer sur mon épaule, quand vous serez confronté à la dure déception qui vous attend.

Tanya la regarda un instant, amusée par cette petite fille qui prétendait ne pas avoir peur d'elle. Il était vrai qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal, mais aucune femme n'était de taille à affronter Tanya. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ses atouts et savait qu'aucun homme n'était capable de lui résister, ou simplement de vouloir essayer.

-Ne vous faites pas tant de soucis pour moi. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'épaules pour pleurer et encore moins de la vôtre.

-Tant mieux, et surtout mettez vous à la tâche sans tarder ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment vous allez vous faire rejeter. Pour cela, je vous mets _mon_ fiancé à entière disposition.

Bella sentit un sourire ravi fendre son visage quand elle vit les yeux de Tanya se plisser de colère. Elle n'appréciait apparemment pas d'avoir la permission d'aller chasser Edward ! Mais si elle pensait que Bella était assez stupide pour lui donner la scène de jalousie et les larmes auxquelles elle s'attendait, alors elle allait devoir réviser son jugement.

Elle sortit des toilettes, la tête haute, sans un regard en arrière pour cette femme.

Mais même si elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le reconnaître, Tanya consistait un danger pour son couple et elle allait devoir en apprendre plus sur cette Tanya.

.

Alice regarda autour d'elle, mais Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper semblaient avoir déserté son vernissage. Elle retint le grognement peu élégant qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche et se tourna vers Edward qui se tenait devant un tableau. Lui au moins n'avait pas fui comme les autres. D'un coup elle réalisa que l'opportunité qu'elle attendait depuis quelques jours venait peut-être de s'offrir à elle.

-Alors ? Que penses-tu de tout ça ?

-C'est merveilleux, Alice, comme d'habitude.

Il lui adressa son petit sourire charmeur, qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle s'en voulut déjà pour ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Merci, frérot. Suis-moi, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Edward se figea et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à découvrir au fond des prunelles de son frère fut la peur. Alice sentit que sa volonté vacillait, mais elle tint bon. Elle avait pris sa décision et elle ne devait surtout pas fléchir. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Edward allait peut-être lui faire du mal, mais ne pas lui dire pouvait s'avérer pire encore. Emmett ne partageait évidemment pas son opinion et ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet. Chacun était parti de son côté, fâché et toujours persuadé qu'il avait raison et que l'autre se trompait. Emmett ne voulait pas embêter Edward avec quelque chose qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais su, mais Alice était convaincue qu'elle devait prévenir son frère pour le protéger.

Elle se trouvait maintenant seule, éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes, et elle sut qu'elle avait raison d'être franche avec Edward.

-Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.

-Edward, arrête ! Ce n'est pas simple à dire !

-Je m'en doute, dans le cas contraire tu aurais déjà craché le morceau. Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Bella.

-Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait avoir un rapport avec Bella ?

Alice fronça les sourcils en scrutant le visage d'Edward. Celui-ci détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

-Pour rien ! C'est juste que tout le monde semble vouloir me parler d'elle en ce moment. Tu sais c'est Bella par-ci, Bella par-là…

-C'est normal qu'on ne parle que de ça ! C'était quand même une sacrée surprise que tu nous as faite !

-Oui, oui… Bon, tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ?

-C'est vrai.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration.

-C'est à propos de Jacob Black.

Alice sentit son frère se figer. Son visage devint inexpressif, ses yeux durs. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix fut glaciale.

-Oui ?

Alice regretta un instant de ne pas s'être tut. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-J'ai des nouvelles de lui.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Edward fit mine de partir, mais Alice posa sa main sur son bras.

-Je pense que tu devrais savoir qu'il est revenu ici.

Edward se retourna vivement vers elle. Il scruta son visage, espérant probablement y découvrir la preuve que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement ce n'en était pas une.

-Il a emménagé ici, il y a quelques temps. On ne savait pas si on devait te le dire.

-Qui est au courant ?

Sa voix était celle qu'il utilisait au travail pour donner des ordres à ses employés. Alice baissa les yeux.

-Emmett et moi, seulement. Nous ne l'avons pas dit aux parents. Nous ne savions pas si nous devions te le dire. Emmett pensait que non, mais je me disais qu'il serait plus prudent que tu le saches, au cas où…

Le sourire d'Edward devint cruel lorsqu'il acheva la phrase d'Alice.

-Au cas où lui et sa femme reviendraient me tourmenter.

Alice déglutit.

-Je crois… J'ai entendu dire que… qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

-Quoi ?

Le cri lui avait échappé. Il la regardait avec effroi. Puis son regard se durcit. Il fit un pas vers elle.

-Répéte ce que tu viens de dire.

Alice leva ses mains entre eux comme pour apaiser la tension qui s'était créée.

-Edward, je…

-Répéte ce que tu viens de dire !

Il approcha d'elle et Alice recula un peu plus.

-Je suis vraiment déso…

-Je me fous que tu sois désolée ! Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Alice s'arrêta et releva le menton. Puisqu'il tenait tant à se faire souffrir.

-Ils ne sont plus ensemble !

Edward s'arrêta les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Un malaise envahit lentement Alice, culpabilisée par la détresse qui se lisait sur le visage d'Edward.

-Voilà ! Puisque tu voulais l'entendre, tu l'as entendu.

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard, perdu dans le vide, reflétait ses démons intérieurs.

-Edward, ce n'est pas grave…

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, ils n'ont même pas été fichu de rester ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

Mais Edward ne sembla pas avoir entendu Alice. Soudain il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ?

Alice se tritura nerveusement les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je suppose qu'il vit sa vie, de son côté…

-Non, je veux dire quel métier fait-il ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas…

-Alice…

Sa voix était devenue menaçante.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait.

-Oui.

-Dis-moi.

Alice détourna son regard du sien. Mais son frère prit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à lever la tête vers lui. Le message était clair : elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer.

-Alice, où enseigne t-il ?

-Dans le même lycée que Bella.

Edward lâcha son menton et ferma les yeux. Il respira douloureusement. Alice partagea sa douleur. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher lorsqu'elle voyait son frère ainsi. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir peur avec lui, compatir et espérer. Espérer qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée en le mettant au courant de la présence de Jacob Black en ville.

-Edward, je…

-J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant. Où est-ce que je peux aller ?

Alice comprit qu'il ne souhaitait rien entendre pour le moment même s'il s'agissait seulement de mots réconfortants. Surtout s'il s'agissait de mots réconfortants.

-Je vais te montrer.

.

A la sortie des toilettes, Bella fut étonnée de rencontrer Emmett et Jasper. Ils semblaient l'attendre.

-Euh… Un problème ?

Emmett n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais t'éloigner de la porte, s'il te plaît ?

-Comment ?

Jasper lui prit le bras d'une Bella abasourdie et l'écarta de la sortie des toilettes. Emmett la regarda suspicieusement.

-Tu devrais aller faire un tour, Bella.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Tanya sortit des toilettes. Elle fut aussi surprise que Bella l'avait été quand elle aperçut les deux hommes se tourner vers elle. Mais elle fut encore plus stupéfaite lorsqu'ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et la dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-La ferme, Tanya.

-Tu vas gentiment nous suivre dehors et là on aura quelques petites choses à t'expliquer.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Tanya qui essaya de s'arrêter mais elle ne pouvait guère lutter contre deux hommes.

-Lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je fais un scandale !

-Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à faire ça, sinon je te promets de te montrer ce qu'est un vrai scandale.

-Je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de voir votre frère. Et vous ne pourrez pas non plus l'empêcher de vouloir me voir.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-En fait vous savez très bien qu'Edward veut me revoir, et c'est _ça_ que vous ne supportez pas.

-La ferme, Tanya.

Bella supposa qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais ils venaient tous trois de sortir de la salle et elle ne put plus les entendre. Elle fut incapable de détourner son regard de là où ils étaient sortis pendant quelques instants.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui elle est ?

Bella sursauta en entendant la voix de Rosalie. Elle se retourna.

-Oui. C'est l'ex-fiancée d'Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosalie se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-C'est elle qui te l'as dit ?

-Oui.

Les yeux de Rosalie scrutèrent son visage.

-Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

Bella haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte.

-Rien de particulier.

Le silence s'installa et Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Rosalie n'était pas encore son amie, mais pour le moment elle ne savait pas qui pourrait mieux faire l'affaire.

-Elle a l'intention de reconquérir Edward.

-Et comment as-tu réagi ?

Bella évita son regard.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Et puis, de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Une femme te dit qu'elle est déterminée à te piquer ton fiancé et tu ne réagis pas ?

Bella haussa les épaules, gênée de devoir avouer qu'elle avait autorisé la femme en question à séduire son fiancé. Rosalie continuait de poser sur elle son regard perçant qui mettait Bella mal à l'aise.

-Plutôt intelligent comme attitude. Ne pas devenir hystérique comme elle s'y attendait certainement. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu aies fait.

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Rosalie perdit instantanément son calme et la regarda, incrédule.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait essayer et que j'étais sûre que cela ne la mènerait nulle part.

Un sourire appréciateur naquit sur le visage de Rosalie.

-Pas mal non plus comme tactique.

-Oui, mais depuis que je suis sortie de ces toilettes j'ai l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins de raisons d'être aussi sûre de moi.

-L'intervention des garçons n'a effectivement pas dû apaiser tes craintes.

-Effectivement. Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider un jour à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il faudrait plutôt dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bella se tut en espérant qu'elle continue. Rosalie soupira.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cela. Mais vu les circonstances, je suppose que tu devrais savoir. Les autres seraient probablement d'accord si cela peut aider à protéger Edward de cette peste. Les autres sont plutôt protecteurs envers lui, comme tu auras pu le remarquer. En fait, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Au début, je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un comme Edward pouvait avoir besoin d'aide, mais ensuite Emmett m'a expliqué.

Rosalie fit signe à Bella de la suivre et elles se dirigèrent dans un coin tranquille de la salle.

-Je n'étais pas encore dans la famille quand Edward était encore avec Tanya, alors je n'ai appris tout cela que plus tard. J'avais remarqué qu'Esmée se faisait constamment du souci pour Edward, alors un jour j'ai demandé pourquoi à Emmett.

La curiosité de Bella était complètement éveillée, mais pourtant un part d'elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

-Je ne sais pas très bien quand tout cela s'est passé. Edward avait fini ses études. Il était rentré s'installer à Seattle, mais Jasper et lui n'avaient pas encore monté leur entreprise. Edward sortait avec Tanya, qu'il avait déjà connu avant de partir à la fac, il me semble. Bref, il était totalement amoureux d'elle. Amoureux fou.

Bella reçut ses mots comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, la laissant le souffle court. Cette femme avait reçu l'amour d'Edward.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme comme lui pouvait aimer une femme comme elle. Mais cette idée d'incompatibilité était en fait le seul moyen que Bella avait trouvé pour cacher la jalousie brûlante qui menaçait de la faire crier de rage et pleurer de douleur.

-Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Le problème était que cet amour n'était pas partagé.

Cela n'étonna guère Bella, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de souffrir pour Edward qui avait dû subir cet amour non partagé.

-Mais ça ne gênait pas Tanya, le moins du monde apparemment. Elle profitait de la situation, demandant à Edward de répondre à tous ses désirs. Et malheureusement je dois dire qu'il lui cédait tous ses caprices. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'utilisait. Je suppose qu'il préférait ne rien voir.

Le ton de Rosalie restait neutre, n'énonçant que les faits et émettant quelques explications plausibles, sans jamais condamner son beau-frère. Bella lui en fut reconnaissante, car elle n'aurait jamais supporté de l'entendre critiquer Edward alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation extrêmement difficile.

-Pendant ce temps, Tanya s'installait dans son appartement, ne payait aucune facture, se faisait offrir de somptueux vêtements, bijoux… Edward voyait bien que Tanya aimait trop dépenser et qu'elle attachait beaucoup d'importance à des choses matérielles. Il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais ça s'était avéré impossible. Dès qu'il tentait de la raisonner, de la convaincre de moins jeter _son_ argent par les fenêtres, elle piquait une crise. Elle avait recours au chantage : « Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne voudrais pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. », « Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu ne supporterais pas de me voir malheureuse et tu m'achèterais tout ce que je veux. »

Bella regretta de ne pas avoir roué Tanya de coups quand elles étaient aux toilettes. Comment cette femme avait-elle osé s'en prendre ainsi à son Edward ? Qu'elle se retrouve encore une fois dans son chemin, et s'en était fini pour elle. Elle ne laisserait pas passé une deuxième opportunité de lui régler son compte.

-Edward est quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Tanya, il avait du mal à savoir quoi faire. Quand on est amoureux, les choses qui nous semblaient évidentes avant peuvent ne même plus nous venir à l'esprit. Alors ils continuaient comme avant. Elle était très contente comme ça et lui moins. Je suppose qu'il se rendait quand même compte qu'il donnait plus qu'il ne recevait, que leur relation n'était pas saine. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Demander à son amour de partir ? Faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus voir chaque jour la femme qu'il aimait ? Il y a probablement réfléchi mais il espérait certainement que Tanya change. Que petit à petit elle devienne plus raisonnable, qu'elle l'aime pour son autre chose que son argent. Il est difficile de réaliser que certains de nos rêves ne se réaliseront jamais.

La rouer de coups ne serait finalement peut-être pas une punition assez grande. Elle allait devoir réfléchir à autre chose.

-Mais s'il ne s'est pas décidé à la quitter, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble ?

Bella avait vraiment hâte d'arriver à la fin de leur histoire.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini. Ils se sont d'abord fiancés.

La douleur tordit l'estomac de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas pouvoir comparer son histoire à celle de Tanya. Jusqu'ici elles n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses, puisque Bella n'était jamais sorti avec Edward. Mais les fiançailles représentaient le stade où elle-même se trouvait dans sa relation avec Edward.

-Si je me souviens bien, ça devait être à peu près un an après qu'ils aient commencé à se fréquenter. Tanya semblait avoir fait des efforts. Moins d'achats, plus d'attentions pour Edward. Il a dû être fou de joie et son amour pour Tanya s'en est peut-être retrouvé renforcé. Il a cru que cette amélioration continuerait et il lui a demandé de l'épouser.

Effectivement cela faisait mal. Mais pas seulement pour elle. Aussi pour Edward puisque la fin de cette histoire ne serait pas joyeuse.

-Evidemment dès qu'elle eut le diamant autour du doigt, Tanya arrêta ses efforts. Ce fut même pire qu'avant. Encore plus de caprices, plus de chantage, de manipulation. Elle pouvait se le permettre parce qu'il était plus dur pour Edward de la quitter maintenant que cela signifiait aussi briser leurs fiançailles.

-Mais quand est-ce que tout ça s'est arrêté alors ?

Bella n'en pouvait plus.

-Quand Tanya a commencé à aller voir ailleurs.

-Quoi ? Cette fille avait un type assez dingue d'elle pour lui passer tous ses caprices et elle n'a même pas été fichu de ne pas aller voir ailleurs ?

-Oui. Mais je pense que cela valait mieux pour Edward. Tanya était de moins en moins chez eux. Cela signifiait moins de disputes, donc Edward a d'abord été content, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que Tanya faisait. Un jour, l'autre homme est venu le voir et lui a dit que sa fiancée couchait avec lui.

Si Bella avait voulu dire quelque chose, elle en aurait été incapable. Elle regardait Rosalie bouche bée, se demandant comment une femme pouvait apporter autant de malheur à quelqu'un.

-Quand Tanya est rentrée, Edward lui a demandé pourquoi un homme était venu lui dire qu'il sautait sa fiancée. Elle a d'abord nié, mais l'autre homme est revenu et ils ont tous les deux attendu le retour de Tanya. La confrontation n'a pas été agréable et finalement Edward a annoncé à Tanya que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle retourne dans l'appartement. Il lui a dit qu'il lui ferait parvenir ses affaires et qu'elle pouvait garder la bague. Cela a dû rassurer Tanya, parce qu'elle a plutôt calmement accepté la chose. Elle est partie avec son amant et plus tard on a appris qu'ils avaient déménagé en Floride.

Bella respira difficilement, elle souffrait pour Edward, pour ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

Rosalie replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, puis reprit.

-Tout le monde était ravi et pensait que tout irait mieux maintenant, qu'Edward ferait le deuil de son amour et qu'avec le temps les choses redeviendront comme avant. Mais même si l'on peut oublier quelque chose, le ranger dans le fond de sa mémoire, on ne peut pas échapper aux effets que cela a eu sur nous. Edward a toujours été plus prudent dans ses relations avec les femmes, pour ne pas dire méfiant. Il ne s'est plus jamais engagé et s'est contenté de courtes relations. Ses parents s'en inquiétaient, et puis… il est venu avec toi. Cela a rassuré tout le monde.

Bella sut à cet instant que la famille d'Edward ne devait jamais savoir comment les choses s'étaient réellement passées entre eux. Ils seraient tous alarmés et se méfieraient d'elle.

-Maintenant que Tanya est revenue, les soucis vont refaire surface. Edward ne va probablement pas aimer ça.

Bella acquiesça. Edward n'apprécierait certainement pas que tout le monde fourre son nez dans ses affaires et s'inquiète pour lui.

-Mais il n'y a peut-être pas grand-chose à redouter. Comme cette fois tu es là, Edward ne se retrouvera pas seul face à Tanya. Je sais que vous arriverez à surmonter cette épreuve ensemble et vous en ressortirez encore plus unis.

Bella en doutait fortement, mais Rosalie ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Elle ne savait pas qu'Edward n'était pas amoureux d'elle et alors qu'il avait follement aimé Tanya.

-D'ailleurs, le voilà qui approche. Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai raconté tout ça, je crois qu'il serait fâché. Mais comme ça tu sais à quoi t'attendre et j'espère que tu ne la laisseras pas faire.

Bella eut à peine le temps de hocher de la tête.

-Bella, viens, on rentre.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua le visage fermé d'Edward. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Le cœur de Bella s'affola. Avait-il aperçu Tanya avant que ses frères ne la fassent sortir ?

Elle ne lui posa cependant pas de questions et se contenta de rattraper Edward qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

Rentrer. Rentrer à l'appartement d'Edward. Avait-il partagé cet appartement avec Tanya ? Avaient-ils dormi tous les deux dans le lit ? Et encore si ce n'était que dormir…

.

_Message__:_

_Merci pour toutes les super reviews que vous m'avez laissées ! J'adore voir ce que vous pensez de chaque chapitre, vos sentiments à l'égard des personnages, vos hypothèses pour la suite, ou tout simplement votre petite appréciation sur le chapitre^^_

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont découvert cette fiction en cours de route et qui ont le courage de laisser des reviews sur plusieurs chapitres !_

_Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ne font que lire, c'est déjà super ! Et puis je vous comprends, on ne sait pas toujours quoi mettre dans les reviews, et comme on a pleins d'autres excellentes fictions qui nous attendent on passe à autre chose^^_

_Merci à Edward-Cullen-Addict, d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon chapitre ;)_

_Et je retourne le clin d'œil que Mackayla Lane m'avait fait dans sa fiction « Un bouquet de trop » ;)_

_Bisous à tous, Nelly_


	9. Confrontations

Edward ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, envoya valser ses clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, hésita à se retourner, mais prit la direction de la chambre.

Derrière lui, Bella enleva son manteau doucement. Elle avait envie de se faire toute petite, de disparaître. Edward n'avait pas dit un seul mot sur le trajet du retour. Elle savait juste qu'il était en colère et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle aurait aimé comprendre, mais pour rien au monde, elle ne se serait aventurée à lui demander. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'Edward se mette en tête de passer sa colère sur elle.

Elle se sentait également mal à l'aise, parce qu'Edward ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant d'autant de choses sur lui. S'il ne lui avait pas raconté lui-même son passé, cela voulait dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit au courant. Avec une telle pensée, comment pourrait-elle le rejoindre dans la chambre ?

Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre. Edward était dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle n'osa pas rentrer. Elle regarda le lit. Le lit qu'il avait peut-être occupé avec Tanya. Elle soupira et entra dans la pièce pour prendre un oreiller et une couverture.

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Edward était sur elle. Elle fut tellement désarçonnée qu'elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle s'était attendue à rencontrer ses yeux durs et froids, mais elle ne rencontra que son expression perdue et implorante.

-Comment ça, tu veux dormir sur le canapé ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dormir avec moi ?

-Je… Tu n'avais pas l'air de très bonne humeur, alors je me disais que peut-être…

-Bella, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça. Je… J'ai juste appris une mauvaise nouvelle tout à l'heure, c'est tout. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble.

Avait-il appris que Tanya était de retour ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

Sur son visage s'afficha un sourire doux et réconfortant, elle le lui rendit.

-Désolée, d'avoir voulu dormir sur le canapé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il la prit contre son torse et elle se colla à lui, respirant sa délicieuse odeur. Son cœur battait follement et elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Il l'écarta un peu de lui et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser et l'onde de chaleur dans son corps se fit plus forte.

-N'avions-nous pas prévu quelque chose pour la fin de la soirée ?

-Oh, c'est possible…

Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et l'attira vers elle pour reprendre leur baiser. Quel bonheur de le retrouver ! Retrouver son magnifique corps, retrouver cette promesse d'être satisfaite avant la fin de la soirée.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, de ses épaules à ses hanches. Il caressa ses fesses, ce qui poussa Bella à l'embrasser plus passionnément encore. Il passa ses mains sous sa robe et la lui enleva. A peine, en fut-elle débarrassée, qu'elle se retourna dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la distance entre leurs deux corps. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, besoin de ce contact qui pourrait tout lui faire oublier.

Il défit les boutons de sa chemise, tandis qu'elle ouvrait son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements à se parsemer la poitrine de baisers et le torse de caresses, témoignages d'une tendresse qu'ils ne savaient s'offrir autrement.

Il semblait plus détendu, savourant sans retenue le corps de Bella. Il lécha ses seins, lui tirant des gémissements de plaisir. Il fit glisser sa main vers son entrejambe, effleura délicatement ses lèvres jusqu'à trouver son centre de plaisir. Il entreprit alors de lui tirer ses cris de plaisir qui apaisaient ses angoisses, faisaient taire ses doutes.

Puis ce ne fut plus le soulagement qui l'envahit, mais le désir. Un désir puissant qui faisait palpiter son sang dans ses veines. Voir Bella étendue sur son lit, la sentir s'abandonner sous lui, à lui, rien qu'à lui, cette vision était follement excitante.

Il retourna Bella, qui semblait toujours perdue dans ses sensations de plaisir, il posa ses mains sous ses hanches et la releva sur les genoux. Il positionna face à ses fesses, lorsque Bella comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-Non !

Elle se mit à quatre pattes, échappa à ses mains et se retrouva à l'autre bout du lit en train de le regarder comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Mais lui aussi la regardait sans rien comprendre, les mains vides, le sexe en l'air, visiblement coupé dans son élan.

-Un problème ?

-Oui.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et il la regarda interrogativement.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Il lui était difficile de faire la conversation, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de l'action.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas.

Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas, c'est tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas?

-Je n'aime pas quand vous le faites par derrière. J'ai besoin de pouvoir voir la personne.

La déception fut intense. Il n'aurait pas ce plaisir ce soir, alors qu'il en avait tant besoin.

-Bien. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse alors ?

Elle avait remarqué la déception dans sa voix et en était désolée.

-Comprends-moi bien, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te faire plaisir, mais…

-Tu n'aimes pas ça, j'ai compris.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se retrouver ainsi, dos tourné à un homme qui allait s'enfoncer en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement à sa merci, sous son emprise, perdant tout contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre du plaisir dans ces conditions. Et malheureusement, ce soir encore moins qu'un autre, elle n'avait pas envie d'essayer.

Elle avait déjà tant donné à Edward, et qu'avait-elle eu un retour ? Elle n'avait aucune certitude de son attachement pour elle, sans parler d'amour. Il aimait même peut-être toujours cette Tanya… A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Non, ce ne serait pas avec un homme qui lui donnait si peu de certitude, qu'elle arriverait à se laisser aller dans cette position.

Et puisqu'il n'était pas prêt à donner, elle allait devoir prendre.

-J'ai bien une certaine envie par contre.

Il lui sourit de cette façon qui la faisait craquer. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle n'entendit cette phrase que de très loin, car il était en train de pincer ses seins de ses lèvres.

-T'aurais-je déconcentrée ?

Il remonta ses lèvres pour parsemer sa clavicule de légers baisers, lui laissant ainsi le temps de récupérer ses esprits et de lui répondre.

-Je pourrais me mettre au-dessus.

Edward s'arrêta et plongea les yeux dans les siens. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il la jaugeait. Que cherchait-il à savoir sur elle ? Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment se faisait-il que c'était lui qui ne lui faisait pas confiance ? C'était lui, qui avait eu une fiancée dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Mais finalement, il hocha la tête.

-D'accord.

Cette réponse lui procura une agréable joie. Elle enfourcha Edward, qui s'était allongé sur le dos. Il posa ses mains sur son dos et la força à descendre vers lui. Elle se baissa vers lui et caressa son torse. Elle lécha puis pinça ses tétons, lui tirant des grognements sourds.

Elle exultait. Elle aimait tellement se retrouver ainsi, procurant du désir à l'homme qu'elle aimait, regardant ses yeux s'obscurcir, écoutant les sons rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Jusqu'à ce que les sons rauques se transforment en toussotements gênés. Elle releva la tête du torse d'Edward pour le regarder avec étonnement.

-Un problème ?

-Tu peux juste descendre un moment.

Toujours avec son air étonné sur le visage, elle descendit de lui. Il se redressa, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je vais boire quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Il évita son regard et sortit de la chambre, la laissant assise sur le lit, bouche bée.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire cela ce soir. Comment était-il sensé accepter qu'une femme qui avait peut-être couché avec Jacob Black lui monte dessus ? C'était hors de question.

Edward posa brutalement son verre d'eau sur la table après l'avoir vidé d'un trait.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses collègues. Pourquoi ? Parce que si elle avait commencé à parler d'eux, elle aurait fini par lâcher un mot sur Jacob Black ? Où était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé ? Ces questions le rongeaient. La pensée que Bella fréquente tous les jours cette ordure le tuait. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle le fréquente et qu'il n'en ait rien su avant ce soir qui le torturait.

Mais surtout quelle était leur relation ? Bella le prenait-elle pour un con comme l'avait fait Tanya ? Rigolait-elle de sa stupidité avec Jacob ? Il était vrai que se faire avoir deux fois avait de quoi faire rire. Il serra les poings.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jacob Black s'en tirer. Pas cette fois. Qu'il soit parti avec Tanya c'était finalement révélé être un soulagement, mais il ne permettrait pas qu'il utilise Bella pour l'humilier. Et si elle était impliquée avec Jacob Black, il déciderait de…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait. Il ne fréquenterait plus aucune femme, voilà. Et il passerait des nuits entières à souffrir de cette trahison.

Il sentait déjà le goût de cette trahison. Il remplit à nouveau son verre.

Non, il ne laisserait pas Bella lui faire quoique ce soit avant qu'il ne soit certain qu'elle n'ait rien à voir avec Jacob Black.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourvu, qu'elle n'ait rien à voir…

-Edward, ça va ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Bella le dévisager timidement. Elle était tellement différente de Tanya, il n'avait peut-être aucune raison de douter d'elle. Malheureusement, le passé l'avait rendu trop méfiant.

-Oui, oui. En fait, non. Je n'ai plus très envie de la faire, ce soir. Je préférerais me reposer, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Non. Bien sûr que non.

Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

-Super. Merci.

Ils retournèrent silencieusement dans la chambre, enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et se couchèrent chacun de leur côté du lit.

.

XXX

.

-Tu ne te lèves pas ?

Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain et Bella était toujours roulée en boule sous la couverture. Elle grommela quelque chose.

-Comment ?

-Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui !

-Oh… Alors, je te souhaite une bonne grasse matinée alors.

Il sortit de la chambre en souriant. Bella avait encore grommelé quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Evidemment, maintenant que tu m'as complètement réveillée…»

Cette journée était une très bonne opportunité pour lui. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en avoir une aussi rapidement, mais puisqu'elle se présentait sur un plateau, il allait en profiter.

.

Il était garé devant le lycée, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, il se trouvait ridicule. Si Jacob avait décidé de lui rejouer le même tour, alors il n'avait qu'à larguer Bella et tout sera fini. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Tanya.

Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à redémarrer la voiture. Tourner le contact et faire marche arrière l'obligerait à virer Bella de chez lui et apparemment il avait un problème avec cette idée-là.

Ses mains serrèrent encore un peu plus le volant. Comment se faisait-il qu'en quelques jours à peine cette femme avait réussi à prendre tant d'importance ? Le principe de se fiancer avec une inconnue devait pourtant être simple : ne pas éprouver de sentiments, ne pas être attaché, être libre. Eh bien il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté des trois.

Il n'était pas libre de repartir, de tourner le dos à ce lycée. Il devait rencontrer Jacob Black, il devait savoir, il en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin parce que justement il s'était attaché. Il désirait la compagnie de Bella, il ne voulait pas la voir partir.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses alors qu'ils se connaissaient que depuis si peu de temps ? Cette femme aurait dû ne rien représenter pour lui, rien.

Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il en avait. Il était trop content lorsqu'il la voyait, il savourait trop les moments avec elle, il aimait beaucoup trop lui donner du plaisir. Cependant il aurait été incapable de dire qu'elle était la nature des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Ce n'était pas un domaine où il excellait. Affection était peut-être le bon mot. Cela signifiait qu'il était attaché à elle et qu'il l'aimait bien. Oui, affection.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de respirer. Sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la rue, se tenait Jacob Black. Edward se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu être malade, ne pas donner de cours, et lui, aurait pu échapper à cette confrontation.

Non, cela aurait été lâche. S'il voulait Bella, il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte de l'avoir. Il sortit de la voiture et traversa la rue.

Jacob Black l'aperçut et s'arrêta sur le trottoir, son sourire narquois aux lèvres. Bella ne pouvait quand même pas avoir trouvé du charme à ce type…

-Edward Cullen !

-Jacob Black.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant, pendant lequel les souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre ressurgirent.

-Je peux te parler un instant ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu sais que Bella est ma fiancée.

-Oui.

Jacob Black ne crut pas bon de se départir de son sourire narquois. Il commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs d'Edward, dont les mains se fermèrent en poings.

-Tu couches avec elle ?

C'était la première question qu'il avait formulée.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas l'air d'être très sûr de ta fiancée.

La situation semblait lui plaire à lui, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère d'Edward.

-Ce n'est pas d'elle que je ne suis pas sûr, mais de toi.

-Vraiment ?

Edward ne répondit pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, la confiance ne règne pas. Apparemment ce n'est pas le genre de sentiments que tu leur inspire.

Son poing fila vers la tête de Jacob Black, mais celui-ci se recula et lui attrapa le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Cullen ? Que tu vas pouvoir foutre une raclée à un prof de sport ? Tu n'es pas prêt d'y arriver.

Leurs têtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. L'un avait le regard amusé, celui de l'autre était glacial.

-Réponds à ma question et on en aura fini.

-J'en doute. Parce que même si je n'ai pas encore sauté ta charmante fiancée, elle m'a embrassé.

Un silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rejette la tête en arrière et rit. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps tendu sembla s'échapper.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Cullen ?

Jacob Black le dévisageait avec méfiance. Edward s'était éloigné de lui et semblait soulagé, même joyeux.

-Tu viens juste de me donner la preuve que tu mentais, c'est ça qui me fait rire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses une telle faute !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais je ne t'ai pas menti.

Edward lui sourit.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que Bella t'avait embrassé ?

-Si, et c'est la stricte vérité.

-Si tu voulais me faire croire que tu avais encore réussi à me piquer une fiancée, tu aurais dû dire que _tu_ l'avais embrassé.

-Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, puisque la vérité c'est que _ta_ fiancée m'a embrassé.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non, Bella tient à moi, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Tu es stupide de croire ça parce que ses lèvres ont vraiment capturé les miennes dans un baiser fougueux. Elle embrasse même plutôt bien, ta petite fiancée.

Edward perdit instantanément son sourire.

-Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça.

-Je parle d'elle comme je veux, elle m'a quand même embrassé.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Elle tient à moi. Elle n'embrasserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

-On dirait que tu essaies toi-même de te convaincre de ce que tu dis.

-Ferme-la.

-Ah ! On dirait que tu commences à douter, c'est bien.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Cela n'empêcha pas Jacob Black de poursuivre en affichant son horrible petit sourire.

-Mais je comprends que tu ne la crois pas capable d'une telle chose. Elle m'a effectivement dit après m'avoir embrassé que c'était avec toi qu'elle était et qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez prêt de la vérité, ça ? Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je ne comptais pas lâcher le morceau. Je la trouve sympa, ta petite fiancée, et mon lit sera toujours à sa disposition.

Edward mourrait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et pas qu'une fois. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'ascendant sur un professeur de sport qui ne se gênerait probablement pas pour lui rendre ses coups. Il n'aimait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus arriver au travail défiguré.

Il tourna donc le dos à un Jacob satisfait de lui, ravi d'avoir semer le trouble chez Edward.

La journée fut longue. Les paroles de Jacob Black ne cessèrent de tourner dans sa tête. Il en conclut une chose : il devait avoir une discussion avec Bella. Mais avoir deux confrontations douloureuses dans la même journée ne l'enchantait guère. Bella allait sûrement se sentir insultée lorsqu'il lui poserait la question qui fâche. Elle l'accuserait de ne pas lui faire confiance, de douter d'elle, ce qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas nier. Cette perspective n'était vraiment pas des plus réjouissantes.

Peut-être pourrait-il repousser son interrogatoire d'une journée ? Ou même deux. Comme ça, il aurait le temps de se préparer à leur discussion et réfléchir à la façon de formuler les choses, ce qui pourrait être utile. Oui, cette solution semblait la meilleure.

.

XXX

.

Malheureusement dès qu'il fut chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser la confrontation à un autre jour. Il avait un besoin viscéral de savoir.

Il déposa ses affaires.

-Bella ?

Il la trouva allongée sur le canapé, plongée dans un livre.

-Bella ?

Elle l'entendit enfin et releva la tête.

-Oh, désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

-J'ai vu ça.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Sincèrement ? Pas très très bien. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

-Ah. Ça a l'air sérieux.

-C'est sérieux.

Elle plaça un marque-page dans son livre et le posa sur la table basse. Elle resta assise sur le canapé, levant vers lui ses yeux interrogateurs.

-Oui ?

Il détourna les yeux, soudain gêné. Elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait faire, et il s'en voulait de ressentir ce besoin de tout savoir. Mais fermer les yeux lui avait joué des tours dans le passé. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et regarda Bella droit dans les yeux.

-As-tu embrassé Jacob Black ?

Son corps répondit pour elle. Ses traits se crispèrent en une expression douloureuse et une lueur désespérée traversa ses yeux.

Edward se retourna. Il avait tellement espéré un démenti ! Cette réponse muette était un coup de poignard qui laissait sa poitrine saignante. Elle l'avait donc fait.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas…

Edward soupira. Il ne voulait pas discuter. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser seul, gémir sur son sort, se lamenter sur sa capacité à toujours choisir celles qui vont se réfugier dans les bras de Jacob Black ? Qu'on le laisse boire, qu'on laisse sa poitrine se vider de son sang en paix, ça ne devait pas être trop demandé…

-Tu ne voulais pas, mais tu l'as quand même fait. Tu pourrais ramasser tes affaires et partir, s'il te plaît ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans lui jeter un regard. Il devait bien y avoir de l'alcool dans l'un des placards.

-Quoi ?

Bella l'avait malheureusement suivi.

-Tu veux que je parte ?

Victoire, de la bière ! Il décapsula une bouteille et but une grande gorgée.

-Oui.

-Mais… mais c'est…

-Très compréhensible. Tes affaires ne sont pas dans la cuisine, il me semble.

-Mais Edward, tu ne veux pas vraiment que je m'en aille ?

-Ah bon ? Je t'ai pourtant bien demandé de partir, si tu as besoin que je te le répète.

-Juste à cause d'un malheureux petit baiser ?

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

-Oui, juste à cause d'un malheureux petit baiser, que _tu_ as donné.

-Quoi ?

-Si c'était lui qui t'avait embrassée, j'aurais pu croire qu'il t'avait d'une certaine façon forcée. Mais là, tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix.

-Bien sûr que tu as le choix ! Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en vouloir pour ça ! Je te promets que je suis désolée, que c'était une erreur, elle ne s'est d'ailleurs pas reproduite !

-Encore heureux…

-Je te jure que je m'en veux de l'avoir fait ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi !

Ses yeux l'imploraient, mais il restait là à l'observer calmement.

-Je ne pense pas être capable de te pardonner de m'avoir trompé et de m'avoir menti.

-Menti ? Mais je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais c'était parce que ce baiser n'était rien !

-Tu m'as menti toutes les fois où tu as prétendu tenir à moi, toutes les fois où tu m'as fait sentir que j'avais de l'importance pour toi.

-Mais tu en as ! Je ne t'ai pas menti !

-Vraiment ? Donc tu as embrassé Jacob Black, parce que… tu ne le voulais pas.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ! Je… J'étais perdue ! C'était un moment d'égarement…

-Un moment d'égarement.

Il hocha la tête ironiquement.

-Je… Je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour toi, des sentiments assez forts, mais je ne devais pas ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Pas dans le type de relation que nous avions choisi. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, je te désirais, je te désirais et je te désirais ! Mais pas toi…

-Donc ça va être de ma faute.

Son calme contrastait avec l'agitation de Bella, qui se débattait avec ses explications.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire de toutes ces émotions que je ressentais ! Et il y avait Jacob Black…

-Oui, Jacob Black.

-Il était là, et lui me désirait, il me l'avait bien fait savoir.

-Oui, il aime bien faire savoir les choses aux autres.

-Et puis, il y a eu ce moment.

Les doigts d'Edward se resserrèrent sur la bouteille.

-Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir et il est passé par là, alors je me suis désespérément jetée à son cou.

Le silence s'installa. Bella avait baissé la tête, elle n'osait pas regarder Edward. Mais elle fut bien obligée de jeter un œil dans sa direction car il restait obstinément muet. Elle le vit fixer sa bouteille, d'un regard absent.

-Ça ne change rien.

Le cœur de Bella se brisa une nouvelle fois, comme lorsqu'Edward lui avait demandé si elle avait embrassé Jacob Black.

-Il faut toujours que tu fasses tes valises.

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout.

Bella se redressa.

-Donc tu ne veux plus rien entendre.

-Exactement.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cet arrangement.

Le coup sembla porter puisqu'Edward se retourna vivement face à elle.

-Et je n'aurais jamais dû le proposer.

Bella aurait tellement préféré qu'il la contredise. Mais si c'était ce qu'il pensait, alors elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

-Bien, je vais aller faire mes valises.

-Merci.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte et le regarda boire.

-Tu sais ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

-Ne pas embrasser Jacob Black ?

-J'aurais négocié une clause stipulant que toi aussi tu aurais dû faire des efforts pendant six mois.

-Comment ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas juste qu'il n'y ait que moi qui n'aie pas eu le droit de fuir avant six mois.

-Cela valait aussi pour moi. J'avais parlé d'un délai pendant lequel nous devions rester ensemble sans possibilité de fuir.

-Donc tu as rompu le contrat.

-Non, seulement si j'avais su, j'aurais créé une autre clause concernant les baisers avec Jacob Black.

-Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Tu te contentes de fuir alors que tu aurais pu me pardonner ce malheureux baiser qui a lieu bien avant que notre relation ne devienne plus qu'un simple arrangement.

-Peut-être. Mais quand tu as embrassé cet homme, c'est toi qui fuyais. Toi qui as choisi de fuir tes sentiments au lieu de les confronter et de m'en faire part.

-Tu n'as sûrement pas tort.

Bella alla dans la chambre et boucla sa valise tant bien que mal, la vue brouillée par des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon avec ses affaires, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edward la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il la regardait avec des yeux distants, éteints, qui ne laissaient entrevoir aucune des émotions qu'il ressentait. En espérant que le départ de Bella le fasse ressentir quoique ce soit, ce dont elle commençait à douter.

-Malgré tout, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir accepté ma proposition. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir proposé cet arrangement.

-Je ne regrette pas non plus de l'avoir accepté.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, cherchant à percer les pensées de l'autre, cherchant à le comprendre ou à se comprendre soi-même.

-Est-ce que ça va aller avec ta famille ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr parce qu'ils me semblaient assez tenir à notre couple…

-Ils n'auront pas le choix, ils devront bien comprendre.

-Tu vas leur dire que je…

Bella sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

-Ce que tu as fait ? Non. Je leur dirai simplement que ça n'a pas marché.

-Merci.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

-Chez mon père, je crois.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire.

-Il va bien falloir.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir et lui, à fermer la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna soudainement vers lui.

-Et si je te dis que je suis amoureuse de toi, ça change quelque chose ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à tester sa sincérité. Elle espérait qu'il pouvait y voir son amour pour lui et l'espoir qu'elle avait.

-Non.

La porte se ferma à temps pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas voir les larmes couler sur les joues de Bella.

.

.

_Message :_

_Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié de nouveau chapitre de L'arrangement… Mais c'est parce que j'étais en train d'écrire un OS pour le __**concours I LOVE YOU FOR… A LONG TIME**__, organisé par __**Demetri's Wife **__! (oui, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres excuses^^)_

_Merci à toutes celles qui l'ont déjà lu et reviewé ! (Avec un peu de chance, vous passerez aussi par là et vous lirez ce petit mot de remerciement)_

_J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lu en pense. Il s'intitule __**Deux fous dans un même lit**__._

_En deux mots, je dirais que c'est le rapprochement entre deux voisins, Edward et Bella (rien de très surprenant). J'ai essayé de donner une petite touche de folie à ce rapprochement et j'attends de voir si vous pensez que j'ai réussi !_

_Sinon merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent de L'arrangement ! Vous êtes formidables pour m'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews =)_

_Merci à toutes celles que je suis ravie de retrouver à chaque chapitre ! Merci à toutes celles qui viennent de découvrir cette fiction ! Merci à celles qui ne laissent pas beaucoup de reviews et qui me font l'honneur de choisir ma fiction pour en laisser une ! Et bien sûr merci à toutes celles qui me lisent !_

_Merci aussi à __**stephd1 **__pour sa correction !_

_Bisous, Nelly :)_


	10. Retrouvailles

Charlie ne s'attendait pas à trouver sa fille à sa porte, en pleurs et sa valise à la main, mais dès qu'il la vit, il sut qui était le responsable : Edward Cullen. Ce salop allait le payer cher, personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à sa fille chérie. Et dire qu'il avait commencé à le trouver sympathique après qu'ils aient fait connaissance. Il s'était bien trompé ! Et voilà dans quel état il récupérait sa fille maintenant. Il secoua la tête.

-Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit ici ?

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à demander si tu peux rester quelques jours chez ton papa.

Son ton était bourru et la colère perçait dans sa voix. Bella soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père penser du mal d'Edward, même après qu'il lui ait fermé la porte au nez, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Elle se trouva soudain bête d'éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme incapable d'y répondre.

Elle monta ses affaires dans sa chambre toujours prête à l'accueillir. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle redescendit. Son père l'attendait assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce salop de coureur de jupons. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais.

Bella coinça ses mains entre ses genoux.

-En fait, Edward n'a rien fait.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle allait dire ça.

-C'est… C'est de ma faute.

Charlie se tourna vivement vers elle et plissa les yeux.

-Comment ?

-Ce n'est pas lui qui est allé voir ailleurs… C'est moi.

Charlie manqua de recracher la bière qu'il venait de boire.

-Comment ? Non, attends, je préfère ne rien savoir en fait.

-Bonne idée.

-Oui.

Le silence fut interrompu par un sanglot de Bella.

-Bella ?

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Ce n'est rien. Ça va…

-Je vois ça.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, ma petite, ça va aller, ça va aller…

-Non, ça ne va pas aller. Il ne veut plus me voir.

Charlie réfléchit un instant et se racla la gorge.

-Mais puisque tu viens de me dire que c'était toi qui avait… euh, vu quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant tu veux cet Edward.

-C'était une erreur ! Un moment d'égarement !

-Un moment d'égarement.

-Mais oui ! Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je ferais tout autrement !

-Ma petite, je doute que tu puisses remonter le temps. Il faut que tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes.

-Merci, papa, je sais. Mais quand j'ai fait ça, cette erreur, je ne savais encore jusqu'où iraient mes sentiments pour Edward !

-Comment ça « jusqu'où iraient mes sentiments pour Edward » ?

Bella comprit qu'elle en avait trop dit.

-Euh… Disons qu'ils se sont encore renforcés après… après ce que j'avais fait.

Charlie garda le silence.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai été très stupide. Et je suis en train de le payer. Enfin, bref… Je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre.

-Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps tu comptes rester ?

-On est samedi… Jusqu'à la fin du weekend, je pense. Lundi, j'ai des cours à donner.

Bella frissonna à l'idée de devoir recroiser Jacob Black.

.

Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à porte dimanche matin, Edward sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita hors de son lit et s'habilla à toute vitesse. Peut-être que Bella était revenue, peut-être voulait-elle continuer leur conversation de la veille. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il n'avait pas mis fin à la discussion un peu trop vite. Elle lui avait quand même avoué être amoureuse de lui… Non, il ne devait pas faiblir. Elle l'avait trompé. Il ne devait pas permettre à une autre menteuse d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui. Il allait lui dire calmement mais fermement qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. A croire la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé, il n'avait pas tant envie que ça de ne plus jamais la voir. Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser entraîner par de telles pensées. Bella lui avait même peut-être menti sur ses sentiments pour qu'il change d'avis. Il ne devait pas faiblir.

Il respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte déterminé à ne pas se faire avoir encore une fois par une femme.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde se retrouver face à sa première ex-fiancée.

-Tanya.

-Edward !

Il était tellement sous le choc, que Tanya en profita pour entrer dans l'appartement et se jeter dans ses bras.

-Oh mon chéri, comme tu m'as manqué !

Sentir Tanya contre son corps sortit instantanément Edward de sa léthargie. Il l'éloigna vivement de lui.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Tanya ?

-Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi vulgaire, mon chéri ! C'est cette petite idiote qui doit avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi, tu redeviendras vite comme avant.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer un peu plus dans l'appartement, mais Edward la stoppa.

-Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Jacob ?

-Oh… Eh bien, ça n'a pas marché entre nous. Mon cœur t'appartient, tu le sais bien, alors comment pourrais-je supporter de vivre auprès d'un autre que toi ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Ce que tu peux être bête, Tanya.

-Oui, je sais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses deux mains sur son torse.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu me rends bonne, Edward, j'ai besoin de ton influence. Et toi, tu as besoin de moi.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et le caressa de ses mains. Edward se crispa à son toucher.

-Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver…

Edward posa doucement ses mains sur le dos de Tanya et commença à effectuer de lentes caresses, tout en avançant vers la porte de l'appartement toujours ouverte.

-Je savais que cette fille n'était rien pour toi, qu'elle n'était rien comparée à nous.

-Je crois que tu fais erreur, Tanya.

Et il la poussa fermement hors de son appartement, sans oublier de fermer rapidement la porte derrière elle.

La réaction de Tanya ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Elle frappa violemment à la porte.

-Edward ! Edward ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Cette fille t'a vraiment rendu horrible ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ça ! Tu es entre de bonnes mains.

La menace le fit frissonner. Il avait espéré que la jeter dehors lui servirait de leçon, mais apparemment cela n'allait pas être suffisant.

Mais Tanya avait tort de croire que c'était de Bella qu'il avait appris à se débarrasser des gens par la force. C'était elle-même, qui lui avait appris que, pour se protéger de certaines personnes, il ne fallait pas à hésiter à employer des moyens radicaux.

.

Bella essayait vainement de dormir, mais ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de revenir vers Edward. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui ?

Au fur et à mesure des heures de lamentation, elle avait orienté sa colère à la fois sur Edward et sur elle.

Elle en avait aussi voulu à l'univers tout entier, qui n'était pas censé faire souffrir des gens qui avaient fait exprès de se fiancer alors qu'ils n'éprouvaient aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé.

La sonnerie de son portable la tira de ses pensées déprimantes.

-Allo ?

-Bella !

Mince, il ne manquait plus qu'un appel de sa mère.

-Maman, ça va ?

Elle éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité, car elle avait complètement oublié sa mère durant la semaine passée. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Les problèmes de sa mère occupaient généralement un bon nombre de ses pensées.

Ce ne fut donc qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que sa séparation signifiait également qu'elle n'aurait pas l'argent d'Edward.

-Mais oui, ma chérie ! Enfin, non, pas exactement… Phil et moi te remercions de l'argent que tu nous as fait parvenir, mais nous aurions encore besoin de ton aide. J'ai beaucoup de paperasses à remplir ce weekend et je ne m'en sors absolument pas. Tu vas venir pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

-Attends, attends, tu as reçu de l'argent ?

-Mais, oui, bien sûr. La somme était vraiment parfaite, ma chérie, merci beaucoup.

-Et… Et quand l'as-tu reçu ?

-Oh, il y a quelques jours maintenant…

Sa mère continua à parler, mais Bella ne l'écoutait plus.

Edward avait donné l'argent à sa mère. Depuis le début, il lui avait donné. Bella ne savait qu'en penser. Il avait quand même pris un risque. Elle aurait pu partir et elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait, et lui se serait retrouver sans rien. Elle était touchée par son geste. Malheureusement ce n'était plus l'argent qui comptait pour elle. Plus maintenant.

La voix de sa mère la tira de ses pensées.

-Alors, quand arriveras-tu ?

-Je ne viendrai pas, maman.

-Comment ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue. Je ne viendrai pas. J'ai un travail ici, donc je ne compte pas remettre les pieds en Arizona avant un certain temps.

-Mais… Mais…

-Je dois raccrocher, maman. Je t'embrasse, et demande à une de tes amies pour les papiers, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de t'aider.

Bella posa son portable et soupira. Il était agréable d'avoir enfin dit non à sa mère. Ainsi, Edward n'était pas le seul à avoir été courageux.

Bella s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir une telle pensée. Quand arrêterait-elle enfin de penser à lui ? Il ne voulait pas d'elle, quand cela rentrerait-il dans sa tête ? Pas avant longtemps, elle en avait bien peur.

.

Après la visite surprise de Tanya, Edward eut droit à un appel d'Alice.

-Bonjour Edward ! C'est ta petite sœur chérie ! Ça vous dirait à Bella et toi de manger au restaurant ce midi avec Jasper et moi ?

-Euh…

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si, si, bien sûr, je veux dire non ! Non !

-Pourquoi ?

Edward n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec Alice. Il savait qu'il devrait bien affronter sa famille à un moment ou à un autre, mais si seulement on pouvait lui donner quelques jours en plus.

Il entendit Alice parler avec Jasper à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Arrête de l'embêter, Alice.

-Je l'embête quand je veux, c'est mon frère.

-S'ils ne veulent pas venir, ce n'est pas grave, on fera ça à un autre moment.

-Non, je veux voir Bella ce midi !

-Alice ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà prévu autre chose, tu ne vas pas les obliger à changer leurs plans !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Alice !

-Oh ! Oh ! Tu crois qu'ils sont occupés à faire ça !

-Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, simplement que…

-Edward ? D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, si vous voulez votre matinée pour vous. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger pendant vos acrobaties d'amoureux !

-Ah… Euh… Bien.

-Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Amusez-vous bien !

Elle raccrocha et Edward expira longuement. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être réellement en train de faire l'amour à Bella. Malheureusement, elle ne l'attendait pas dans sa chambre. Son appartement lui semblait bien vide sans elle.

Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait accepter d'avoir une femme dans sa vie qui était encore une fois liée à Jacob Black. Mais comment un type aussi stupide que lui arrivait-il à toutes les séduire ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un appel de Jasper.

-Edward ? Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de poser cette question.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai écouté ta conversation avec Alice et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes, Jasper ?

-Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain avec le téléphone, je ne veux pas qu'Alice m'entende te parler.

-Ah.

-Est-ce que tout va bien avec Bella ?

Edward réfléchit. Que devait-il lui dire ? Prétendre que tout allait bien ou lui avouer qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait mis Bella à la porte. Non, il avait eu une bonne raison de le faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et donna à sa voix un ton enthousiaste qu'il était loin de partager.

-Plus que bien ! Devine quoi, c'est fini avec Bella !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Je pensais que ça allait te rassurer.

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je commençais à apprécier Bella.

-Jasper, tu te fous de moi.

-Pas vraiment.

-Merci de ton soutien. Et depuis quand est-elle rentrée dans tes bonnes grâces ?

S'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait avec Jacob Black, il changerait aussitôt d'avis.

-Depuis la rencontre avec…

-Avec ?

-Depuis le vernissage. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir sous un autre jour. Calme et réfléchie, je crois que j'ai aimé ce côté chez elle.

-Eh bien, désolé pour toi, c'est fini entre nous.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il ne faut pas.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Disons, un moment d'égarement.

-D'accord, je comprends.

-Comment ? Tu comprends ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas idiot, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Ensuite, tout dépend de la gravité des conséquences de ce moment d'égarement.

Edward était atterré. Alors même que Jasper ne connaissait pas les torts de Bella, il semblait la comprendre et prendre sa défense. Elle avait vraiment fait une bonne impression sur lui au vernissage.

Il avait maintenant l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas connaître la signification d'un moment d'égarement.

-Bon, je vois devoir raccrocher, Jasper.

-Oui, moi aussi de toute façon. Sinon Alice risque de suspecter quelque chose.

-Jasper, sans vouloir te vexer, est-ce que tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ?

-Oui ! Mais je te signale que je le fais pour toi ! Pour qu'Alice ne te tombe pas dessus. Alors je te prierais de montrer un peu plus de gratitude envers tout ce que je fais pour toi !

-Ok, ok, merci Jasper.

-Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans ce fichu appartement.

Sortir, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air.

Il se promena sur le port et s'assit sur un banc en face de la mer. A la vue de cette vaste étendue calme et sereine, le flot de ses pensées s'apaisa. Il n'avait pas effectué ce rituel depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait oublié cet effet de la mer, calmant, relaxant…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri aigu.

-Edward ! Youhou !

.

_Message :_

_Pour une fois, je n'ai pas attendu un mois avant de publier ! Avec ce que vous m'aviez dans vos reviews, je n'aurais pas supporté de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps que d'habitude. J'espère d'ailleurs que __Angel622demonia__ n'est pas morte de combustion spontanée^^_

_Malheureusement pour pouvoir publier plus rapidement, il a fallu que je raccourcisse ce chapitre. Mais d'après vos reviews, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plus important que je publie vite^^_

_Je vous remercie toutes pour le soutien que vous m'offrez ! Vous êtes formidables !_

_Je vous invite aussi à aller voter pour vos OS préférés du __**concours I LOVE YOU FOR… A LONG TIME**__ organisé par __**Demtri's Wife**__. Vous avez jusqu'au 15 mai pour voter sur le __**blog UN PEU DE LECTURE**__ : _http(:/)/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-les-votes-72889167(.)html

_Vous pouvez lire les OS à cette adresse : _http(:/)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)community(/)I love you for a long time concours dOS(/)79828(/)14(/)1(/)1

_Mon OS s'intitule __**Deux fous dans un même lit**__ (juste au cas où vous voudriez voter pour moi^^ *air totalement innocent*)._

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu, reviewé et déjà voté pour cet OS !_

_Je pense publier le prochain chapitre de __**L'arrangement **__dans deux semaines, mais encore une fois il risque d'être plus court que d'habitude… Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, les choses vont un peu s'arranger pour Bella et Edward ! Enfin un tout petit peu seulement^^Disons que cela peut dépendre des points des vue^^_

_Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura un happy end ! Il se rapproche notamment de plus en plus, même si ça ne se voit pas encore^^_

_Bisous, Nelly :)_


	11. La traque

_-Edward ! Youhou !_

Sans même tourner la tête dans la direction du cri, Edward se leva d'un bond et fila de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, à cause d'un reste de politesse, il ne se mit pas à courir et Tanya finit par le rattraper toute essoufflée.

-Edward, ralentis ! Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure quand tu étais sur le banc, mais tu ne m'as pas entendue !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, Edward. Si tu savais…

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Moi pas.

Tanya le regarda sévèrement.

-Edward, ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux toujours. C'est ridicule ! Il est temps pour nous de reprendre les choses où elles en étaient avant que… qu'elles ne soient gâtées. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

-Je ne pense pas.

-Oh ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Notre amour était plus fort que tout !

-Apparemment pas, puisque nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Ce que tu peux être d'humeur massacrante ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette petite peste, mais il était temps que je revienne !

Edward s'arrêta, se tourna vers Tanya, se pencha vers elle et plongea son regard implacable dans le sien.

-Ne parle pas de Bella, comme ça. Non, ne parle pas d'elle tout court. Je te l'interdis.

Tanya déglutit difficilement, mais retrouva aussitôt son air décontracté.

-Ce que tu peux être vexant, Edward ! Ton amie t'a quitté, elle est partie, elle ne reviendra pas ! Alors accepte-le et arrête d'être en colère ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a eu peur de moi et qu'elle s'est enfuie ! Maintenant passe à autre chose et profite de nos retrouvailles ! Ne te laisse pas aller dans cet état de frustration et réagis !

Edward avait été cloué sur place de stupeur.

-Comment ça, Bella a eu peur de toi ?

-Evidemment qu'elle a eu peur de moi ! Face une concurrente telle que moi, elle a bien compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance !

Edward ne comprenait plus rien.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous avons fait connaissance au vernissage. D'ailleurs j'ai été plus qu'étonnée par ton choix de petite amie, mais bon, je vais pouvoir relever le niveau maintenant !

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être toujours le dernier averti. Pourquoi toutes les choses importantes se passaient-elles dans son dos ?

Bella connaissait Tanya ? Pire encore : Tanya avait parlé à Bella ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé aux mains de Tanya s'il avait su !

Puis les paroles de Tanya prirent un sens dans sa tête. Tanya avait dû dire des choses horribles à Bella, puisqu'elle pensait maintenant que c'était grâce à elle que Bella était partie. Il enrageait à la pensée de ce que Tanya avait pu dire à sa fiancée.

Mais ce que Tanya ignorait, c'était que Bella ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie, elle n'avait pas eu peur d'elle. Elle avait été obligée de partir à cause de lui.

-En tout cas, maintenant je ne compte plus te lâcher d'une semelle ! Nous avons perdu bien trop de temps !

Edward avait envie de hurler, de prendre Tanya par les épaules et de la secouer de toutes ses forces. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et mit les choses au clair.

-Tanya, je ne veux pas de toi.

-Mais si tu veux de moi !

-Non, je ne veux pas de toi. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai manqué durant toutes ces années, mais maintenant je suis de retour. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire !

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il s'éloigna prestement. C'en était trop. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée en Floride jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

-Comment faut-il te le dire, Tanya ? Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Je souhaite seulement que tu disparaisses une fois pour toute de ma vie ! Non, tu ne m'as pas manqué. Je ne t'aime plus.

Tanya était comme giflée. Une colère sourde monta lentement en elle.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Cullen. Tu peux croire qu'entre nous c'est fini et tout ce que tu veux. Mais il y a une chose que nous savons très bien : tu étais amoureux de moi, tu m'aimais. Et je vais tellement te tourner autour qu'à force, tu vas voir, cet amour va ressurgir de là où tu l'as enterré.

Son visage n'était plus qu'une expression diabolique.

-Ne crois pas que tu en as fini avec moi, parce que dorénavant tu ne pourras plus faire un pas en dehors de chez toi, sans que je ne sois là. Tu vas voir, à cette vitesse-là, nos habitudes de couple vont très vite revenir.

Ses yeux se firent moqueurs, son sourire absolument charmant et elle agita sa main.

-A demain, Edward chéri ! Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bureau !

En la regardant partir, Edward eut des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elle n'allait quand même pas mettre son plan à exécution, si ?

Venant de la part de Tanya, il fallait pourtant s'y attendre. Il allait avoir un sérieux problème si Tanya se mettait réellement en tête de le suivre partout. Le pire était qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être risquait-il vraiment de retomber amoureux d'elle ?

A cette pensée, ce n'était plus des sueurs froides qu'il ressentait mais des frissons de terreur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse avoir encore une fois ! Il valait mille fois mieux se faire avoir par Bella que par Tanya !

D'ailleurs Bella n'avait pas dû être si effrayée par Tanya que cela, puisqu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé et que cette rencontre ne lui avait pas donné envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cela lui donna une idée. Une idée follement réjouissante.

Il regagna son appartement le cœur léger et joyeux.

.

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement lorsque son père passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa chambre pour lui dire qu'Edward était à la porte.

Elle se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas ou si son père n'était pas en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague, mais vu l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur ses traits, il y avait toutes les chances qu'Edward soit bien en bas.

-Je n'ai même pas entendu la sonnerie !

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Voulait-il qu'elle revienne ?

-Eh bien, moi je l'ai malheureusement entendu et comme un idiot, je suis allé ouvrir. Désolé, Bella.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

Charlie la laissa ainsi, prise au dépourvue, à moitié enfouie sous une montagne de couvertures.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas espérer, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les questions de défiler à toute allure dans sa tête.

Elle sortit de son lit et dévala les escaliers à une telle vitesse qu'elle rata la dernière marche et se serait étalée par terre si deux bras ne l'avaient pas rattrapée.

-Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

Edward la remit sur ses pieds sans pour autant la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne sache même plus tenir debout. Elle avait effectivement grandement besoin de son soutien, parce que ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir finir de s'entrechoquer.

Son cœur bâtait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'elle était certaine que tout Forks pouvait l'entendre. Mais peu lui importait finalement. Edward la touchait, la regardait, même s'il n'avait pas l'air très ravi qu'elle ait failli se casser une jambe en tombant dans l'escalier.

-Edward ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle devait savoir pourquoi il était là.

-Bella.

Il tourna la tête enfin d'échapper à ses yeux pleins d'espoir. Il ne devait pas avoir de bonne nouvelle pour elle. Mais que faisait-il là dans ce cas ?

Une seule chose était sûre, il ne l'avait pas lâchée et elle lui était reconnaissante de la laisser profiter de ce contact.

-Je…

Il semblait très embarrassé par ce qu'il devait dire. Mue par un stupide élan, elle posait ses mains sur ses joues et le força à se tourner vers elle.

-Edward, quoique tu aies à me dire, je suis prête à tout écouter.

Cela ne fit malheureusement qu'augmenter le trouble d'Edward.

-Je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai à te dire te plaise.

Le fol espoir de Bella se brisa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais elle inspira profondément, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point elle avait espéré un miracle.

Non, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne s'était pas rendu compte de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Non, elle ne lui avait pas manqué durant ses vingt-quatre heures. Non, il n'avait pas eu de soudaine révélation lui faisant comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Elle avait été vraiment stupide de croire le contraire.

Elle reporta son attention sur Edward qui la dévisageait étrangement. Elle ne devait sans doute pas avoir très bien caché son désarroi.

-Peu importe, Edward, dis-le moi.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire.

L'esprit de Bella fut aussitôt ramené en arrière. Vers un avion, vers une proposition, pour laquelle elle avait dû réfléchir un certain temps avant de donner sa réponse. Aujourd'hui elle voulait dire oui, avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle avait définitivement perdu l'esprit pendant ce laps de temps. Elle se força donc à retrouver un semblant de rationalité.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu reviens chez m…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il dût resserrer son emprise autour d'une Bella qui manquait de s'effondrer.

-Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au canapé, où il l'assit.

Bella se laissa faire sans émettre la moindre protestation. Son souffle s'était coupé lorsqu'Edward avait parlé, mais depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, elle se sentait étonnement mieux.

-Tu es malade ? Tu as vu un médecin ?

Edward la regardait avec tellement d'inquiétude, qu'elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme plus adorable que lui.

-Non, ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais très bien !

Plus que bien, même.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Sûre et certaine !

Edward la dévisagea avec suspicion.

-On pourrait quand même appeler un médecin.

-Non, non, ça va. Je t'assure ! Alors je suppose qu'il y a des conditions à cette proposition.

-Effectivement. Tu reviendrais chez moi, pour une bonne raison.

Vu le coup porté à son cœur, peut-être aurait-elle besoin d'un médecin finalement.

-Pas pour continuer à être un couple ?

-Non. Enfin, devant ma famille pourquoi pas. Mais c'est surtout pour une autre raison.

Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, Edward.

-Tu as rencontré Tanya, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella sut qu'il guettait une réaction sur son visage et elle s'efforça de demeurer impassible, même si cette question déchaina un flot de pensées dans son esprit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question et fut désolée qu'il sache que Tanya était de retour. Elle se demandait comment il l'avait découvert et espérait que cela n'avait pas été trop douloureux pour lui.

-Oui. Au vernissage.

-Ah, je comprends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Une remarque de Jasper. Mais peu importe. Qu'est-ce que Tanya t'a dit ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose… Qu'elle avait l'intention de te reconquérir.

Edward fut étonné et troublé.

-Et… Et tu n'as pas eu…

-Peur ? Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est avec moi que tu étais, alors pourquoi aurais-je dû m'inquiéter ?

Edward hocha la tête.

-Et…

Il n'avait aucune envie de poser cette question.

-Tu sais qui elle est ?

-Oui.

Encore une fois, Edward fut pris de court.

-Rosalie m'a raconté. Mais ne lui en veux pas ! S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir ! C'était à cause des circonstances ! Je venais de sortir des toilettes et…

-Des toilettes ?

-Oui, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Tanya. Et c'est après cet épisode, que Rosalie m'a raconté. Donc tu ne lui en veux pas, hein ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fâchiez dans la famille à cause de moi.

Edward soupira.

-Non, je ne lui en veux pas. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien…

Bella haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

-Et cette condition alors ?

-Eh bien, Tanya s'est mise en tête de me suivre partout. Elle pense qu'elle peut me reconquérir de cette façon. Or comme tu sembles avoir une certaine capacité à te débrouiller avec Tanya, donc si tu pouvais m'accompagner dès que je mets un pied en dehors de l'appartement, le temps qu'elle se lasse de son petit jeu…

Bella ne savait quoi penser. Elle était triste. Il ne la voulait pas pour elle, mais pour éloigner Tanya.

D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il voulait éloigner Tanya était une très bonne chose. Excellente, même ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul à la tâche de se défaire de cette femme, elle devait l'aider. Elle était donc obligée de retourner chez Edward. Cette dure tâche la fit sourire et se sentir toute légère.

-D'accord.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ?

-Oui

Edward paraissait surpris mais content.

-Bien, prends tes affaires et on y va !

.

_Message :_

_Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction ! Savoir que vous la lisez et l'appréciez me motive énormément ! Donc merci, merci, merci =)_

_Malheureusement, je vais être occupée les deux prochaines semaines, donc cette fois-ci je prévois trois semaines avant le prochain chapitre, désolée… Mais avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai peut-être à le finir plus tôt._

_Et merci à __**stephd1**__ pour sa correction !_

_Bisous, Nelly :)_


	12. Grand ménage

Bella avait retrouvé avec plaisir l'appartement. Le trajet jusqu'à Seattle avait été plutôt silencieux mais une fois rentrés, Edward avait proposé de partager le lit. Cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur, et même s'ils s'étaient installés chacun à un bout du lit, elle s'était endormie le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était avec Edward, c'était la seule chose qui importait pour le moment. Elle s'occuperait du reste plus tard.

Elle avait beau savoir que sa situation n'était pas enviable, elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir faire face à un homme de très mauvaise humeur le lendemain matin. Alors qu'il se préparait, ses gestes trahissaient son énervement. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle en était la cause et elle n'osa pas le lui demander. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devrait l'accompagner à son travail et venir le chercher. Elle haussa les sourcils. Tanya lui avait semblé légèrement hystérique, mais pas folle à ce point.

Elle fut rapidement détrompée, lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à monter dans la voiture d'Edward. Il la tira soudain par le bras et la poussa dans la voiture. Il fit le tour, s'installa et démarra en trombe. Bella regarda de tous les côtés à la recherche de la menace et effectivement, elle aperçut Tanya sur le trottoir, les mains sur les hanches, bouche bée, apparemment clouée au sol par le comportement d'Edward. Ou alors par sa présence à elle, à ses côtés. Elle sourit et elle souhaita que la deuxième possibilité soit la bonne.

Edward lui ne souriait pas du tout.

-Tu vois à quel point elle est cinglée ! Elle m'attendait ! Cette folle m'attendait en bas de mon immeuble !

Bella ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

-Sauf que maintenant je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourras faire quoique ce soit pour l'éloigner. C'était une mauvaise idée de ma part de te demander ça.

Bella en fut vexée. D'accord, elle n'était pas diplômée pour faire fuir les pots de colle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait revenir dans sa vie !

-T'inquiète. Je trouverai bien quelque chose pour qu'elle te fiche la paix.

-Je doute vraiment que ce soit possible, donc si tu n'y arrives pas, ne t'en veux pas. Je te suis déjà reconnaissant d'être là à essayer.

Ces quelques paroles plus douces lui mirent du baume au cœur. il semblait toujours l'apprécier, au moins un petit peu.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux d'Edward. Il se gara et se tourna vers Bella. Elle fut surprise de voir son sourire légèrement méprisant. N'était-il pas en train de parler gentiment quelques secondes auparavant ?

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on se retrouve dans la situation que je souhaitais au départ.

Bella fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu sais, toi qui ne travailles pas, mais restes à la maison, faisant le ménage et préparant le dîner.

Bella crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites et qu'elle allait s'étouffer d'indignation.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Il n'allait pas ressortir ces stupides règles ! Mais Edward lui sourit triomphalement.

-Absolument pas ! La femme de ménage va venir aujourd'hui, tu lui expliqueras que nous n'avons plus besoin de ses services et tu lui remettras sa paie que j'ai laissée dans l'entré. Bonne journée, ma chérie !

Il sortit de la voiture en lui tendant les clés. Elle était censée repartir en voiture et revenir le chercher ce soir. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle lui tira la langue.

-C'est ça, bonne journée, espèce de salopard… Si tu crois que je vais jouer à la boniche tu te trompes lourdement, mon vieux !

Elle sortit de la voiture à son tour, s'installa du côté conducteur et rentra à l'appartement. Sur le chemin, elle fut tentée de rentrer dans les voitures stationnées sur le côté pour lui démolir sa belle voiture. Ça lui apprendrait à lui demander de faire le boulot de sa femme de ménage ! Mais elle ne put s'y résoudre à cause des personnes auxquelles appartenaient ces autres voitures et qui ne lui avaient rien fait.

La femme de ménage arriva peu de temps après elle. Elle avait repéré l'argent qu'Edward avait laissé et elle le remit à la femme en lui disant « A la semaine prochaine ! » avec un immense sourire. Ensuite elle s'attela à la tâche. Edward voulait qu'elle joue les femmes au foyer, eh bien elle allait jouer les femmes au foyer. A lui d'en assumer les conséquences.

Elle commença avec le linge sale. Au lieu de le mettre dans la machine à laver, elle le remit directement dans son armoire, bien plié. Tant pis pour lui s'il se retrouverait bientôt sans aucun vêtement propre !

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son bureau. Des feuilles y étaient posées, ainsi que des enveloppes et des stylos traînaient. Elle s'amusa à tout ranger d'une autre façon. Elle cacha les stylos au fond des tiroirs. Elle regarda son chef-d'œuvre, satisfaite d'elle-même. Pour retrouver quelque chose, il lui faudrait au minimum dix bonnes minutes !

Elle devait maintenant s'occuper du repas du soir. Il n'était même pas midi, mais elle risquait de devoir faire des courses. Avant tout, elle devait savoir exactement quoi cuisiner et pour cela, elle avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Edward. Elle prit le téléphone de l'appartement et espéra que le numéro de la personne qu'elle comptait appeler était préenregistrer dans l'appareil. Elle le trouva dans le répertoire et le sélectionna.

-Allo ?

-Emmett ? C'est Bella.

-Bella ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh bien, mais j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle !

-Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce qu'Edward n'aime pas ?

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

-Au niveau de la nourriture, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aime pas manger ?

-Ah…. Et tu veux savoir ça pour quoi ?

-Euh… Je compte lui faire une petite farce.

-Hum.

-Disons qu'il m'a vexée ce matin et je prépare une petite vengeance.

-Oh.

-En fait, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. J'ai eu tort de te demander ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit. Oublie ce coup de fil !

-Non, mais ça va pas ! J'ai absolument rien contre que tu fasses vomir mon frérot ! Au contraire, j'en suis ravi ! Je serais même explosé de rire, si tu ne m'avais pas si pris de court ! Tu te rends compte, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup-là ! D'habitude personne ne cherche à faire des blagues pas drôles à Edward à part moi. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais me fâcher d'avoir de la compagnie !

-Je suis un peu rassurée alors.

-Mais il ne faut pas te faire de souci ! Tant que tu auras besoin d'aide pour faire des coups tordus à mon frère, je répondrai présent ! Revenons-en à ta demande : ce qu'Edward n'aime pas… Les champignons, je dirais. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très difficile au niveau de la nourriture. Il faut toujours qu'il nous embête celui-là ! Même pas fichu de détester certains plats ! Mais c'est vrai que les champignons, il a vraiment un problème avec eux. Quand il était petit et que maman mettait des champignons dans un plat, il triait tous les aliments avant de commencer à manger. A la fin, il restait tous les champignons dans un coin de son assiette et je me faisais un plaisir de les manger ! En fait, ça avait du bon, puisque moi je me régalais !

-D'accord, les champignons. Merci, Emmett.

-Oh, de rien ! Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Mais il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de cacher les champignons, parce que s'il les voit, il ne les mangera jamais et tout notre plan va tomber à l'eau…

Il avait l'air de vraiment tenir à ce que notre petite blague marche jusqu'au bout.

-Peut-être que tu peux faire de la bouillie de champignons ? Et tu mets du colorant dedans pour que ça n'ait pas une horrible couleur marron ! Oui, tu mets du colorant jaune pour que ça ressemble à une purée !

-Euh…

-Ou alors tu fais une soupe aux champignons ! Oui, ça peut marcher ça aussi ! Tu mets quelques autres aliments pour qu'il ne repère pas tout de suite les champignons, tout en mettant beaucoup pour que le goût ne soit pas masqué !

-Emmett, tu es vraiment plein de ressources. Merci de m'avoir aidée, je pense pouvoir trouver quelque chose avec tout ce que tu m'as dit.

-Ok !

-Au revoir. Je te raconterai comment ça se sera passé !

-Oh oui ! J'ai hâte ! Au revoir ! Ah Bella, je voulais te dire, je suis bien content que tu deviennes ma belle-sœur !

Ils raccrochèrent et Bella pensa avec tristesse, elle devait le reconnaître, qu'elle aurait aussi aimé avoir Emmett comme beau-frère. Elle soupira et décida de se ressaisir. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce repas et ne pas se laisser aller à de stupides regrets.

Elle alla donc acheter le nécessaire pour le dîner. Elle avait décidé d'acheter de la viande, quelques légumes et une sauce aux champignons. Ce serait beaucoup moins suspect que les propositions d'Emmett et comme elle recouvrirait toute son assiette de sauce, il ne pourrait pas échapper au goût des champignons. Alors qu'elle était en train de payer ses articles à la caisse, elle s'imaginait déjà en train de rire avec Emmett de leur petite farce et de la tête que ferait Edward.

Elle sortit du supermarché et se retrouva face à face avec Tanya.

-Oh ! Bonjour.

Elle décida de faire comme si Tanya se trouvait là par coïncidence et voulut continuer son chemin, mais Tanya se plaça devant elle. Elle était à la fois en colère et exaspérée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Edward ne veut pas de vous » ? Vous êtes totalement stupide ou quoi d'être revenue ?

-Je crois que vous me confondez avec vous, en fait.

-Contrairement à vous, je suis celle qu'Edward aime. Il est amoureux de moi depuis toujours et pour toujours.

-Ah. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre, mais si vous le dites…

-Arrêtez de vous croire supérieure ! Vous n'êtes rien pour Edward ! Vous avez beau vous accrochez à lui, ça ne vous amènera nulle part ! Vous auriez dû rester là où vous étiez partie, vous auriez gagné du temps !

-Tanya, encore une fois, vous confondez nos positions. Vous êtes celle qui perd son temps à courir après Edward. Moi, il m'a demandé de revenir chez lui. Je n'avais aucune raison de revenir vers lui à moins qu'il ne me le demande. Donc maintenant que nous avons mis cela au clair, vous devriez peut-être suivre vos propres conseils : arrêtez de courir après Edward, cela ne vous mènera à rien.

-Jamais ! Jamais, je ne vous laisserai Edward ! Ne croyez pas que vous arriverez à vous débarrasser de moi ! Personne n'y est jamais arrivé et ça n'est pas près de commencer avec vous ! J'aurai Edward et vous serez obligée de partir en reconnaissant ma victoire !

-D'accord. Je ne m'attendais de toute façon pas à ce que vous vous résolviez à suivre la solution logique et censée. Nous n'avons plus qu'à laisser Edward décider de laquelle d'entre nous deux, il souhaite. Mais de vous à moi, je pense qu'il a déjà clairement fait son choix. C'est quand même moi qui habite dans son appartement en ce moment.

-Pff ! Son appartement ! Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds pendant que vous étiez partie ?

Sur cette mauvaise pique, elle partit en riant, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Bella décida alors qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle entreprenne quelque chose au sujet de Tanya. Cette fille ne comprendrait jamais d'elle-même, elle devrait donc trouver un moyen efficace de s'en débarrasser.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à mettre en place un plan « anti-Tanya », mais chacune de ses idées se trouvait confrontée à la psychorigidité de Tanya. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir ! Pour débarrasser Edward de cette folle, elle sacrifierait toutes ses nuits s'il le fallait. Elle avait beau vouloir l'empoisonner avec ses champignons, elle ne pouvait pas pour autant le laisser aux mains de Tanya.

L'heure de chercher Edward à son travail arriva et elle prit la voiture. Elle se gara devant l'immeuble et attendit qu'Edward sorte. Elle le vit sortir, accompagné de Jasper, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait vraiment la trouille pour prendre un garde du corps. Elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer avant qu'il ne rentre dans la voiture. Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'elle se moque de lui et il déciderait de lui jouer encore un mauvais tour comme celui de la femme au foyer.

Il s'installa dans la voiture et, à la grande surprise de Bella, se pencha vers elle dans un geste naturel pour l'embrasser rapidement. Si elle n'avait été aussi prise de court, elle aurait surement réagi en passant ses bras derrière le cou d'Edward et elle lui aurait dévoré la bouche. Mais il était maintenant trop tard, il avait déjà regagné un air neutre et elle ne pouvait deviner d'où ce soudain élan était venu.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Bien. La femme de ménage est passée.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas congédiée.

-J'ai fait un peu de rangement.

Elle oublia de mentionner qu'il risquait de ne plus retrouver ses affaires.

-Et je suis allée faire quelques courses.

Elle passa sous silence la sauce aux champignons qu'elle avait mis dans son caddy. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle, elle devait se l'avouer. Lui, par contre, avait les sourcils froncés.

-Et tu as croisé quelqu'un en allant faire les courses ?

-Oui ! Je suis, comme par hasard, tombée sur Tanya. Cette folle n'est vraiment pas prête de te lâcher !

-Si tu pouvais éviter de me le rappeler…

Il avait maintenant l'air grognon. Bella soupira, vivement qu'elle lui fasse manger ces champignons pour qu'elle puisse rigoler un peu. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, elle courut donc dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, sous les yeux étonnés d'Edward. Il était vrai que ce matin elle n'avait pas été très réjouie par la perspective de devoir s'occuper du ménage. Mais cela s'était révélé moins terrible qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle mit la table avec beaucoup d'empressement. Elle décida aussi qu'ils mangeraient un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. L'air légèrement perdu, Edward s'installa à table et observa Bella le servir. Elle déposa la viande et les légumes dans son assiette et commença à les recouvrir de beaucoup de sauce marron.

-Attends, pas sur les légumes, s'il te plaît.

Bella se figea. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle était si proche du but. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, au moins pour Emmett.

-Mais même les légumes se mangent avec la sauce.

Il la regarda, puis hocha la tête. Il lui avait demandé de préparer le repas et il ne lui en était même pas reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas dû faire de commentaires sur ce qu'elle avait eu la gentillesse de cuisiner pour lui. Il se promit de ne plus faire de remarques stupides sur ce repas et mangea.

.

_Message :_

_Voilà, ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, plus qu'un chapitre que je publierai dans environ deux semaines. (Ne vous inquiétez pas les champignons ne sont pas toxiques, Edward ne mourra pas^^)_

_Comme c'est ma première fiction, je n'avais pas prévu de la faire longue. Une fois L'arrangement fini, je me mettrai directement à l'écriture d'une autre fiction, mais j'attendrai d'avoir écrit plusieurs chapitres avant de la publier._

_En attendant, vous pourrez me retrouver sur la fiction que j'écris en commun avec Mackayla Lane et Edward-Cullen-Addict : __**Les Sœurs Swan**__. Nous la publions sur notre profil commun : __**Nelly-ECA-Mack**__. (Plus d'infos sur la fiction sur mon profil)_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Bisous, Nelly :)_


	13. Comptes à régler

Bella observa Edward manger toute son assiette, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la sauce aux champignons. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait une folle envie de se ruer sur le téléphone pour appeler Emmett et lui demander ce que cela voulait dire.

-Est-ce qu'il reste quelque chose dans les casseroles ? Parce qu'il vaut mieux les vider, on ne va pas jeter de la nourriture.

La mâchoire de Bella faillit se décrocher, mais elle tint bon. Elle servit le reste de légumes restants à Edward.

-Je veux bien aussi de la sauce, s'il te plaît. Tu as raison, c'est très bon ensemble.

-… Contente que tu aimes.

Il vida son assiette avec plaisir, sous le regard perplexe de Bella. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien cette sauce aux champignons.

Edward se figea et observa soudain avec attention sa fourchette.

-C'est aux champignons ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle avait pris son air le plus innocent et guettait discrètement la réaction d'Edward.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'aime quelque chose aux champignons. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce plat.

Et il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant qui fit manquer quelques battements au cœur de Bella. A ce moment, il avait l'air si tendre. Tous leurs problèmes semblaient s'être évanouis. Non, c'était comme si il n'y en avait jamais eu. Mais son visage redevint vite sérieux.

-Bella, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Quelle idée elle avait eu de croire que les problèmes avaient été mis de côté le temps de ce repas…

-Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite de ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire des choses pareilles, de te demander de t'occuper de l'appartement, c'était vraiment…

-Con.

-Euh oui, con de ma part. Donc, désolé.

Bella haussa les épaules. Ses excuses n'avaient pas cicatrisé la blessure qu'il lui avait faite en la traitant en femme de ménage. Edward dût le voir, car il se décida à lui avouer encore autre chose.

-En fait, je sais ce qui m'a pris. J'y ai réfléchi aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas très flatteur.

Il inspira profondément.

-J'avais peur. J'avais peur que si je ne t'occupais pas, tu en profites pour sortir.

-Parce que je n'ai plus le droit de sortir maintenant ?

-Non, non ! Enfin si ! Bref, je veux dire que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes pour aller voir Jacob Black. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, tu sais que j'ai passé la journée à flipper, assis derrière mon bureau comme un trouillard parce que je ne savais pas si tu allais en profiter pour voir Black.

Bella fut touchée qu'il lui ait confié sa peur. Elle contourna la table et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward, qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

-Edward, je suis désolée d'avoir alimenté ta peur que je parte. Ce que j'ai fait avec Jacob était une erreur, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le promets. Je t'avais dit que c'était avec toi que je voulais avoir une relation et avec personne d'autre.

-Voulais ?

-Non, veux.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Edward l'embrassa avec passion. Elle lui ouvrit ses lèvres et leur langue se rencontrèrent avec avidité. Par ce baiser, ils comblèrent le manque de l'autre qui s'était accumulé ces derniers jours, la colère d'avoir perdu l'autre à cause de malentendus et de peurs stupides. Mais c'était avant tout un baiser entrecoupé de sourires et de regards étincelants du bonheur de s'être retrouvé.

Lorsque le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella.

-Chut, Edward. Tu t'es déjà excusé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases.

-Justement. Pour que l'on ait des bonnes bases, ce que je souhaite par-dessus tout, il faut que je m'explique. Que je te fasse comprendre mes réactions, qui n'ont pas toujours été proportionnées, je l'avoue.

Edward la regardait, déterminé. Il voulait leur offrir le plus de chances possibles pour que cela marche entre eux et Bella en fut émue.

-Je peux t'assurer que je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de partir, que je t'aurais pardonné, que j'aurais compris, que j'aurais été très touché par ce que tu m'as dit avant que… je ne te ferme la porte au nez, si la personne que tu avais embrassée n'avait pas été Jacob Black.

Bella fut tout d'abord rassurée. Rassurée, qu'il ne se fiche pas de la déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite. Puis très en colère contre Jacob, à cause de qui, après avoir mis ses sentiments à nu, elle s'était prise une porte dans la figure. Si ce n'avait pas été lui qu'elle avait embrassé, Edward lui aurait sûrement pardonné. Il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, couverte de baisers, amenée au lit et il lui aurait fait l'amour, après lui avoir avoué que lui aussi était amoureux d'elle. Idiot de Jacob ! Mais elle se demanda soudain pourquoi si cela n'avait pas été lui tout aurait été différent. Elle regarda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-En quoi Jacob est-il particulier pour toi ? Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas les profs de sport ? Moi non plus, je ne les ai jamais aimés. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser lui.

-Bella. Tanya me trompait avec Black.

Bella hoqueta. Elle commençait à comprendre.

-Quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait, j'ai cru revivre la même chose. Je ne réalisais plus que la situation était totalement différente, que nous étions juste liés par un arrangement et qu'à ce moment-là, je devais vraiment être loin de satisfaire tes besoins d'attention. Tout ce que je parvenais à me dire, c'était que j'étais tellement nul que je me faisais piquer toutes les femmes auxquelles je tenais par le même connard. Et ça n'était vraiment pas agréable de devoir se dire ça, donc j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi. Je t'ai éloignée de moi, parce que j'étais sûre que tu me ferais encore du mal comme Tanya l'avait fait. Je me rends maintenant compte que je t'ai mise dans le même panier que Tanya et je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé.

-Ah bah, tu peux l'être ! Me prendre pour une idiote comme Tanya ! Merci !

-Je suis désolé.

Bella avait certes été offusquée, mais elle se radoucit en voyant le regard sincère d'Edward.

-Je crois que je vais te pardonner. Tu m'as quand même enfin dit que tu tenais à moi. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Oh oui ! N'essaye pas de faire l'innocent, tes paroles sont gravées dans ma mémoire !

-Mince alors…

-Bon allez, arrête ta comédie, parce que sinon je vais vraiment me mettre à douter de les avoir entendues !

Edward rigola et la força à se lever, bien qu'elle essayait de se rebeller.

-On ne va quand même pas rester sur cette chaise toute la soirée !

-Pourquoi pas ? On était bien.

-Oui, mais on pourrait peut-être débarrasser la table et se vautrer dans le canapé. On sera encore mieux là-bas.

-Possible…

Ils se retrouvèrent donc enlacés sur le canapé, regardant un film. Ils avaient bataillé, mais Edward s'était incliné et avait laissé Bella choisir une chaîne sur laquelle passait un film à l'eau de rose. Comme l'histoire ne le passionnait pas, Edward décida de passer le temps à embrasser Bella, qui fit de son mieux pour profiter à la fois des baisers et du film.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans le lit, mais surtout dans les bras d'Edward. Elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée là, dans le lit, mais se contenta finalement de se blottir contre Edward. Celui-ci décida évidemment de se réveiller à ce moment-là.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour !

-Il va falloir que je me lève.

-Oh non, reste encore un peu ! On est bien là.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire, ma chérie, mais j'ai une réunion ce matin.

-Juste un tout petit peu…

-Jasper est très regardant sur les horaires. Sauf avec Alice. Peut-être parce qu'Alice est un cas désespéré pour ce qui est d'arriver à l'heure.

-Tu lui dis que tu es comme ta sœur.

-Il me connaît, il sait que je ne suis pas comme elle. Heureusement.

-Méchant.

-Non, juste fraternel.

-Et si je te dis que tu pourrais y gagner à rester dans ce lit. Tu pourrais même beaucoup y gagner.

-Oh, essaierait-on de me corrompre ? Eh bien, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Enfin, pas quand j'ai une réunion avec le principal client de la boîte le matin-même.

Edward l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se lever.

-Hum, la concurrence est déloyale.

-Oui, mais ce soir, je te promets que tu auras toutes tes chances.

-Intéressant.

Et il n'y avait pas que son sous-entendu qui l'était, mais aussi sa vision d'Edward qui enlevait son bas de pyjama.

-D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que tu dois aussi te préparer. J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes.

Il sembla soudain hésitant.

-Enfin, si tu veux toujours.

-Oui. Et puisque nous en parlons, j'ai décidé d'avoir une petite conversation avec Tanya.

Edward la regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je compte te débarrasser une fois pour toute de cette fille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Si, bien sûr ! Mais ça me semble tellement… infaisable.

Bella rigola.

-J'ai un peu réfléchi cette nuit et je crois avoir trouvé une solution.

La soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Edward l'avait beaucoup motivée pour trouver un moyen de faire lâcher le morceau à Tanya. Elle s'autorisait maintenant à croire qu'il y avait un avenir pour eux deux, ce qu'elle avait refusé de faire avant le dîner aux champignons. Il fallait donc plus que jamais débarrasser le chemin de Tanya. Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens une bonne partie de la nuit, et une idée avait finalement émergé. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si cela pouvait marcher.

Edward la regarda intrigué et avec espoir.

-Par contre, je ne veux pas te la dire avant d'être sûre que ça puisse marcher. Pas la peine de te faire de faux-espoirs.

-Pour ça, je crois que c'est trop tard.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'au bureau ensemble et Bella rentra à l'appartement pour faire quelques recherches sur l'ordinateur d'Edward. Après trois quarts d'heure de travail sur l'ordinateur et un coup de fil à sa mère pour avoir un peu plus d'informations, elle avait réuni tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de voir que sa mère ne lui en voulait pas trop et qu'elle avait même été ravie de discuter de potins.

Le reste de la journée, elle le passa à chercher un nouvel emploi. Il y avait maintenant de fortes chances pour qu'elle reste ici, il lui fallait donc trouver du travail. Il était peu vraisemblable que le lycée qu'elle avait soudainement quitté accepte de la reprendre et il était de toute façon hors de question de travailler avec Jacob.

Cette fois-ci, ses recherches ne furent pas fructueuses et elle se rendit au bureau d'Edward. Elle se gara et repéra rapidement Tanya attablée au café en face de l'immeuble. Parfait. Elle descendit de la voiture et rejoignit Tanya. Dès que celle-ci la vit, elle reçut un regard meurtrier, puis étonné lorsqu'elle comprit que Bella comptait bien s'asseoir à sa table.

-Bonjour Tanya !

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un bonjour méfiant.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Parce que je sens que j'ai bien Edward en main et je pense que c'est vraiment une perte de temps pour toi que d'essayer de le reprendre, alors qu'il y a beaucoup d'hommes plus accessibles et plus beaux, et surtout plus riches.

-Ah ça non ! De nos jours, ça devient impossible de trouver un homme à la fois sexy, riche et pas trop perspicace ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me rabaisse à ramper devant Edward ? Je n'ai pas le choix.

Bella décida de ne pas relever les dernières phrases.

-En fait, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Je viens de Phoenix et là-bas, il y a un homme ultra sexy et très riche. Pour que tu te fasses une petite idée, quand il sort avec une femme, il l'emmène toutes les semaines dans des restaurants cinq étoiles et elle porte une nouvelle robe à chaque fois, sans parler des bijoux.

Les yeux de Tanya s'étaient mis à scintiller.

-Il est banquier, donc ce n'est certes pas très palpitant, mais…

-Mais on s'en fout que son métier soit palpitant ou non ! Tant que ça rapporte ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me dis qu'il est vraiment canon ?

Bella sourit car elle avait anticipé cette question. Elle sortit de son sac une photo qu'elle avait trouvée sur internet, et la montra à Tanya.

-A toi de me dire ce que tu en penses.

Tanya prit la photo et l'observa minutieusement.

-Effectivement. Pour un banquier, il est vraiment très sexy… Mais il y a un problème. Il y a toujours un problème. Aucun homme n'est parfait.

-Evidemment. Lui son défaut, c'est… d'être marié.

-Génial…

-Mais je suis certaine que ça ne te posera aucun problème ! Tu sais y faire avec les hommes ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec toi. Je suis sûre qu'en à peine quelques semaines, il ne pensera même plus à sa femme. Regarde, j'ai aussi une photo d'elle.

Elle la tendit à Tanya, qui écarquilla immédiatement les yeux.

-Quoi ? Cette mocheté est sa femme ? Pfff, ce n'est pas quelques semaines qui me faudra, mais quelques jours ! Je ne t'en fais qu'une bouchée de cette femme-là ! Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

-Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir beaucoup de succès.

Bella souriait de toute ses dents, encore un petit peu et elle était débarassée de Tanya.

-Le seul problème, c'est que…

Tanya paraissait maintenant contrariée.

-C'est que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter un billet pour Phoenix.

Bella, qui avait anticipé cette situation, sortit la réservation sur un vol pour l'Arizona, qu'elle avait faite sur internet. Tanya en la voyant écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Bella sourit.

-Parce qu'il faut bien s'entraider un peu entre femmes.

Tanya lui rendit son sourire et prit la réservation, tout en gardant les deux photos.

-Dans ce cas, merci.

-De rien.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir.

-Adieu.

.

_Message :__ Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est finalement pas le dernier chapitre ! Désolée pour la fausse information. J'avais mal jaugé la longueur de mes idées. Il reste donc encore un chapitre et probablement un épilogue !_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! La suite sera publiée dans environ deux semaines._

_Bisous, Nelly :)_


	14. Valise pleine

Bella regarda Tanya s'éloigner, satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun remord d'avoir parlé à Tanya de ce banquier et de sa femme, même s'il y avait de gros risques pour que l'on apprenne bientôt leur divorce. En fait, elle savait que la femme du banquier avait eu une aventure et qu'elle avait même voulu partir avec son amant. Mais son mari n'avait pas été d'accord et il l'avait menacé de lui vider les poches si elle demandait le divorce. Elle était donc restée, mais leur mariage était loin d'être heureux. Il n'y avait donc aucun mal à aider un peu cette femme à obtenir son divorce, car avec une Tanya acharnée dans les parages, ce serait sûrement lui qui allait le demander dans peu de temps.

Elle regagna la voiture où Edward l'attendait. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui sourit et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, mais au lieu de démarrer, Edward se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Une de ses mains était posée sur sa nuque et l'autre glissa sur ventre pour remonter vers ses seins qui se tendirent.

-Edward ! On est dans la voiture.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis et ils étaient fixés sur la poitrine de Bella, qu'il touchait encore. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, même si elle était en fait absolument ravie, et prit la main d'Edward pour la poser sur le volant.

-Allez, à la maison !

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Ils rentrèrent et alors qu'ils préparaient ensemble le dîner, Bella se décida de lui parler de Tanya.

-En fait, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Tanya tout à l'heure.

-Et ?

-Je crois qu'on ne la reverra pas de si tôt.

Edward la regarda, étonné.

-Et tu veux bien me dire comment tu as fait, ou tu souhaites garder le mystère sur ton tour de magie ?

-Disons que je lui ai donné quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant à chasser que toi. Enfin, ne le prends pas mal.

Il haussa un de ses sourcils pour lui montrer à quel point il ne le prenait pas mal, et Bella lui raconta comment elle avait fait partir Tanya. Edward fut choqué qu'elle ait recommandé un autre couple à détruire, mais hocha la tête après avoir entendu l'histoire de ce couple. Par contre, il s'insurgea lorsqu'il apprit que Bella avait payé un billet d'avion à Tanya.

-Tu aurais dû me demander ! Ce n'était pas à toi de le payer ! Je vais te rembourser.

-Je ne préfère pas, Edward. Pour moi, ça voudrait dire que, encore une fois, tu auras payé quelque chose à Tanya. Et si j'ai envoyé Tanya à Phoenix, je dois reconnaître que c'est aussi pour moi.

-Ah, tu n'as pas fait ça par pur altruisme ?

-Absolument pas ! Mais il faut que je te dise autre chose.

-Oui ?

-Demain, je compte m'occuper de Jacob.

Edward se figea instantanément.

-« T'occuper de Jacob » ?

-Oui. Lui aussi, il n'a pas été innocent dans toute cette histoire, donc je vais lui dire deux mots. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter : je vais là-bas pour lui régler son compte, pas autre chose.

Edward hocha la tête, mais ne fut pas d'excellente humeur pendant la soirée. Le lendemain matin, il mangea son petit déjeuner en silence et Bella soupira.

-Edward, tu dois me faire confiance. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'éprouvais rien du tout pour Jacob. Si tu ne me crois pas, alors ça ne sert à rien que l'on reste ensemble.

Ceci eut au moins le don d'arrêter ses ruminations.

-Quoi ? En plus, ce n'est pas de toi que je me méfie, mais de Jacob !

-Oui, mais si tu me faisais confiance, tu saurais que même si Jacob tentait quelque chose il n'y aurait aucun risque.

-On ne sait jamais. Il est bien plus fort que toi.

-Edward, Jacob est loin d'être quelqu'un de gentil, mais de là à me faire du mal ou à me forcer à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté…

Elle ne récolta qu'un haussement d'épaules.

-Bon, que les choses soient claires. J'irai en fin de matinée chez Jacob. Si tu m'y rejoins, je partirai tout de suite après. Si tu me fais confiance et que tu te contentes de légèrement t'inquiéter en attendant mon retour à l'appartement, je reste.

-Pourquoi cet ultimatum ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir, une fois pour toute, si cela vaut le coup que je reste ou si je perds mon temps à courir après une relation qui n'existera jamais.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, chacun cherchant à jauger l'autre. Bella tentant de savoir si Edward éprouvait les sentiments qu'elle pensait deviner chez lui. Edward espérant que Bella serait effectivement capable de repousser Jacob si celui essayait quelque chose. Il se décida à lui faire confiance. Il savait qu'elle le méritait.

-Je te souhaite donc bonne chance pour faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle d'oiseau.

Bella lui sourit et il regretta de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance plus tôt.

-Merci ! Bonne journée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de m'accompagner. Dommage…

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, avant de la quitter.

Vint ensuite le moment pour Bella d'aller voir Jacob. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas cours ce matin et elle avait téléphoné à Angela pour connaître son adresse. Sa collègue avait été un peu gênée de devoir chercher cette information au secrétariat administratif, mais Bella lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle en avait tant besoin et Angela n'avait su refuser.

Bella se rendit donc chez Jacob qui fut très surpris de la trouver devant sa porte. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait séduisant.

-Bonjour, ma Bella ! Comment vas-tu, ma belle ? Tu t'embêtes avec ton fiancé ? Ou est-ce qu'il serait parti avec une jolie blonde ? Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui en vouloir puisque te voilà sur le pas de ma porte.

-Jacob, quand tu parles de ces choses-là, tu me coupes toutes mes envies.

Jacob ne fut pas surpris plus d'une seconde.

-Désolé, ma Bella, je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire revenir tes envies.

-Tu me rassures.

Bella lui sourit, ouvrit ses bras et s'avança vers lui. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour garder son équilibre et assena un bon coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de Jacob, qui s'écroula en gémissant sur le sol.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Jacob. Voilà ce qui t'arrivera à chaque fois que tu t'approcheras d'Edward ou de moi, dorénavant. Alors à toi de choisir si tu souhaites garder tes facultés de reproduction ou non. Adieu.

Elle sortit de l'appartement en entendant Jacob maugréer des insultes. Elles étaient certainement à son encontre, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle regagna l'appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres, débarrassée de deux poids : Tanya et Jacob. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle-même. Et Edward allait sûrement aimer le récit qu'elle allait lui faire dès qu'elle rentrerait.

Elle eut cependant une désagréable surprise. Edward ne l'attendait pas à l'appartement. S'il n'était pas là, cela voulait dire qu'il était allé la rejoindre. Il arriverait trop tard et c'était tant mieux. Elle aurait été infiniment déçue si elle l'avait croisé alors qu'elle était en train de réduire les appareils génitaux de Jacob en bouillie. Cela lui aurait gâché tout son plaisir. Mais même maintenant, elle était déçue. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle n'avait donc plus aucune raison de rester. Tous ses rêves avec Edward avaient été stupides. A moins que ce ne soit pas les rêves qui soient stupides, mais le fait d'y croire.

Elle fit ses valises, les larmes aux yeux de quitter cet endroit encore une fois. Mais là, c'était elle qui l'avait choisi. Elle était redevenue maîtresse de ses actions. Elle aurait au moins cette fierté pour se consoler.

Elle eut beau prendre tout son temps pour faire ses valises, Edward n'était toujours pas revenu de chez Jacob. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. C'était déjà l'après-midi, quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver pour qu'il soit autant retarder. Son cœur commença à s'affoler. Un accident ? Pire, Jacob avait-il décidé de se venger de son coup de pied dans son entrejambe sur Edward ? Si c'était cela, alors elle lui montrerait combien il avait eu tort de s'en prendre à Edward en lui démolissant définitivement tout ce qui se situait dans cette zone.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas l'explication. Elle ne savait quoi penser et tourna en rond un bon moment. Devait-elle partir sans savoir si Edward allait bien ? Si ce n'était pas grave, il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle. Mais s'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle était partie ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas une clé tourner dans la serrure et ne fut alertée de l'arrivée d'Edward que lorsqu'il rugit son prénom avec colère. Elle fut tellement soulagée qu'il soit rentré, qu'elle se précipita dans le salon. Elle pila net quand elle vit qu'il dévisageait avec horreur la valise qu'elle avait posée là en attendant de se décider à partir.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi.

-Oh, c'est ma valise.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que fait ta valise ici ? N'étais-je pas censé te faire confiance ? Il me semble que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que je trouve une valise pleine dans mon salon en rentrant !

Il avança vers elle, menaçant. Il n'était pas content du tout. Elle avala sa salive et s'expliqua.

-Mais… Mais tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentrée. J'en ai donc déduit que tu étais parti me chercher chez Jacob.

Au lieu de le calmer, son explication sembla le rendre encore plus furieux.

-Je ne suis allé nulle part aujourd'hui ! Je suis gentiment resté assis dans mon bureau. Je me suis un peu inquiété pour toi en fin de matinée et après ça, je me suis entièrement concentré sur mon travail ! Je me suis juste permis de temps en temps de penser à quel point j'allais être content de rentrer ce soir. Si j'avais su !

-Mais je t'avais dit… Enfin je croyais que tu m'attendrais ici quand je rentrerai. C'est pour ça qu'hier je t'ai dit que si tu m'attendais ici en t'inquiétant un peu, je resterai !

-Bella, je n'allais pas quitter le travail en pleine journée, si je te faisais confiance !

-Ah ! Désolée, ce n'était pas comme ça que je l'avais compris.

Edward se prit la tête dans les mains. Bella, elle, n'était pas du tout fâchée. Au contraire, elle était assez contente. Edward lui avait fait confiance. Tellement confiance qu'il avait réussi à passer la journée entière au bureau sans avoir peur qu'elle ne le trompe avec Jacob. Il y avait encore quelques jours, il n'aurait pas été capable de le faire.

-Bon, je te pardonne la peur bleue que tu m'as faite en me laissant trouver cette valise en rentrant, si tu la vides immédiatement.

-D'accord.

Elle amena docilement sa valise dans la chambre et la défit, le sourire aux lèvres. Edward s'installa sur le lit pour vérifier qu'elle rangeait bien tout. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bella se rappela du linge sale qui était dans la même armoire où elle remettait maintenant ses affaires.

-Euh… Edward ?

-Ne t'arrête pas de vider cette valise.

-Oui, mais je voulais juste te dire qu'il a des risques que tu trouves du linge sale dans l'armoire.

-Comment ça ?

-Hum… Disons qu'il se peut que j'aie rangé ton linge sale dans l'armoire.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

-Edward, tu te rappelles l'épisode « femme de ménage » ?

-Oui… Ah ! D'accord. Bon. Bien. Disons que je passe l'éponge si tu ne refais plus jamais le coup de m'accueillir avec une valise pleine.

Il se retenait de rire, pour que sa négociation ait l'air sérieuse. Mais cela n'échappa à Bella.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Non, je suis amusé de voir toute l'inventivité dont tu peux faire preuve pour te venger de moi. Mais il faut dire que je l'ai bien mérité.

-Attends, tu ne sais pas tout…

-Bella ?

-Quand tu auras besoin de quelque chose qui était sur ton bureau, prévois-toi du temps pour le retrouver, parce que je t'ai créé une nouvelle organisation, mais je ne saurais même pas t'expliquer en quoi elle consiste.

-Alors là, je te préviens ça va te coûter plus cher pour que je passe l'éponge.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà un moyen de me faire pardonner.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Je pourrais te raconter comment j'ai mis Jacob K.O.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais aimer ça.

-Je peux t'assurer que si !

Et effectivement, ils rirent ensemble du récit du Bella. Il lui avoua à quel point il était fier d'elle. Fier de l'avoir pour fiancée. Il regretta tout de suite ses dernières paroles.

-Enfin, si tu souhaites toujours être ma fiancée.

-Pourquoi ne le souhaiterais-je pas ?

-Bella, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus de ce stupide arrangement.

-Edward, je veux rester avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je suis ravi de t'entendre dire cela.

Il lui prouva en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, enlacés.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que c'est moi qui ne veux plus de cet arrangement.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

-Je te veux toi, mais sans aucune condition, sans aucune obligation de ta part de rester. Je ne te veux que si tu me veux.

Cette fois, ce fut Bella qui se jeta sur Edward et qui lui dévora la bouche tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Attends, attends. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Plus de clauses, de négociations ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Edward, j'étais en train de te montrer à quel point je suis d'accord.

-Ah désolé. Je t'en prie, reprends.

Elle lui enleva sa chemise et caressa son torse. Ce geste lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait un si beau torse. Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il l'arrêta.

-Est-ce que nous pourrions dire à ma famille que nous avons décidé d'avoir de très longues fiançailles plutôt que de dire que nous ne sommes plus que petits amis ? Nous verrons ensuite selon la façon dont les choses évoluent.

Devant l'air perplexe de Bella, il changea d'avis.

-D'accord, je leur dirai la vérité.

-Attends, si je suis troublée, c'est parce que je pensais que nous étions toujours fiancés.

-Non, tu as dit que tu acceptais que l'on reste ensemble sans qu'aucun arrangement ne nous lie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris.

-Qu'avais-tu compris ?

-Que nous restions fiancés, mais sans aucune contrainte, juste parce que…

-Parce que ?

-Parce que nous le voulions. Mais si tu ne le veux pas…

Edward passa ses mains sous le haut de Bella et la tint fermement contre lui.

-Je n'ai absolument rien contre.

Bella lui sourit.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, laisse-moi embrasser ton sublime torse.

-Mon torse est très flatté, mais il y a autre chose à voir.

Bella fit semblant d'être exaspérée.

-C'est à propos de ta bague. On ira la changer dès que tu voudras.

Le regard de Bella se posa sur sa main qui avait porté la bague d'Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se quittent. Depuis elle ne l'avait plus remise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu préférais une bague plus discrète. Je tiens à ce que tu aimes ta bague de fiançailles.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Je ne veux pas changer de bague.

Edward était perdu. Il pensait lui faire plaisir.

-Je veux garder la bague que tu as choisie pour moi le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et fiancés. Si j'en changeais, la bague ne représenterait plus que notre histoire à partir d'aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle a commencé bien avant. Même si tout n'a pas été parfait, cela fait partie de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble et de ce qui nous a amené là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je garde ma bague.

-Bien.

Il n'était nullement vexé qu'elle refuse sa proposition, au contraire !

-Je suppose que nous pouvons reprendre nos batifolages maintenant.

-Enfin !

Et Bella s'acharna sur son torse. Elle le couvrit de baisers et lécha ses tétons, faisant frissonner Edward.

-A moi. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de te lécher la poitrine !

Il la coinça sous son corps et dégagea ses seins de son soutien-gorge pour les caresser, les lécher et les mordre, en prêtant une oreille attentive aux gémissants qu'il provoquait chez Bella. Ses bruits l'excitaient, le poussaient à en vouloir plus et le menèrent plus bas. Après avoir tracé un sillon de légers baisers sur son ventre, il enleva leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements, tandis que Bella regardait son corps nu, paresseusement étendue sur le lit. Aux yeux d'Edward, elle était magnifique ainsi, en train de l'attendre, offerte à lui.

Il la rejoignit sur le lit et caressa ses jambes en partant des mollets. Il remonta lentement, jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il y déposa des baisers, y goûta l'odeur et la douceur de la peau de Bella. Celle-ci avait renversé sa tête en arrière. Elle laissa échapper un cri rauque lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts dans l'intimité de ses lèvres. Il fureta jusqu'à trouver le point qu'il souhaitait titiller. Par les cercles que son pouce effectuait et quelques pressions, il amena Bella à se crisper et à empoigner la couverture comme si elle risquait de tomber dans le vide si elle la lâchait. Un sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres.

Le temps qu'elle se remette de son plaisir, il glissa ses mains vers ses cuisses pour les écarter et se faire un peu de place. Il s'installa tranquillement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, tandis que Bella semblait reprendre pied. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, affamé. Il lui sourit et glissa jusqu'à frôler l'entrée de Bella, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Sa partenaire grogna de mécontentement.

-Edward !

-Bella, il y a encore quelque chose qu'il faut que l'on règle.

Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qui sortit à ce moment-là de la bouche de Bella, mais elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de mener une conversation alors qu'elle était à deux doigts d'être pénétrée.

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

Bella hoqueta de surprise, ses yeux et sa bouche grand ouverts, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à sa déclaration, ou au fait qu'il ait plongé en elle d'un coup puissant au même moment.

.

_Message__ : Et voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, qui sera plutôt court._

_Merci de m'avoir lu et laissé des reviews ! Et merci à __**stephd1**__ pour sa correction !_

_Bisous, Nelly :)_


	15. Epilogue

-Edward ! Edward ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que nous avons trouvé !

Alice sautilla vers lui, tandis que sa mère, Rosalie et Bella rentraient calmement dans le salon où il était assis avec Emmett, Jasper et son père. La vision d'Alice aussi excitée le fit sourire et il avait bien une petite idée de la raison de toute cette agitation.

-Une robe de mariée ?

-Non, non, non et non ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous ayons trouvé une robe de mariée ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête parfois !

-Désolé, je pensais que c'était pour cela que vous étiez allées en ville.

Alice se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira théâtralement, faisant rire toute la famille.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, mon cher frère !

-Merci.

Si Bella n'était pas venue s'asseoir à côté de lui à cet instant, il n'aurait peut-être pas répondu par un simple merci. Mais avec sa fiancée qui déposait de légers baisers sur sa joue, il parvenait à rester étonnamment calme.

-De rien. Donc je reprends, nous avons trouvé _la_ robe de mariée de Bella !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

-Non, non et non ! Tu as dit _une _robe de mariée, alors que moi, je te parle de _la_ robe de mariée de Bella ! Celle qui te fera perdre connaissance, quand tu la verras !

-J'espère bien que non ! Je ne voudrais pas rater mon propre mariage !

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu verras. Quand Bella va apparaître, tu te diras tout de suite « Alice avait raison ».

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Bella qui protesta.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Alice, je préférerais que dans un moment pareil, Edward pense à moi !

-Mais bien sûr qu'il pensera à toi, Bella ! Ta robe est tellement belle ! Tu verras, Edward ! Elle a de la d…

-Ma chérie, si tu décries la robe à Edward, ça reviendrait au même que s'il la voyait avant le mariage, non ?

Tout le monde fut reconnaissant envers Jasper pour son intervention. Sauf Alice, qui se mit à bouder et refusa de décrocher un sourire lorsqu'il la prit tendrement sur ses genoux. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher très longtemps de prendre part à la conversation que la famille avait entamée.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir, où ils se quittèrent. Bella et Edward rejoignirent leur appartement pour finir la soirée tranquillement. Ils avaient passé un samedi en famille épuisant car ils avaient annoncé la date de leur mariage. Alice avait soupiré de soulagement.

-Enfin ! Je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais vous décider à franchir le pas !

-Alice, ça ne fait que six mois que nous sommes fiancés !

-Justement, six mois représentent une éternité, Edward !

-Certains font bien durer leurs fiançailles toute une année.

Alice avait été horrifiée à l'idée que son frère ait pu penser attendre un an avant de se marier. Jasper avait dû la rassurer en lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre puisque Bella et Edward semblaient s'être enfin décidés. Alice n'avait pu que reconnaître la pertinence de cette remarque et la folie des préparatifs avait ainsi été déclenchée.

Ils étaient maintenant bien contents de se réfugier au calme de leur appartement. Ils filèrent dans leur lit, se déshabillèrent en toute hâte et se refugièrent sous les couvertures. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et que leurs lèvres s'unissent. Leur baiser fut doux, tendre, langoureux. Edward glissa sa main dans le dos de Bella, la serrant contre lui. Leur baiser s'accéléra. Bella glissa sa main d'abord sur les hanches d'Edward, puis entre ses jambes. Leur baiser devint furieux, passionné. Tous deux n'avaient jamais connu cette passion avec leurs partenaires précédents et prenaient un plaisir infini depuis quelques mois à l'explorer.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par un grognement d'Edward, qui avait soudain du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une main caressante. Il aimait tout de sa relation avec Bella. Elle le surprenait toujours, l'amusait et l'attendrissait, mais surtout le touchait. Son ravissement avait été total la fois où Bella lui avait dit adorer lui donner du plaisir. La réciprocité de leur relation le comblait parfaitement. C'était comme si son ancienne blessure se pansait et bien plus car il découvrait une sorte de bonheur, dont il n'avait encore jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Bella, sans cesser de faire plaisir à Edward, embrassa son cou puis son torse. Elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir, lui, de le voir se montrer sincère avec elle. Elle avait pris confiance en ce qu'ils partageaient. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait bien plus d'Edward que Tanya n'en avait eu, et Edward avait bien plus qu'elle n'avait réussi à donner n'importe qui avant.

Elle se plaça au dessus d'Edward en le tenant toujours dans sa main. Elle le guida vers les replis de son intimité totalement mouillée. Elle le fit caresser ses lèvres et frémit de contrôler leur plaisir. Elle glissa un peu plus haut et titilla son clitoris toujours à l'aide du sexe d'Edward, qui grogna. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir jouer, alors que lui n'en pouvait plus de rester si près d'elle sans avoir accès à son intérieur. Mais Bella le tenait et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de s'amuser. Il décida donc d'accélérer les choses en excitant Bella avec son pouce en plus de son sexe qu'elle torturait. Cependant, après quelques pressions correctement exercées, la poigne de Bella se desserra légèrement tandis qu'elle se laissait happer par le plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il tenta de se libérer de sa prise, mais à peine eut-il essayé de glisser hors de ses doigts, que ceux-ci se resserrent dangereusement autour de son sexe. Bella le gronda d'un regard encore troublé par la jouissance. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes de plus pour récupérer, tout en tenant Edward suffisamment fort pour l'exciter, mais pas assez pour le satisfaire. Puis, enfin, elle le mena en elle.

Edward profita du nouveau plaisir qui submergea Bella pour changer de position. Elle ne fut pas réjouie du dérangement, mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il prit le contrôle et imposa un rythme de va-et-vient. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles mêlés, leurs mouvements synchronisés les menèrent vers une explosion de désir, qui les submergea et les laissa essoufflés.

Leurs corps se détendirent et ils laissèrent échapper un soupir à l'unisson. Edward sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bella. Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea en la prenant dans ses bras. Il cala sa tête confortablement contre son épaule et y déposa un dernier petit baiser.

Contrairement à lui, Bella ne comptait pas dormir tout de suite. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

-Edward ?

-Mmm ?

Leurs ébats l'avaient visiblement bien épuisé.

-Edward, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Il soupira et garda les yeux fermés.

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te sens bien dans notre relation ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle te convient ?

Cette fois, Edward ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

-Oui.

Ce n'était pas une réponse très longue, mais elle avait été dite avec une telle intensité et sincérité qu'elle toucha Bella.

-Je suis très heureux d'être avec toi… normalement, sans arrangement ni clause.

Il adorait voir que Bella restait avec lui malgré la fin de leur arrangement, qu'elle n'était là que pour lui, qu'elle l'aimait, lui. La réponse de Bella le laissa donc bouche bée.

-Moi, il y a bien une clause dont j'aimerais bien reparler.

Edward ne put se cacher qu'il était déçu et même un peu blessé. Bella dût s'en rendre compte, car elle enchaîna rapidement en rougissant.

-C'est à propos du délai que nous avions décidé d'attendre pour avoir un enfant.

Edward déglutit, mais se força à répondre. Ils étaient maintenant dans une vraie relation, il devait laisser à Bella le choix et elle avait entièrement le droit d'attendre de se sentir prête pour devenir mère. Il se devait de ne pas la presser comme il avait pu songer à le faire il y avait quelques temps.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, nous pouvons attendre plus longtemps si tu veux.

-Ah, mais je ne voulais pas rallonger le délai…

Edward ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-Tu veux dire que… Tu préfères que…

Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Oui ! Je ne veux pas attendre si longtemps. Nous n'avons pris que quelques heures pour nous fiancer, quelques mois pour nous marier, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions attendre des années avant de devenir parents. La rapidité semble plutôt nous réussir.

En repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Edward ne put cependant s'empêcher de nuancer les propos de Bella.

-Plus ou moins…

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin de temps avant de devenir père, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je peux attendre... Un peu.

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !

Edward sourit et embrassa Bella.

-Je voulais dire « oui, mais à une condition ».

Bella rit de cette allusion au début de leur relation.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne veux pas que cela s'appelle une clause ou une condition.

Bella fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à cette négociation ardue, puis haussa les épaules et sourit.

-D'accord ! Je me contenterai d'appeler cela un arrangement.

.

_Dernier message !_

_Eh oui, c'est bel et bien fini… J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire cet épilogue. Je suppose que j'avais un peu de mal à mettre un point final à cette fiction. Mais il me reste encore des remerciements à faire !_

_Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu cette fiction ! De l'avoir aimée, de l'avoir attendue avec impatience et de l'avoir reviewée =)_

_Avant de me lancer sur FanFiction, j'avais déjà réussi à commencer des fictions, mais je n'étais encore jamais arrivée à en mener une jusqu'à la fin. C'est grâce à vous et votre envie de toujours connaître la suite, que je suis parvenue à écrire pour la première fois une fiction en entier, merci =)_

_Merci aussi à stephd1 pour la correction de cet épilogue !_

_Encore merci à tout le monde, merci pour tout !_

_Bisous, Nelly :)_


End file.
